Verlieben für Anfänger
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Hogwarts Tränkemeister widmet sich der interessanten Frage, wann er sich eigentlich genau in diese verrückte Gryffindor verliebt hat, mit der er seit einigen Jahren Tisch und Bett teilt. Gute Frage, aber nicht leicht oder gar schnell zu klären.
1. Chapter 1

Verlieben für Anfänger 1

Bei Merlin! Wie sehr sich doch die Vorstellungen von Glück und Zufriedenheit verändern konnten. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, wie entscheidend sich manchmal Auffassungen wandelten.

Professor Severus Snape, finsterer Tränkemeister, rätselhafter Kriegsheld und Ex-Doppelspion eilte mit langen Schritten durch die zugigen Gänge der alterwürdigen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Hogwarts und schüttelte bei dieser nicht ganz so neuen Erkenntnis den Kopf.

Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte er sich an einem solch lausig kalten Februarabend auf einen ruhigen, beschaulichen Feierabend gefreut, am Besten ohne dabei eine einzige Menschenseele zu hören oder zu sehen. Er hätte vielleicht ein paar Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten mit reichlich roter Tinte verziert, dabei die am Tage zuvor großzügig verteilten Strafarbeiten stichprobenhaft kontrolliert, ein wenig in seiner Bibliothek herum gestöbert und eventuell noch die zwei, drei Tränke fertig gebraut, die Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts medizinische Instanz, bei ihm vor geraumer Zeit bestellt hatte.

Allerdings wäre es noch viel verlockender gewesen, weiter über einigen zwielichtigen Trankprojekten zu brüten, die er nicht ohne Grund geheim hielt, da sie nicht wenige schwarzmagische Anteile enthielten. Gegen Mitternacht hätte er noch seine übliche Runde gedreht und es wäre ihm eine tiefe Genugtuung gewesen, wenn er möglichst viele Schülerinnen und Schüler dabei erwischt hätte – vorzugsweise Gryffindors.

Gegen zwei, drei Uhr wäre er dann ins Bett gefallen, wahrscheinlich hätte er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich zu entkleidet, denn immerhin schlief er nur bis gegen fünf, da lohnte sich das Umziehen nicht wirklich.

Seine Schritte hallten auf den nackten Steinfließen hart und laut wider.

Grundgütiger, war das tatsächlich einmal seine Auffassung von Zufriedenheit gewesen? Er schnaubte verächtlich auf, was einen vorbeikommenden Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff erschreckt zur Seite hüpfen ließ. Wie armselig! Erbärmlich jämmerlich und vor allem stinkend langweilig.

Ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf seine dünnen Lippen und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, denn er wusste, wenn er gleich durch seine Kerkertüre treten würde, würden ihm vier Kinderbeine entgegenstürmen und vier Arme ihn fest umklammern, immerhin hatten sie ihn seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen. Seine Töchter würden ihn kaum die Robe ausziehen lassen, denn es galt ihm all die spannenden Geschehnisse des Tages zu berichteten und die von ihm versprochenen Spiele, Vorleserunden oder sonstigen Aktionen einzufordern.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, mal sehen wie das neue Buch seiner Ältesten weitergehen würde. Ihr Großvater hatte es ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Oder ob er seiner Jüngsten dabei helfen konnte nicht immer vom Kinderbesen zu fallen. Aber sie machte sich wirklich schon recht gut, wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Mutter Besen im besten Falle zum Kehren benutzte!

Wenn ihre Augen dann schließlich schwer würden und das Gähnen einfach nicht mehr zu unterdrücken wäre, würde er sich breit schlagen lassen und ihnen beim Umziehen helfen und sie dann zu Bett bringen, wo noch eine oder zwei Gute-Nacht-Geschichten fällig waren.

Eigentlich war seine Frau mit diesem Dienst an der Reihe, aber heute war Mittwoch, da hatte sie noch ein Abendseminar an der Uni zu halten. Doch gegen 20:00 Uhr würde sie endlich nach Hause kommen, ihm allerdings nur einen sehr flüchtigen Kuss schenken, denn als Erstes wollte sie nach ihren Töchtern schauen, ob er sie auch richtig zugedeckt hätte oder ob sie nicht doch noch einen mütterlichen Rat brauchten. Aber dann, dann würde sie sich ganz ihm widmen. Sein Herz schlug allein bei dem Gedanken schon schneller. Vielleicht könnten sie zusammen an dem neuen Trank tüfteln, den sie letzte Woche in dem alten Buch gefunden hatte. Oder sie hatte eventuell Lust ein gemeinsames, entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, kalt genug war es jedenfalls dafür!

Er zog die Robe enger um seinen Hals. Es wäre auch recht erquicklich, einfach vor dem Kamin ein gutes Buch zu lesen und wenn Sie in Stimmung wäre, könnte er ihr bei einem exquisiten Glas Wein auch sonst noch einige spezielle Dienste erweisen. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch viel breiter.

Alles in allem wusste er, dass sie spätestens gegen 23:00 Uhr zu Bett gehen würden, um früher oder später eng aneinandergeschmiegt einzuschlafen. Sie für mindestens 7 Stunden und er für immerhin 5 Stunden.

Er erreichte endlich die Abzweigung in die Kerker und nahm beschwingt zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Ja, bei Merlin! Wie sehr sich doch ein Leben verändern konnte und das durch eine Kleinigkeit, völlig unspektakulär. Es war höchst erstaunlich, es war doch nur ein Klopfen gewesen.

Dieses Klopfen ereignete sich am 21. November 2001, drei Jahre nach der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts, in dem der dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt wurde.

Gewohnt unfreundlich war sein gebelltes „Herein" gewesen. Als sich die Türe geöffnet hatte und er sah, wer es gewagt hatte ihn zu stören, war er doch einigermaßen erstaunt gewesen.

„Miss Granger?"

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau Anfang Zwanzig, in einem dunkelblauen Winterumhang, der etwas durchnässt aussah, ihre Handschuhe hatte sie in die Taschen gestopft und die Mütze, die sie wohl bis eben getragen hatte, hielt sie in der linken Hand. Langes braunes Haar, das in wilden Locken über ihren Rücken floss und ebenfalls Spuren der dicken Schneeflocken zeigte, die draußen schon seit Tagen niederfielen, umrahmte ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit großen, sanften, haselnussbraunen Augen unter dunklen Wimpern, einem energischen Kinn und – war ihm dass wirklich damals schon aufgefallen? – einem sehr sinnlichen Mund.

Hermine Jane Granger war wohl die beste Hogwartsabsolventin aller Zeiten, weibliche Lichtgestalt des Widerstandes gegen den dunklen Lord, weil beste Freundin von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley diesen unterbelichteten Superhelden, die ohne sie wohl nicht mal zwei Wochen überlebt hätten, Liebling aller Lehrer ob ihres Fleißes und ihres großen Verantwortungsbewusstseins und sie war immer die beste Möglichkeit gewesen, ihn bis zur Weißglut zu nerven mit diesem ewigen, ärgerlichen Rumgefuchtel ihrer Hände, wenn sie was wusste und dies auch gerne mitgeteilt hätte, was eigentlich dauernd der Fall gewesen war.

Seit mehr als zwei Jahren hatte sie nun Hogwarts verlassen. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, studierte sie in Oxford Zauberkunst und noch tausend andere Fächer, die sie garantiert in kürzester Zeit mit den höchsten Auszeichnungen abschließen würde.

Verdammt was tat sie hier, bei Merlin?

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich hätte ein Anliegen, das ich gerne mit Ihnen besprochen hätte, es dauert auch nicht sehr lange."

Bittend war ihr Blick gewesen und gerne hätte er ihr die Türe direkt vor der Nase zugeknallt, mit dem pädagogisch wertvollen Hinweis, dass sieben lange Jahre genug an Heimsuchung gewesen wären.

Doch etwas hatte ihn zurückgehalten, hatte ihr sogar mit düsterstem Todesserblick und mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Weg in sein Büro freigegeben. Es musste wohl sein Gewissen gewesen sein, das ihn zu solch ungewöhnlich höflichen Taten trieb.

Damals, als er wegen einer fehlerhaften Theorie des dunklen Lord nähere Bekanntschaft mit Nangini machen musste und eigentlich mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte, war sie zu diesem sterbenden Ekel aus des Kerkern zurückgekehrt, hatte trotz des vielen Blutes bemerkt, dass noch ein winziger Funke Leben in ihm gewesen war und hatte mit bekannter Vehemenz dafür gesorgt, dass er versorgt und ins St. Mungos gebracht wurde. Dort hatten die Heiler lange um sein Leben kämpfen müssen. Sein Wille war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen, dass er dies überlebte.

Sie hatte ihm später einmal erzählt, dass sie ihn in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit jeden Tag besucht hatte und sehr viel Zeit an seinem Bett verbracht hatte, mit ihm gesprochen und ihm sogar vorgelesen hatte. Er konnte sich daran nicht erinnern, auch an sie nicht, aber es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn irgendwann war es ihm wieder besser gegangen.

Wohl hatte seine Genesung fast ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, daher hatte er auch nicht miterlebt, wie die drei Superhelden ihr letztes Schuljahr wiederholten und die Schule abschlossen. Er bedauerte dies in keinster Weise, es reichte völlig, dass er erst nach dem Sommer wieder all diese Dummköpfe unterrichten durfte und diese in der Zwischenzeit wohl rein gar nichts dazugelernt hatten.

Er stand also in ihrer Schuld und daher stand sie ihm dann wenig später auch abwartend an seinem großen Schreibtisch gegenüber.

„Also, sagen Sie mir freiwillig, was Sie hierher führt, Miss Granger? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit um sie mit Ihnen zu verschwenden!" presste er nach einer längeren Weile des Schweigens in der Hoffnung, sie durch seine Grobheit zu vertreiben, heraus.

„Nun", sie räusperte sich und zog ihren Umhang etwas vom Hals ab. „Darf ich bitte meinen Mantel ablegen und mich setzen, Professor?" fragte sie höflich, es schien ihr warm zu sein.

„Ich denke es dauert nicht lange?" Er hatte wirklich keine Lust freundlich zu sein.

Eindringlich und mit einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen schaute sie ihn an. „Es ist doch beruhigend, dass sich manche Sachen nicht ändern."

Höhnisch war seine Antwort auf diese unerwartet selbstsichere Äußerung von ihr gewesen. „Einen Tee habe ich auch nicht, wenn das ein weiteres Bedürfnis Ihrerseits sein sollte."

Dann hatte sie ihn das erste Mal überrascht. Sie hatte gelacht. Ihn einfach angelacht. Glockenhell und so offen, dass er ganz vergaß, sie in Grund und Boden zu starren ob der Ungeheuerlichkeit nicht vor Angst vor ihm zu vergehen.

Als sie sich nochmals geräuspert hatte, legte sie zuerst in aller Ruhe ihren Umhang ab und setzte sich sehr aufrecht in den harten Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Sie trug ein mittelblaues Trägerkleid aus Wolle, darunter ein eng anliegendes hellbraunes Shirt, das nicht viel Spielraum für Spekulationen über die wohlgeformten Rundungen die darunter lagen, offen ließ.

Er stellte überrascht fest, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Aus dem unscheinbaren Mädchen mit den entsetzlich buschigen Haaren und den Hasenzähnen war eine sehr attraktive und anscheinend auch sehr selbstsichere junge Frau geworden.

Freundlich fuhr sie fort: „Wie sie vielleicht wissen, Professor, studiere ich zurzeit in Oxford und schließe meine Studien dort im nächsten Sommer ab."

„Ach", spottete er, „erst?" wohl wissend, dass die Regelstudienzeit mindestens 4 Jahre betrug.

„Ja", auch ihr Ton war ironisch geworden „ich habe mir etwas Zeit gelassen. Sie wissen schon, Partys, Orgien, Studentenleben eben."

„Wirklich?" Na, wer das glaubte, war ja noch dümmer als Longbottom in Zaubertränke.

„Ja, leider hat der ganze Spaß im Sommer ein Ende", sie lächelte ihn schon wieder an! Unglaublich! „Und ich bin gerade auf der Suche nach geeigneten Meistern für die noch ausstehenden Praktika."

„Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, Miss Granger", er lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück, „ich kenne mich nicht sehr gut unter den führenden Meistern der Zauberkunst aus, da sollten sie sich besser mit Professor Flitwick unterhalten."

„Das fand ich auch", entgegnete sie ihm ungerührt, „daher habe ich ihn bereits kontaktiert und er ist gerne bereit, mir geeignete Meister zu benennen, genau wie Professor McGonagall."

„Schön für Sie" ließ sich Severus betont desinteressiert vernehmen.

„Ja, nicht war. Die beiden können mir sicher weiterhelfen. Professor McGonagall stellte sogar in Aussicht selbst als Meister zur Verfügung zu stehen. Daher bleibt nur noch der letzte, beziehungsweise erste Meister offen", sie machte eine kleine Pause und ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen, „und da kommen Sie ins Spiel, Sir."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich abweisend zusammen. Egal was sie jetzt wollte, seine Reaktion würde definitiv negativ sein. Es fragte sich nur, wie negativ.

„Ich brauche noch einen Meister für mein Hauptfach. Es ist mir wichtig, dass es nicht irgendeiner ist, der gerade Zeit hat, oder wo es bequem wäre, sondern ich will beim absolut Besten seines Faches meine Lehrzeit absolvieren." Ihr Blick war sehr entschlossen und er erkannte das Feuer darin.

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie die Güte haben und auf den Punkt kommen?" zischte er möglichste beherrscht.

„Nun, Sir, mein Hauptfach ist Tränkekunde und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Sie der Beste Ihres Faches in England, wenn nicht in ganz Europa sind, Professor Snape", sie setzte sich sehr aufrecht hin, „daher möchte ich sie bitten, mich meine Lehrjahre bei Ihnen als Meister ableisten zu lassen."

Sie atmete durch. Scheinbar war ihr das doch nicht so leicht gefallen, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Severus hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt. „Ich nehme keine Meisterschüler! Niemals!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie sehr ruhig, „daher erhoffe oder erwarte ich auch, dass sie bei mir eine Ausnahme machen, Professor."

Seine Augen waren sehr schmal geworden und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten zusammengeballt.

„Verstehe ich sie richtig, Miss Granger", schneidend und gefährlich leise war seine Stimme geworden „dass sie es wagen, hier in meinen Räumen unverschämte und unerhörte Forderungen zu stellen?"

Er sah auf ihrer Oberlippe kleine Schweißperlen glitzern, dennoch stellte sie mit fester Stimme klar: „Ich hoffe nicht, dass meine Bitte unerhört bleibt, Professor, aber ja, sie verstehen Recht, ich werde im Zweifelsfall nicht davor zurückschrecken von Ihnen einen … Gefallen … einzufordern."

Er war schneller aufgestanden und sehr dicht vor sie getreten, als sie gucken konnte. Drohend baute er sich vor sie auf: „Raus!" zischte er „Verlassen sie auf der Stelle meine Räume!"

„Ich verstehe ihre Emotionen, Professor", sie saß tatsächlich immer noch auf diesem Stuhl „aber ich glaube, wir sollten erst noch einige Einzelheiten besprechen, bevor ich mich von Ihnen verabschiede."

„Wie können Sie es wagen…" sie musste sich wirklich anstrengen, damit sie ihn noch verstehen konnte.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Sir", erklärte sie ihm sachlich ihre Beweggründe, „sie sind der Beste und mir ist ganz klar, dass sie keinen und schon gar nicht mich", hier umspielte ein wissendes Lächeln ihre Lippen „als Tränkemeister ausbilden würden, wenn ich nicht einen guten Einsatz für ihre Mühen in der Tasche hätte." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und faltete ihre Hände unschuldig in ihrem Schoß, bevor sie ihn von unter herauf anschaute. „Also, ich an ihrer Stelle wäre froh, so bald und so einfach meine Lebensschuld abzugleichen." Ihr Lächeln bekam etwas Selbstzufriedenes. „Es haben sich immerhin 20 erstklassige Lehrmeister darum bemüht, dass ich bei ihnen meine Lehrzeit absolviere."

„Und warum haben sie keinen von denen genommen?" er kochte vor Wut.

„Wie gesagt, Sir, sie sind der Beste von allen!"

Jetzt stand auch sie auf. „Und bedenken Sie, Sir", bedächtig ging sie an ihm vorbei zur Türe „ich hätte auch verlangen können, dass sie mich heiraten, oder noch viel Schlimmeres!" Jetzt war aus dem Lächeln ein freches Grinsen geworden.

Sie hatte bereits den Knauf der Türe in der Hand, als sie sich nochmals umdrehte. „Ach ja, die Lehrzeit beginnt bereits am 2. Januar und dauert zwei Jahre. Ich habe Anspruch auf vier Wochen Urlaub im Jahr und einen freien Tag in der Woche. Außerdem müssen Sie mich für die Abschlussprüfungen freistellen. Über die zu behandelnden Tränke und die verpflichtenden Inhalte kann ich Sie ja noch in zwei Monaten informieren."

Er starrte sie an.

Das durfte doch gar nicht wahr sein, diese kleine freche Göre hatte ihn Schach-Matt gesetzt bevor er überhaupt seinen ersten Zug gemacht hatte. Das war ihm nur sehr selten in seinem Leben passiert, und ausnahmslos allen die es probiert hatten, war dieser Versuch nicht sehr gut bekommen. Er würde sich was ausdenken müssen! Am Besten etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes!

Aber erst einmal galt es vielleicht doch noch in eine bessere Position zu kommen. Er überlegte. Sie war ein Kopfmensch, also müssten Argumente doch eine gewisse Wirkung haben. Er trat näher an sie heran und musterte sie herablassend.

„Vielleicht bin ich der beste Tränkemeister", es klang bewusst arrogant, „aber ich kann auch Ihr schlimmster Alptraum sein, Miss Granger! Sie können doch nicht so intelligent sein, wie alle finden, wenn sie bei mir lernen wollen. Haben Ihnen die sieben Jahre nicht gereicht? Und die könnten nur ein blasser Abklatsch eines noch weit aus größeren Schreckens gewesen sein."

Sie hatte den Türknauf losgelassen und sich zu ihm gedreht. Ernst war ihr Blick „Wahrlich, Sir, die Zeit mit Ihnen war selten angenehm, schon gar nicht entspannend und nie leicht", Triumph leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. „Aber, Professor Snape", sie ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, „ich habe nie in meinem ganzen Leben mehr gelernt als in ihrem Unterricht."

Eindringlich starrten sie sich eine ganze Weile an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, wie dicht sie beieinander standen und er sogar ihren sehr ansprechenden Duft wahrnehmen konnte. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich kann Sie nicht nehmen, Miss Granger, ich habe hier Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachgehen muss."

„Keine Sorge, Professor", das offene Lächeln trat wieder auf ihr Gesicht, „ich habe bereits mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen, sie freut sich und bittet sie eindringlich meinem Anliegen zu entsprechen, außerdem hat sie eingewilligt, dass ich Ihnen die ersten beiden Klassenstufen in Zaubertränke abnehme, als Entlastung sozusagen."

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Ihnen ein Gehalt zahle, haben Sie sich getäuscht!" Na, das Argument war mehr als schwach, selbst in seinen Augen. Allerdings brachte es wieder Miss Grangers glockenhelles Lachen zu Tage. Er bemerkte, dass es bis zu ihren Augen reichte und dort kleine Glitzerpunkte ins helle Braun setzte.

„Keine Sorge, Professor, ich bin im Besitz eines sehr gut ausgestatteten Stipendiums", und frech grinsend setzte sie noch einen drauf, „ich werde Ihnen also nicht auf der Tasche liegen, nur auf den Geist gehen."

Sie hatte nicht mehr auf eine Entgegnung seinerseits gewartet, sondern ihm sehr freundlich einen guten Tag gewünscht und war verschwunden. Noch minutenlang hatte er wie angewurzelt da gestanden, mitten in seinem Büro und hatte die Türe angestarrt.

Dann hatte er mit einer einzigen zornigen Handbewegung seinen gesamten Schreibtisch leergefegt und war zu seiner Direktorin geeilt, der er sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, wie er diesen Loyalitätsbruch ihm gegenüber einschätzte. Leider hatte diese das vollkommen kalt gelassen und sie hatte auch noch behauptet, dass sie für ihn darin mehr Vorteile, als Nachteile sähe.

Welche das auch immer waren, ihn diesem Augenblick konnte er sie nirgends sehen!


	2. Chapter 2

Verlieben für Anfänger 2

Severus nahm gerade voller Vorfreude die letzte Abzweigung zu seinen Räumlichkeiten, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen blieb.

Verdammt, das hatte er völlig vergessen! Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Stirn!

Heute war ja die Geburtstagsfeier des Pottersohnes James und seine Töchter würden ihren alten Vater überhaupt nicht sehnsüchtig erwarten, sondern sich mit Kesselkuchen, Siruptorte und sonstigen Leckereien aus der Küche von Molly und Ginny Weasley vollstopfen, bevor sie dort hundemüde und mit vollen Bäuchen alle übereinander liegend in einem Bett einschlafen würden. Kinderorgie sozusagen! Mist!

Deutlich langsamer und mit entschieden weniger Vorfreude legte er auch die letzten Meter zurück und betrat seine privaten Räume. Dort entfachte er seufzend den kalten Kamin und hängte seine Robe unbedacht an die verwaiste Gardarobe. Voller Selbstmitleid schaute er sich im leeren Raum um, er hatte sich wirklich auf Eileens Buch gefreut.

Nun ja, er straffte seinen Rücken. In ca. einer Stunde würde seine Frau zurückkommen, dann ständen wenigstens die anderen Optionen des Abends noch zur Debatte. Das Grinsen kam zurück und er rieb sich die Hände. Orgien konnten nicht nur Kinder feiern!

Derweil würde er es sich schon mal auf der Couch bequem machen. Ein gutes Glas Wein und etwas Purcell oder Elgar würden das Warten erträglicher machen.

Damals, am 2. Januar 2002 hatte er seine neue Meisterschülerin nicht so freudig erwartet. Ein sehr slytherinsches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Die ersten Wochen und Monate in ihrer Lehrzeit waren mit Sicherheit weder die einfachsten, noch die leichtesten oder angenehmsten im Leben der Hermine Granger gewesen.

Nein, ganz gewiss nicht, und das war allein sein Verdienst gewesen, denn er hatte mit großer Akribie dafür Sorge getragen, ihr das Leben so schwer wie irgend möglich zu machen. Denn dann, so sein schlauer Plan, würde sie vielleicht doch bald – besser heute als gestern – aufgeben und ihn endlich wieder in Ruhe lassen!

Seine Vorgehensweise dabei war wenig subtil. Warum auch, sie hatte diesen Job unbedingt gewollt, nicht er!

Es begann damit, dass er an ihrem ersten Tag einfach nicht da war. Anstatt seine neue Meisterschülerin zu begrüßen, hatte er einige sehr amüsante Stunden in der Winkelgasse und später am Abend auch in der verschwiegenen Nebenstraße der Nokturngasse verbracht. Die Damen dort waren willig, das Butterbier billig und vor allem kümmerte sich keiner um ihn.

Während er sich mit einer Frau, deren Namen ihn nicht interessiert hatte, eingehender beschäftigte, malte er sich in lebhaften Farben aus, wie diese impertinente Person, die er jetzt zwei volle Jahre am Hals hatte, umsonst klopfend in den kalten, klammen Kerkergängen herumstand und am Ende müde und frustriert auf ihren Koffer sackte. Sie würde vielleicht sogar einen kleinen Heulkrampf bekommen und sich einen Schnupften holen!

Wie wunderbar!

Netterweise kam hinzu, dass er davon gehört hatte, dass sich Minerva McGonagall ebenfalls außer Haus befinden würde. Sonst hätte er sich sein Fernbleiben auch nicht erlauben können.

Erst spät in der Nacht machte er sich auf den Heimweg und war schon etwas enttäuscht, als er Miss Granger weder auf dem Gang vor seiner Türe, noch sonst irgendwo entdecken konnte. Nun, vielleicht war ihr inzwischen aufgegangen, wie hirnverbrannt ihre Idee gewesen war.

Das war natürlich nicht der Fall, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

Vielmehr wurde er am nächsten Morgen durch ein unerträglich frohes „Guten Morgen, Sir!" aus den beschaulichen Betrachtungen seines Frühstücktoasts gerissen. Er versuchte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu ignorieren, was ebenfalls misslang, denn sie ließ sich gut gelaunt neben ihn auf den Stuhl gleiten.

„Da sie gestern verhindert waren, nehme ich an, dass Sie heute etwas Zeit für mich erübrigen können, Professor, ich habe da nämlich noch das ein oder andere mit Ihnen abzustimmen", plauderte sie munter drauf los, nachdem sie sich Tee eingeschenkt und nach einem Toast gegriffen hatte.

Sein bedrohliches Knurren schien ihr Antwort genug zu sein, denn sie fuhr heiter fort: „Professor Flytwick war so freundlich mir eine Unterkunft zu organisieren", sie biss herzhaft in ihr Brot, „Er ist wirklich ein sehr begabter Zauberkunstmeister, die Räume sind toll!", ein freches Glitzern trat in ihre Augen, „sie liegen übrigens genau neben Ihren, Sir, mit direktem Zugang zu Ihrem Büro und Labor. Praktisch nicht wahr?"

Sie schien es tatsächlich zu genießen ihn zu provozieren, unglaublich! Er würde sich wohl mehr anstrengen müssen sie zu vergraulen, aber als Erstes würde er Filius den kurzen Hals umdrehen.

Und wie er sich angestrengt hatte! Ha!

Seine Strategie war so einfach, wie wirkungsvoll gewesen. Er hatte sie neben ihren Aufgaben an und für die Uni so mit Aufträgen und Anforderungen zugeschüttet, dass sie regelmäßig über ihre Arbeit am Schreibtisch oder zweimal auch stehend am Labortisch einschlief. Er machte sich jedes Mal die Freude sie mehr als unsanft zu wecken und es dabei natürlich nicht zu versäumen, immer wieder ihre Eignung als Tränkemeister grundsätzlich in Frage zu stellen.

Sie war zudem nicht an die viele körperliche Arbeit gewöhnt, die er kreativer Weise immer wieder für sie fand. Große Kessel ließ er sie ohne Magie schleppen, Zutaten mussten natürlich auch bei meterhohem Schnee aus dem verbotenen Wald geholt werden und natürlich durften schwere Bücherstapel unter keinen Umständen schwerelos gezaubert oder geschrumpft werden.

Er musste grinsen, in ihrer zweiten Woche hielt er es für unabdingbar, den Schrumpftrank von ihr per Hand 5 Stunden lang ohne Unterbrechung umrühren zu lassen. Klar, dass für evtl. Pausen keine Zeit blieb, lediglich für ihre Notdurft war er großmütiger Weise dazu bereit, für sie einzuspringen. Der Muskelkater am nächsten Tag war herrlich gewesen. Leider hatte Poppy viel zu schnell für Linderung gesorgt.

Nur zu gerne hätte er sie mit solchen Aktionen weiter gefordert, denn sie zeigten erste Wirkung: Sie war zu müde für blödsinnige Scherze, fröhliche Konversation und vorlaute Bemerkungen, schlief regelmäßig übers Essen ein, wenn sie sich überhaupt mal die Zeit zum Essen nahm und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren gereizten Augen würden sie sicherlich bald einsehen lassen, dass es eine vollkommen idiotische Idee gewesen war, bei ihm die Meisterlehrzeit zu absolvieren.

Aber natürlich gab diese elende, sture Besserwisserin nicht auf. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihm vielmehr den Zauberstab an den Hals gehalten, jedenfalls im übertragenen Sinne.

Es war irgendwann Mitte März gewesen, nach einigen sehr vergnüglichen Wochen mit ihr, als sie ihn um ein Gespräch bat. Innerlich rieb er sich schon die Hände.

Er ließ sie, wie immer, vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, ohne ihr einen Platz anzubieten, als er sich voller Vorfreude schwungvoll in seinen Stuhl setzte und sie unschuldig fragend anschaute.

Sie räusperte sich und fuhr sich etwas fahrig durch ihr ziemlich wildes Haar. Zum Kämmen hatte es offensichtlich heute Morgen nicht gereicht.

„Es ist so, Professor", sie schloss einen Augenblick die geröteten Augen, „machen wir uns nichts vor, Sie wissen, dass ich nicht aufgeben werde und ich weiß, dass Sie nicht aufgeben werden." Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Daher möchte ich Sie nun über meine weiteren Schritte in Kenntnis setzen."

„Wie überaus freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Granger!" säuselte er, ihre vermeintliche Niederlage bereits im Vorfeld genießend.

„Ich will nur fair sein, damit Sie nachher nicht behaupten, davon nichts gewusst zu haben, Sir!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, in der sich eine rosafarbene Flüssigkeit befand und stellte es vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was ist das?" wollte er wissen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, allein ihr schneller, flacher Atem zeigte ihre innerliche Anspannung.

„Mein Körper hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht braucht um sich zu regenerieren. Wenn ich sie ihm gebe, schaffe ich aber die mir von der Uni und Ihnen gestellten Aufgaben nicht."

„Sehr tragisch, wirklich!" gleich kamen ihm die Tränen. Oder auch nicht!

Ohne auf seinen Kommentar zu achten, sprach sie ruhig weiter: „Ich komme aus dieser Misere nur heraus, wenn ich die Regeneration beschleunige." Sie schluckte und schaute dann auf das kleine Fläschchen, „darum habe ich gestern, an meinem freien Tag, einen Trank gebraut, der dies erledigt."

„Was soll das für ein Trank sein?" fragte er gelangweilt und versuchte gekonnt seine Allarmiertheit zu verbergen. Es gab nur wenige Tränke die diese Wirkung erzeugen konnten und alle waren sie schwarzmagisch und brandgefährlich!

„Sie kennen ihn vielleicht, er heißt Sempervitalis." Jetzt schaute sie ihm wieder direkt in seine schwarzen Augen und reckte das Kinn trotzig vor.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Stuhllehne und er merkte deutlich, wie wilder Zorn in ihm hervorwirbelte. Da hatte sich diese kleine Wahnsinnige natürlich den potentesten von allen herausgefischt und natürlich auch den mit den schlimmsten Konsequenzen.

„Ihnen ist aber schon klar, Miss Granger", zischte er, „dass dieser Trank üble Nebenwirkungen hat, wovon Haarausfall noch das Harmloseste ist?"

Sie seufzte leise. „Natürlich Sir, ich habe vorher gründlich recherchiert."

„Natürlich haben Sie das!" ätze er, was für eine Neuigkeit! „Dann wissen Sie doch auch, dass dieser Trank jede erschlichene Stunde in Tagen, Wochen und Jahren zurück fordert. Sie werden am Krückstock gehen und eine zahnlose Hexe sein, bevor sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben!" Sie war doch total verrückt.

„Ich habe es durchgerechnet, Sir. Es müsste möglich sein, die wöchentliche Einnahme auf 2 Flaschen zu beschränken. In den Sommerferien und nach meinem freien Tag brauche ich ihn nicht. Alles zusammen würde es 10 Jahre kosten."

10 Jahre, sie war allen Ernstes bereit, 10 Jahre ihres Lebens für diese Lehrzeit zu opfern.

Nur mit größter Mühe und Selbstbeherrschung, hielt er sich davon ab, ihr Gewalt anzutun.

„Sie starrköpfige, fanatische Irre!" zischte er fast unhörbar, weil er seine Kiefernknochen so fest aufeinander presste.

„Wie bitte?" hatte sie auch noch die Frechheit zu fragen. In ihm schlug ein Schalter um. Mit ungebremster Wut schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Schreibtischplatte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Und was jetzt?" brüllte er, so gerne würde er sie jetzt schütteln, „Warum kommen Sie dann her, wenn Sie alles so gut recherchiert haben? Warum haben Sie die Stirn sich hier her zu stellen und mir höflich mitzuteilen, was Sie demnächst beabsichtigen?" Er war aufgesprungen und kam langsam bedrohlich auf sie zu, „Warum, Miss Oberschlau, tun Sie es nicht einfach? Soll ich jetzt etwa klein bei geben, mich um Sie sorgen und das kleine, dumme Mädchen früher zu Bett schicken?"

„Nein, Sir", sie wich nicht zurück.

„Ach nein, und was dann?" nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen und seine Emotionen verzerrten seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich wollte nur, dass Sie es wissen!" ihre Stimme zitterte und er sah deutlich das Flackern in ihren Augen.

„Gut!" er schaute sie eine Weile angewidert an, „Ich weiß es jetzt, sie können gehen!"

Sie griff mit zittriger Hand nach dem Fläschchen und steckte es in die Tasche zurück.

„Sie lassen mir keine Wahl, Professor", murmelte sie, als sie sich umdrehte um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Irrtum, Miss Granger!" spi er ihr hinterher, „Man hat immer eine Wahl!"

An diesem Abend verwüstete er sein Büro zum ersten Mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Verlieben für Anfänger 3

Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte sie diesen Abend nicht überlebt, wenn er damals schon gewusst hätte, was sie ihm ungefähr ein Jahr später beichtete.

Sie war damals wirklich so nahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte gewesen, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Am Vortag war sie einfach vor ihrem Bett zusammengebrochen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie über 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte und fand, dass Essen Zeitverschwendung sei. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war ihr entsetzlich übel und sie erbrach sich noch auf dem Bettvorleger. Rasende Kopfschmerzen und starker Schwindel zwangen sie dazu, einfach dort liegen zu bleiben wo sie war und für etliche Stunden in einen komatösen Dämmerzustand zu verfallen.

Es war wahrlich nicht angenehm gewesen, sich in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen liegend wiederzufinden und auch der Heulkrampf, den sie auch mit bestem Willen nicht unterdrücken konnte, machte das Ganze kein bisschen besser. Erst eine kalte Dusche, der Luxus von 4 Stunden Schlaf in einem weichen Bett und eine leichte, ausgewogene, warme Malzeit brachten ihre Lebensgeister wieder dazu die Augen aufzumachen.

Dann hatte sie sich ihren Mantel geschnappt und war nach draußen gegangen, etwas, was sie seit dem Beginn ihrer Lehrzeit nicht mehr freiwillig gemacht hatte. Sie musste nachdenken. Auf ihrem Weg rund um den See hatte sie schließlich den Entschluss gefasst, einen letzten Versuch zu starten mit diesem Menschen aus dem Kerker wenigstens leidlich zu Recht zu kommen, was soviel hieß wie, keine bleibenden gesundheitlichen Schäden davon zu tragen! Ihr Plan hatte zwar einige Ungekannte in der Gleichung, aber sie hatte keine große Zeit mehr, sich etwas Besseres auszudenken.

Der Rest war erstaunlich einfach gewesen. Ein Abstecher in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek und ein Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey waren schnell geschehen. Wobei es am Schwierigsten war, Poppy davon zu überzeugen, dass sie dieses verstaubte Fläschchen, dass sich gottlob im hintersten Winkel ihres Arzneischrankes fand, nur als Ansichtsexemplar benötigte und es spätestens in einer Woche wieder zurück bringen würde.

Sie hatte ja auch wirklich nicht vor, dieses Zeug zu schlucken, schon gar nicht regelmäßig. Sie war ja nicht verrückt! Vielmehr baute sie auf ihr Bauchgefühl in Bezug auf den Charakter ihres Professors. Sie war unerschütterlich der Meinung, dass seine miese Art nur eine Seite der Medaille darstellte und sich irgendwo darunter oder dahinter verborgen, der gute Snape versteckte. Oder wenigstens der bessere Snape… Man musste ihn nur hervorlocken! Das hatte sie getan, ihm einen Köder gelegt und hoffte nun inständig, dass sie nicht gänzlich falsch lag, denn dann würde sie sich über kurz oder lang einen anderen Meister für ihre Lehrjahre suchen müssen.

So ging es definitiv nicht weiter. Ihre Leistungen an der Uni wurden deutlich schlechter und sogar ihre Mutter hatte bereits gedroht sich persönlich bei Professor Snape zu beschweren. Wie peinlich wäre das denn…

Nachdem sie aus Snapes Büro gekommen war, schaffte sie es gerade noch so in ihr Zimmer, dort hatten ihre zitternden Knie schon wieder nachgegeben und sie landete ein weiteres Mal bewusstlos auf dem Vorleger.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie jedoch in ihrem Bett auf und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie sie dort hin gekommen war.

Ihr Tränkemeister hätte es wohl erklären können, war er doch nur wenige Minuten später immer noch voller Zorn in ihr Zimmer gestürmt um sie entweder nochmals zur Rede zu stellen oder ihr doch noch den Hals rumzudrehen, als er sie dort liegend fand. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass seine Wut sich geradezu in Luft auflöste, als er die junge Frau so sah.

Er hatte sich die Haare gerauft, und einige sehr, sehr unflätige Flüche auf diese Plage von Frau abgefeuert, sie dann aber sachte aufgehoben und ins Bett verfrachtet, mit einem Zauberspruch für einen Kleidungswechsel gesorgt und sie anschließend eine geraume Weile nachdenklich betrachtet.

Im sanften Licht der Kerzen sah sie sehr verletzlich und sehr jung aus. Was trieb dieses Mädchen eigentlich dazu, so verbohrt zu sein?

Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, - und manchmal konnte er es vor sich selbst nicht vermeiden solche Gedanken zu haben – dann war er ihr in diesen Dingen nicht unähnlich. Er konnte ein genau so großer Sturkopf sein, wenn er etwas wollte, und Ziele, die er sich einmal gesetzt hatte, galt es auch zu erfüllen.

Verdammt!

Es gab Situationen oder Aufgaben, da war er die Geduld in Person, konnte so ruhig, ausdauernd und gelassen sein, wie die Schlange vor dem Bau des Kaninchens.

Warum konnte er diese Gabe nicht bei dieser kleinen Hexe aktivieren? Immerhin hatte er eine so lange Zeit mit dem dunklen Lord überlebt, er würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch diese lächerlichen 20 Monate überleben - ohne Ferien waren es sogar nur 18. Er musste nur einen Weg finden, ihr diesen bescheuerten Plan auszureden ohne dabei das eigene Gesicht zu verlieren.

Nur lächerliche 7 Stunden später hatte er diesen Plan gefunden. Ha!

Wie ein Racheengel stürmte er um punkt 5:30 Uhr in der Früh, ohne die Zeit mit solchen Lappalien wie Anklopfen zu vergeuden, in ihr Zimmer und baute sich vor ihrem Bett auf. Hermine war wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochgeschnellt und versuchte verzweifelt ihre Haarmähne aus dem Sichtfeld zu bekommen.

„Miss Granger!", donnerte er.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte ihn ohne Haarwust anzublinzeln, schielte sie erst einmal auf die Uhr und verdrehte dann die Augen: „Professor, haben Sie schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?"

„Natürlich habe ich das, Miss Granger!" ihm entging leider nicht, dass sich der weite Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes über die rechte Schulter gezogen hatte und sie so zur Gänze freilegte. Zarte, milchig weiße Haut zog seinen Blick magisch an.

Sie seufzte etwas genervt, „Und was ist Ihr Begehr, hier in meinem Schlafzimmer, Sir?", sie wurde etwas rot, als sie die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Frage erkannte und schob schnell hinterher: „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Oh Gott, auch nicht besser, die Röte erstreckte sich mittlerweile bis zu ihrem sehr ansprechenden Dekollete. Beinahe hätte er gegrinst, wenn er nicht eigentlich so wütend auf sie gewesen wäre.

„In der Tat!", zischte er und streckte verlangend die Hand aus, „geben Sie mir augenblicklich den Sempervitalis-Trank!"

„Nein!" Ihr Blick wurde finster und von Scharm war schlagartig nichts mehr zu erkennen.

„Wie bitte?", er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein, Sir!" verbesserte sie sich, obwohl ihr schon klar sein musste, dass es hier nicht um Förmlichkeiten ging. Sturköpfiger Trotzkopf!

„Actio Sempervitalis!" befahl Severus blitzschnell, bevor er hier noch mehr Energien verschwendete. Zwei Sekunden später hielt er den kleinen Flakon in den Händen und nun konnte er das sehr selbstgefällige Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger!" höhnte er.

„Ich werde mir Neues brauen, das ist Ihnen doch wohl klar!", schnaubte seine Meisterschülerin aufgebracht und das würde sie wohl auch tun müssen, damit Poppy ihr nicht die Hölle heiß machte!

„Vielleicht, aber vorher werden Sie sich das hier gründlich durchlesen und dann jede einzelne dieser Anforderungen erfüllen, ich werde es kontrollieren!"

Er rümpfte die Nase: „Ach ja, Sie sollten sich etwas mehr um ihre Körperpflege kümmern und mehr auf ihre Kleidung achten, Miss Granger, Sie ruinieren mir noch meinen guten Ruf!" Auf dem Schlafshirt, das er ihr gestern angezaubert hatte, stand mit großen Buchstaben „Dady´s Girl!" Großer Merlin!

Hermine raffte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ihr zugegeben ziemlich unvorteilhaftes Nachthemd zusammen und blitze ihn mehr als wütend an. Dann siegte aber ihre Neugierde und sie deutete auf den Packen Pergament, der sich über ihr Bett verstreute. „Was ist das?" wollte sie schnippisch wissen.

„Das, Miss Granger, ist Ihr neues Fitnessprogramm, denn anscheinend mangelt es Ihnen nicht nur an Verstand, sondern auch an anderen grundlegenden Eigenschaften!"

„Fitnessprogramm?" echote sie ungläubig.

„Sehr richtig!" er schritt jetzt mit auf dem Rücken zusammengelegten Händen vor ihrem Bett auf und ab, „Sie werden jeden Morgen von 6:00 Uhr bis 7:30 Uhr etwas für Ihren verweichlichten, jämmerlichen Körper tun, außerdem werden Sie verpflichtend zu allen drei Malzeiten in der große Halle erscheinen, wenn Sie nicht in Oxford verweilen, von 8:00 Uhr bis 9:00 Uhr werden Sie dann mit den detailliert beschriebenen Meditationsübungen beginnen, damit Sie besser denken können und nicht mehr auf solch hirnrissige Ideen kommen. Danach dürfen Sie sich den Aufgaben des Tages widmen, allerdings werden Sie spätestens um 23:00 Uhr alles stehen und liegen lassen, um in Ihr Bett zu gehen. Auch das werde ich selbstverständlich kontrollieren!" Ein hämischer Gesichtsausdruck zeugte davon, dass er sich auf diese Aufgabe durchaus freute.

„Aber Professor", jammerte die junge Frau in ihrem Bett, „wenn ich am Morgen bereits 2,5 Stunden versäume und auch nicht länger als 11:00 Uhr abends arbeiten darf, schaffe ich die Arbeit nicht, das ist unmöglich!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Sie werden zur Abwechslung eben etwas länger als andere brauchen und die Zeit nacharbeiten!" Jetzt hatte er sie soweit!

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚nacharbeiten'?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Sie werden sich in adäquater Art auf Ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten und natürlich alle anderen Aufgaben hier ebenfalls erledigen müssen, denn ich toleriere keine weitere Schlamperei und Unterbrechungen und ich werde Ihnen auch nichts Aufgrund Ihres Heldenimages durchgehen lassen, wozu wahrscheinlich andere Ihrer Lehrer durchaus bereit waren!"

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach sie ihn empört.

„Daher könnte Ihre Meisterzeit eben etwas länger als gewöhnlich dauern. Ich bin großzügigerweise dazu bereit, Ihnen bis zu einen halben Jahr mehr Zeit zu gewähren, über die dazugehörigen Konditionen können wir uns ja bei Gelegenheit unterhalten."

Sie starrte ihn an, und er konnte förmlich die Gedanken sehen, die sich hinter ihrer Stirn tummelten. War das ein Friedensangebot?

In ihren braunen Augen funkelte es, sie hatte sich entschlossen! Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, hüpfte schwungvoll aus dem Bett und reckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Einverstanden, Professor!" er schlug mehr als zögerlich ein, denn ihr Duft und das schockierend kurze Nachthemd lenkten ihn etwas vom lichten Glanz seines Triumphes ab.

„Schön, dass wir das klären konnten!" grollte er und versuchte nicht in ihren Ausschnitt zu fallen.

Sie ließ seine Hand erst nach einem sehr forschenden Blick in seine schwarzen Augen los, dann drehte sie sich energisch um und verkündete munter: „Ich gehe jetzt etwas für meine desolate Körperpflege tun, werden Sie dort auch einfach so reinmarschieren, Professor?" sie schaute ihn fragend über die Schulter an, „Ich frag ja nur, denn dann sollte ich vielleicht besser die Tür abschließen, sonst beleidigt Sie der Anblick meines nackten, schlaffen Körpers noch!"

Ihr freches Grinsen ließen ihn irgendwie vermuten, dass nicht er in dieser Schlacht als Sieger hervorgegangen war und die Vorstellung einer nackten, jungen Frau unter der Dusche verfolgte ihn noch bis in seine Träume.


	4. Chapter 4

Verlieben für Anfänger 4

Ein erster tiefer Schlag der Wohnzimmeruhr riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Der Zeiger bewegte sich auf „Deine Frau kommt gleich nach Hause, schenke ein Glas Wein für sie ein".

Ausgezeichnet!

Gerade hatte er die Anweisung des weisen magischen Zeitansagers erfüllt, als es auch schon im Kamin ihres Büros zischte und sich kurz darauf die Tür öffnete. Hermine Jane Granger, jüngste Professorin für Tränkekunde an der renommierten Zauberuniversität von Edinburgh trat, ihn strahlend anlächelnd, herein.

„Guten Abend, mein Schatz!" sagte sie warm und hängte ihre Robe neben seine an den Haken.

Auch auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein offenes und herzliches Lächeln geschlichen. Auf das bereits gefüllte Glas Wein deutend, meinte er, „Ich habe Dich schon sehnsuchtsvoll erwartet, meine Liebe! Wie war Dein Tag?"

Sie seufzte: „Sehr gut, aber anstrengend."

Dankbar ließ sie sich neben ihn gleiten und wollte das Glas aus seinen Händen entgegen nehmen, aber im letzten Augenblick zog er es zurück und meinte gerissen: „Nur gegen eine angemessene Entschädigung für verwaiste Väter und wartende Ehemänner!"

„Ach, Du armer Kerl", meinte sie gespielt bedauernd und streichelte über seine raue Wange, „wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Du bis vor einer Stunde noch eine Lehrerbesprechung gehabt hättest, würde ich tatsächlich Mitleid mit Dir haben."

Ihre Lippen kamen seinen ganz nahe. „Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass Du Dich nur deswegen so einsam fühlst, weil Dir erst beim Betreten unsere Wohnung eingefallen ist, dass die Mädchen bei Ginny und Harry schlafen werden. Stimmts?"

„Nein, stimmt überhaupt nicht", er versuchte seinem Gesicht einen verkannt beleidigten Ausdruck zu geben. Diese Frau kannte ihn definitiv zu gut!

„Nun, vielleicht ist es Dir auch schon auf dem Weg von der Besprechung hierher eingefallen", gab sie nach und schielte nach dem Weinglas.

Er nutzte diese Unkonzentriertheit seiner schlauen Frau schamlos aus und küsste sie zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen.

Anscheinend gab Hermine Granger Entschädigungen aber gerne, denn sie erwiderte nicht nur lächelnd seinen Kuss, sondern schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals und presste ihren schlanken Körper eng an ihn. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das volle Weinglas zurück auf den Tisch stellen, damit sich seine Hände ebenfalls sinnvoll betätigen konnten.

Hm, an solche Begrüßungsküsse könnte er sich gewöhnen, sie waren so herrlich ausbaufähig!

Auch damals, nach dieser Sempervitalisaktion hatte er irgendwann in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten bemerkt, dass sich da einiges verändert hatte, dass er sich an sie zu gewöhnen schien.

Schlimm genug!

Sicherlich, es machte ihn immer noch wütend, dass sie ihre Aufgaben stets perfekt ausführte, es machte ihn immer noch schier verrückt, dass sie dabei die meiste Zeit auch noch gute Laune hatte!

Die intensiven Vorbereitungen auf die Abschlussarbeiten und seine vielen, vielen Sonder- und Zusatzaufgaben waren zwar sein persönliches Gegenmittel gegen diese gut gelaunte Perfektion, aber die Art der Aufträge veränderte sich dennoch unmerklich. Sie waren zwar immer noch hoch anspruchsvoll und Hermine musste sich sehr anstrengen sie zu meistern, aber es waren keine unsinnigen oder erschwerenden Aspekte mehr dabei, jedenfalls fast nicht mehr.

Anscheinend reichte ihr das aber manchmal noch nicht, denn es passierte immer wieder, dass sie sich weitere, eigenmächtige Ziele setzte. Etwas, dass natürlich sofort unterbunden werden musste – außer, wenn es ihm nützte.

„Miss Granger, was soll das hier sein?" er zeigte mit seinem langen Zeigefinger und tief gerunzelter Stirn auf die zwei dicken Umschläge auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ach, das", winkte seine Meisterschülerin von der höchsten Sprosse der Regalleiter herunter lässig ab, „das sind die fertigen Anträge für ihre Tränke, Professor."

Severus starrte sie verdrießlich an, „Welche Tränke? Welche Anträge? Sprechen Sie nicht in Rätseln!"

„Die Tränke zur Versuchsreihe rund um den Sehschärfungstrank, Sir," erklärte Hermine deutlich und akzentuiert, was ihn schon allein auf die Palme brachte, „ich habe sie beim Aufräumen gefunden und die Patentanträge angefordert und ausgefüllt. Sie müssen sie nur noch unterschreiben und abschicken."

Hermine klemmte sich ein zweites Buch unter den Arm und reckte sich schon nach einem weiteren Wälzer, als das Donnerwetter über – oder in diesem Fall unter ihr hereinbrach.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Miss Granger, einfach ungefragt in meinen Unterlagen herumzuwühlen? Habe ich Ihnen das erlaubt oder gar aufgetragen? Natürlich nicht!"

Severus war hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgeschossen und stand jetzt direkt unter der Leiter, die Nase sehr nahe an ihrem Unterschenkel. „Kommen Sie sofort da runter, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede, es ist unerträglich zu ihnen heraufschauen zu müssen!" Er stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

Hermine schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören, sie stieg in aller Seelenruhe von der Leiter, hielt aber inne, als sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war und säuselte: „Aber Professor, man kann auch zu Menschen hinaufsehen, die unter einem stehen!"

„Wirklich?" ätze er, immer noch wütend über ihre Eigenmächtigkeit.

„Auf alle Fälle, Sir! Außerdem hatten Sie mich doch eindringlich darum gebeten diesen staubigen Stapel im hinteren Regal entweder zu entsorgen, abzuheften oder zu bearbeiten", erklärte sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckend, „ich habe einen großen, staubigen Eimer voll entsorgt, einen ebenso großen Stapel ordentlich sortiert und abgeheftet und eben auch einige Dinge weiter bearbeitet."

Es hatte ganz vergessen, dass er ihr so etwas in der Art in der letzten Woche aufgetragen hatte, Verdammt!

„Sie hätten diese Versuchsreihe auch entsorgen sollen!", grollte er, so schnell kam sie ihm nicht davon, „Ein guter Zaubertrankmeister hätte erkannt, dass es unsinnige, bruchstückhafte Forschungen waren!"

„Ich bin zwar noch kein Zaubertrankmeister, war aber die Schülerin eines, nun sagen wir mal, außergewöhnlichen Zaubertrankmeisters und meines Erachtens sind beide Tränke sehr interessant, vor allem, wenn man noch an ihrer Bekömmlichkeit arbeitet. Hier, halten Sie mal einen Augenblick, Sir!", sie drückte ihm den Bücherstapel in die Hände, den sie gerade zusammen gesucht hatte und eilte zu ihrer Büchertasche. Dort sah er mit zusammengepressten Lippen, wie sie emsig nach einer Eintragung in ihrem Forschungsbuch suchte.

„Wird das heute noch was, Miss Granger, ich bin nämlich kein Bücherständer!"

„Ja, hier hab ich es, Professor!", sie hielt ihm ihre Unterlagen vor die Nase und erläuterte begeistert, „Ich habe mir nämlich gedacht, wenn Sie auf die Zugabe von rotem Mohn verzichten und dafür Himmelsleiter in gehackter Form hinzugeben, dazu noch ein oder zwei gepresste Flügel einer gestreiften Sumpflibelle, dann könnte dieser Trank sehr nützlich sein und wir könnten ihn auch in der Schule einsetzen." Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er überdachte ihre Vorschläge mit großer Skepsis, konnte aber leider keinen Fehler entdecken, daher gab er schließlich gnädig zu: „Vielleicht wären Ihre Veränderungen wirkliche eine Art Verbesserung, aber wofür wollen Sie ihn hier in der Schule einsetzen?"

„Ganz einfach: Astronomie!", als sie sein fragendes Gesicht sah, setzte sie schnell hinzu, „Sie wissen doch, dass unser Etat in diesem und im kommenden Jahr, wegen den umfangreichen Renovierungsmaßnahmen recht beschränkt ist, daher müssen sich die Schüler im Unterricht auch jeweils ein gutes Fernglas teilen. Geben wir ihnen aber den Trank mit einer Wirkzeit von einer bis eineinhalb Stunden, brauchen sie kein Fernglas und Professor Sinistra kann die Zeit effektiver für alle nutzen.

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Kosten für den Trank pro Flasche?" knurrte er.

„Circa 3 Knut, maximal." Ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er drückte ihr die Bücher wieder in die Hände und klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe, dann drehte er sich zu den zwei Umschlägen auf seinem Schreibtisch um und überlegte laut

„Nun gut, aber dazu brauchen wir leider die Genehmigung des Ministeriums."

„Richtig, daher habe ich diese auch beantragt, Sie müssen nur noch alles gegenchecken und schließlich unterschreiben, Sir".

Hermine hatte sich wieder dem Regal zugewandt und ein weiteres Buch auf den immer stärker schwankenden Stapel in ihren Armen gepackt.

„Das ist ja das Problem, es wird ewig dauern!" seufzte Severus, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend.

„Warum?", Hermine war erstaunt, „im Begleitschreiben sagen sie was von einer bis maximal zwei Wochen."

„Ja, aber meine Anträge kommen immer zurück, weil sie stets abgelehnt werden. Dann beantrage ich es wieder, es wird wieder wegen irgendetwas abgelehnt, und so weiter und so weiter. Das längste Genehmigungsverfahren hat mal 4 Jahre gedauert!" Er merkte schon, wie ihm die Galle hochkam, vor lauter Ärger über dieses zermürbende Prozedere.

„Das liegt sicherlich an einer schlampigen Antragsstellung!" vermutete Hermine frech.

„Nein, Miss Unverschämt", konterte Severus beleidigt, „das liegt an der schlampigen Sachbearbeiterin in der Abteilung zur Bewilligung experimenteller Tränke und Zauber."

Hermine lachte auf, „Haben Sie die Dame vielleicht mit Ihrem mitreißenden Charme und ihrer warmen Herzlichkeit verärgert?"

„Hmpf!" kam es vom Schreibtisch und der Rest der gemurmelten Antwort ging im Geknarre der Regalleiter unter, als Hermine sie mit dem Fuß weiter schob, „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, dass sie mich hasst!"

„Ach, das tun doch viele, warum sollte sie sich die Mühe machen Sie so zu ärgern?", Hermine stand schon wieder auf der Leiter.

„Weil sie mich für einen Todesser hält, der davon gekommen ist!" Mit einem lauten Rumpeln fielen Hermines Bücher zu Boden.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich, Miss Granger?" wütend pfefferte er die beiden Umschläge in den Papierkorb. „Sie hat doch auch Recht: Ich bin ein Todesser, der davon gekommen ist!"

„Das sind Sie nicht!" rief Hermine, stieg eilig von der Leiter und baute sich empört vor seinem Schreibtisch auf, ohne sich um die Bücher zu kümmern.

Ihn amüsierte ihre Aufgebrachtheit in gewisser Weise, er musste sich sogar ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen, „Lassen Sie es gut sein, Miss Granger, jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Sicht der Dinge."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte eine kleine Weile, dann zückte sie entschlossen ihren Zauberstab und sammelte erst einmal ihre Bücher wieder auf, dann schnippte sie noch mal und die zwei Umschläge tauchten wieder aus dem Papierkorb auf.

„Manchmal muss man einigen Menschen auch andere Sichtweisen … anbieten!" gab sie zu bedenken, „Bitte prüfen Sie die Unterlagen, Professor und unterschreiben Sie sie, dann werden wir ja sehen, ob wir etliche Galleonen im nächsten Schuljahr gespart bekommen oder nicht!"

Nur wenige Tage später und nach einigem weiteren Hin und Her zwischen Hermine und ihm, hatte er die Unterlagen fertig ausgefüllt und ihr mit den Worten „Sie werden eine Menge unnötiger Arbeit damit haben, Miss Granger!", in die Hand gedrückt.

Und wie tatsächlich von ihm vorhergesagt, war zwei Wochen später die Ablehnung der Tränke per Eule zum Frühstück eingetroffen. Hermine hatte gekocht, vor allem als Severus vermutete, dass es an der schlampigen Antragsstellung gelegen hätte.

Sie schrieb den Antrag aufs Neue, und kaum eine Woche später kam der positive Bescheid. Severus war ehrlich überrascht, als er aber das äußerst zufriedene Gesicht seiner Meisterschülerin betrachtete, erwachte sein Misstrauen. „Miss Granger, was haben Sie getan?"

„Wie bitte?", tat diese einfach zu unschuldig, „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass ich etwas getan habe?"

„Miss Granger!"

„Nun gut, vielleicht habe ich der Dame einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet und vielleicht hatte ich zufällig den berühmten Harry Potter dabei und vielleicht ließ ich unsere exzellenten Kontakte zum Zaubereiminister durchscheinen", gab Hermine rein hypothetisch zu.

„Ach, vielleicht?"

„Ja, vielleicht", Hermine schob sich näher an die Kerkertüre heran, „Allerdings hat das Ganze auch einen klitzekleinen Haken…"

„Einen Haken? Und der wäre?" Er befürchtete das Schlimmste!

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich irgendwie ein Abendessen mit der sehr attraktiven Sachbearbeiterin und dem außergewöhnlichen Doppelspion in Aussicht gestellt."

„Sie haben was??? Sie unmögliche…." Mehr hatte sie wohl nicht mehr gehört, denn sie war so schlau, augenblicklich und fluchtartig die Kerker zu räumen.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war sie übrigens zwei Wochen später zu diesem Abendessen mitgekommen und er hatte sich zu seiner und Miss Grangers grenzenlosen Überraschung, so sehr von seiner eigentlich nicht existierenden guten Seite gezeigt, dass Miss Penelope Brick, die misstrauische, und nur mäßig ansehnliche Sachbearbeiterin, doch einiger Maßen versöhnt schien. Jedenfalls reichte es, dass er mit den Anträgen seither nur noch halb soviel Ärger hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Verlieben für Anfänger 5

„Hast Du heute Abend noch was vor?" erkundigte er sich, zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbernd.

„Hm", überlegte Hermine. Seine Liebkosungen sichtlich genießend, spielte sie mit den Knöpfen seiner Weste, „wenn ich morgen und am Wochenende frei haben will, muss ich heute noch Melanie Gordons Meisterarbeit zu Ende sichten", sie richtete sich etwas auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, „Du wolltest sie auch noch lesen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte, Miss Gordon hatte über ein sehr interessantes Trankprojekt geschrieben, welches sich mit Wahrheitserkennungstränken beschäftigte. Ziemlich amüsant, wenn man bedachte, dass jener, der den Trank zu sich nahm, Lügner an der Verfärbung ihrer Nasenspitze erkennen konnte. Je größer die Lüge, umso bunter die Nasen des Schwindlers. Schade, dass Gilderoy Lockhart nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtete.

„Gut", sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und erhob sich, „gib mir zwei Stunden, dann müsste ich einigermaßen durch sein."

„Ich werde hier Deiner voll Sehnsucht harren, meine Liebe!" ließ er sie kummervoll wissen.

Sie lachte auf und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, „Du armer, armer vernachlässigter Mann, ich werde Deiner und den Qualen die Du wegen uns Frauen erleidest, gedenken!" sprach sie mit dramatischer Stimme.

„Das ist auch das Mindeste was Du tun kannst, Weib!" ein anzügliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, „aber das reicht natürlich nicht, um mich in ansprechender Weise zu Entschädigen."

„Hm", sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinder an die Lippen, als wenn sie über seine Forderung gründlich nachdenken müsste, „wie wäre es denn dann anschließend mit einer wilden Orgie auf der Wohnzimmercouch?"

Seine Augen blitzten und die linke Augenbraue wanderte anerkennend nach oben, „Akzeptabel!"

„Was, nur akzeptabel?" Hermine stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „Willst Du lieber anstelle der Orgie, die Nacht auf diesem Sofa verbringen? Allein?"

„Nein, nein", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Es ist ja auch nicht die Orgie, die ich nicht will, sondern eher die Couch. Sie ist einfach nicht für solche … Aktionen … ausgelegt. Sie ist ja auch schon älter. Wir sollten über eine neue nachdenken."

„Also, ich mag unsere Couch", verkündete Hermine und auch ihre Augen glitzerten übermütig – kein gutes Zeichen! „Vielleicht brauchen wir ja kein neues Sofa, vielleicht brauche ich ja einen neuen Mann, der ist nämlich auch schon … älter." Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort gesagt, war sie auch schon hinter ihrer Bürotür verschwunden, was ihr Glück war, denn das Sofakissen prallte nur wenige Sekunden später am Holz der Türe ab.

Na, egal, er würde sich nachher zu rächen wissen!

Er wollte sich schon gemütlich zurücklehnen, um sich in aller Ruhe einige nette Vergeltungsaktionen für später zu überlegen, als sie nochmals vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Türe steckte.

„Severus", bat sie verführerisch, „gibst Du mir noch das Glas Wein?"

„Und was bekomme ich dafür? Weitere infame und niederträchtige Beleidigungen?" Doch er stand schon auf um es ihr zu reichen. Außerdem musste er eh noch das Kissen aufheben.

„Nein", flötete sie, „ich verspreche Dir nur, Deinen Töchtern nicht zu erzählen, dass ihr allzeit korrekter und strenger Vater mit dem Sofakissen geworfen hat." Sein missmutiges Knurren erstickte sie aber zum Trost in einem sehr betörenden Kuss.

Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und er nahm seufzend auf dem alten Sofa Platz, dabei strich er liebevoll über ihre weiche, dunkelrote Decke, die dort über der Lehne lag und ebenfalls auf sie wartete.

Er nahm einen winzigen Schluck Wein und schob sich das Kissen im Rücken zu Recht. Eigentlich war die Couch gar nicht so ungemütlich. Zufrieden lauschte er den Klängen von Edward Elgar und dachte an Hermine.

Bei Merlin, er liebte diese verrückte Frau, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Seine Töchter natürlich ausgenommen.

Er liebte sie mit einer Intensität, die ihm nicht selten unheimlich war. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein und wann war das überhaupt geschehen? Wann hatte er sich eigentlich in Hermine Jane Granger verliebt?

Gute Frage, und gar nicht so leicht und schnell zu beantworten, wie er nach angestrengtem Nachdenken zugeben musste. Er streckte seine langen Beine auf dem Sofa aus und schloss die Augen. Eines war klar, es hatte schon eine beträchtliche Zeit gedauert, bis sich diese schlaue, schöne und sture Hexe nahezu unbemerkt in sein Herz geschlichen hatte und er hatte sich wirklich mit allen Kräften dagegen gewehrt! So gut das eben ging bei so einer Person!

Ja, er gewöhnte sich im ersten halben Jahr ihrer Lehrzeit langsam an sie, aber verliebt, nein verliebt war er damals noch nicht in sie gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich schmunzelnd daran, dass ihre Unterhaltungen zu dieser Zeit häufig nach einem gewissen Muster abliefen: Sie rauften sich zuerst etwas und dann traf sie häufig einen gewissen Punkt, an dem er sie wieder in ihre Schranken weisen musste, leider war das nie so leicht, denn sie hatte die lästige Angewohnheit immer das letzte Wort haben zu müssen und das war wirklich zu ärgerlich.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie mit den Aufsätzen fertig sind, kommen Sie bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer, wir müssen über den Sommer sprechen!"

Sie sah etwas überrascht von ihren Korrekturen auf, „Was ist mit dem Sommer, Sir, fällt er etwa in diesem Jahr mal wieder aus?"

„Sollte das etwa Humor sein, Miss Granger?" fragte er spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte wohl gute Laune, das konnte man ändern.

„Wie? Humor hier im Kerker, das würde ich mir doch nie erlauben, Sir!", wobei das nur sehr schlecht versteckte Grinsen ihre Aussage Lügen strafte. Mit Miss Gordons Wahrheitserkennungstrank würde die Nase seiner Assistentin garantiert in allen Regenbogenfarben geleuchtet haben.

„Gut für Sie, sonst könnte ich auf den dummen Gedanken kommen, Sie neigten zu Übermut, aus Mangel an Arbeit!" Ah, wurde ihr Grinsen da ein wenig schmaler? Sehr gut!

„Aber nein, Professor, bei Ihrer großen Sorge, mich vor Langeweile zu schützen, fühle ich mich doch ziemlich gut beschäftigt!", sie schaute sehr unschuldig, „Was ist denn nun mit dem Sommer?"

„Nicht mit dem Sommer, Miss Granger, sondern mit den Sommerferien und Ihrem Sommerprojekt. Die Liste der Zutaten ist heute gekommen, Sie können mit der Planung beginnen!"

„Oh, aber sicher, Sir, bin in etwa einer halben Stunde fertig."

Severus starrte ungläubig auf die vielen Pergamente auf ihrem Schreibtisch und trat näher heran, „Sind das die Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors der zweiten Klasse?" Als sie nickte, schnaubte er abfällig, „Dann brauchen Sie mindestens das Doppelte an Zeit um all die Fehler anzustreichen!"

„Hm, eigentlich macht sich die Klasse ganz gut", Hermine blätterte in dem bereits erledigten Stapel, „Ich war wirklich sehr überrascht, ein paar von ihnen haben sogar richtiges Potential, wie ich meine!"

Nicht zu fassen, diese Klasse war ein tränketechnischer Albtraum und er war nicht undankbar, sie für dieses halbe Jahr los zu sein. Seine Stimme bekam einen zynischen Unterton: „Potential? So, so, sind Ihre Ansprüche auch hoch genug, Miss Granger oder lassen Sie Ihnen einfach nur alles durchgehen?"

„Nun, Professor", sie schaute in frech an, „das können Sie ja an den Prüfungsergebnissen ablesen und werden es spätestens nach den Sommerferien erfahren, wenn Sie sie wieder selbst unterrichten."

„Ja, das werde ich", schnaubte er gefährlich leise, „und sollte ich dann zu der bedauerlichen Erkenntnis gelangen, dass Sie ihnen die vorgeschriebenen Inhalte und Kenntnisse nicht ausreichend genug vermittelt haben, sehe ich mich wohl gezwungen Ihnen eine schlechte Abschlussnote in diesem Bereich zu geben." Dieser spöttische Blick aus ihren braunen Augen machte ihn eindeutig wütend und wusste er nicht noch von früher, wie sehr sie auf ihre Noten bedacht war?

Tatsächlich schlich sich ein besorgter und ärgerlicher Zug auf ihr Gesicht und er erwartete schon, dass sie die Hände auf die Hüften stemmte und sich auf eine wilde Verteidigungsrede einstimmte, Gryffindors waren ja so einfach zu durchschauen. Aber sie seufzte nur bedauernd und griff wieder nach Feder und Pergament, „Das ist Ihr gutes Recht, Professor."

Was? Das war alles? Sie entrollte den nächsten Aufsatz und legte die Beschwerungsgewichte darauf, „ich rechne übrigens gar nicht mit guten Noten!", ließ sie ihn wie nebenher wissen.

„Ach nein, sie Vorzeigestreberin?"

„Nein, Sir, denn Sie sind nur für ihr enormes Wissen und ihre nahezu unübertroffene Fachkompetenz bekannt, nicht aber für das Vergeben von guten Noten."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich nur von Dummköpfen umgeben bin!" mutmaßte er, zugegebener Maßen doch ein klitzekleinwenig geschmeichelt.

Seine Meisterschülerin tauchte ihre Feder in das Tintenfass und begann leise zu lächeln, „Es ist wahrscheinlich sogar besser, wenn ich keine guten Noten von Ihnen bekomme!" überlegte sie laut.

„Und warum das?"

„Weil sonst noch jemand denken könnte, ich hätte sie mir auf andere Art verdient." Sie wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. Bei Merlin! Dieses kleine Biest!

Er beugte sich sehr nahe zu ihr über den Schreibtisch, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese Option bei Ihnen besteht, Miss Granger!"

„Solange Sie so unfreundlich, miesepetrig und gemein sind, ist ein Angebot auch mehr als unwahrscheinlich, Sir", strahlte sie ihn an, obwohl er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gemeint hatte, ein Flackern in ihren Augen zu bemerken.

„Welch ein Glück für mich, dass ich bin wie ich bin, Miss Granger!" schleuderte er ihr entgegen, dann stieß er sich energisch vom Tisch ab und drehte sich schnell herum, um mit wehender Robe aus ihrem Zimmer zu rauschen.

Als er die Tür zuschlug, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus noch ihr breites Grinsen wahr.

Ja, der Sommer 2002 und diese Zutatenexpedition in ihrem ersten Meisterlehrjahr war vielleicht ein guter Anfang um der Beantwortung dieser Frage nach dem Verlieben näher zu kommen.

„So, haben Ihre, ach so begabten Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors Sie doch länger beansprucht als erwartet?" säuselte er, als sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät zur Besprechung in seine privaten Räume kam.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, ich habe noch die aktuelle Inventarliste gesucht und Miss Overnight brauchte noch einen Rat."

„Miss Overnight aus der zweiten Klasse?" überlegte Severus die Stirn runzelnd, „was wollte einer meiner Slytherins bei Ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„Natürlich wollte sie eigentlich zu Ihnen, Sir", versuchte Hermine zu erklären und sortierte einen dicken Stapel Pergamente auf ihrem Arm, „aber ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich ihr auch helfen könnte und ich denke, dass sie damit besser bedient war."

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf so etwas, Miss Überheblich!" grollte Slytherins Oberschlange, „was sollte es denn geben, womit sie bei Ihnen besser aufgehoben wäre, als bei ihrem eigenen Hauslehrer?"

„Ähm, also", Hermine senkte ihre Stimme, „es handelte sich um ein Frauenthema, Sir," als sie Severus erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, huschte ein kleines Grinsen über ihre Lippen, „aber ich kann natürlich Miss Overnight gerne zurückholen, damit Sie sich selbst mit diesem Problem näher beschäftigen können, Professor."

„Nun, schon gut", wiegelte er möglichst unbeteiligt klingend ab. Severus hasste solche Gespräche, weil er nie wusste, was er so sagen sollte und schickte die Schülerinnen möglichst umgehend zu Poppy. „Aber nicht, dass Sie jetzt die Kummerkastentante meines Hauses werden, Miss Granger, das fällt nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!" versicherte Hermine feixend und setzte sich auf seinen ungeduldigen Hinweis in den Sessel vor den Kamin.

Severus schaute sie griesgrämig an, „Also Miss Granger, kommen wir endlich zum eigentlichen Thema unserer Unterredung, ich möchte mich ja nicht den ganzen Abend mit Ihnen herumschlagen müssen!"

Er schnaubte genervt auf und deutete auf einen dicken Umschlag mit dem Wappen der Oxforder Universität, „Hier ist die sehr umfangreiche Zutatenliste Ihres Professors. Ich weiß ja nicht was die sich so denken, aber wenn mein erster Eindruck nicht täuscht, schicken sie uns quer durch die ganze Welt", er seufzte, „das Ganze dauert mindesten einen Monat oder eher mehr und wird Unsummen kosten. Ob wir mit dem Erlös des Immergrüntrankes auskommen werden, bezweifle ich stark."

Er drückte Hermine die Liste in die Hand und grinste sie hämisch an, „Da es Ihre Exkursion ist, werden Sie wohl auch für die nicht gedeckten Kosten aufkommen müssen, Miss Granger und dass Ihr Urlaub damit auch aufgebraucht sein wird, ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich!"

„Ja, so etwas in der Art hatte ich mir schon gedacht, Professor", Hermine war bereits in die Unterlagen vertieft, „gut, dass Professor McGonagall uns einen kleinen Zuschuss in Aussicht gestellt hat."

Das hatte Minerva natürlich mal wieder vergessen mit ihm zu besprechen. Unglaublich, wer war hier eigentlich zuständig? Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch um einige Grade.

„Ich erwarte Ihre ausführliche Routenplanung, die Kostenaufstellung und die Liste der benötigten Ausrüstungsgegenstände in zwei Wochen in Form einer Präsentation", befahl er scharf, dann bleckte er seine Zähne zu einem kleinen Wolfsgrinsen, „und wenn die Direktorin schon Gelder für so etwas locker macht, wird sie sicherlich auch gerne Genaueres über diese Reise wissen wollen!"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor!" nickte Hermine abwesend.

„Hier haben Sie die 300 Galeonen", er warf ihr missgelaunt ein kleines Ledersäckchen auf den Schoß, „Neben Ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen und den Prüfungsvorbereitungen Ihrer Klassen hat diese Aufgabe ab jetzt Priorität."

Sie steckte das Säckchen in ihre Büchertasche. „Soll ich auch für Ihre Ausrüstung sorgen oder wollen Sie das selbst erledigen, Sir?" erkundigte sie sich und blätterte drei Pergamente weiter.

„Diese Exkursion ist ja nicht auf meinen Wunsch zustande gekommen, daher halte ich es für angemessen, dass Sie einen Vorschlag machen, ich entscheide dann, ob ich Ihren Plänen folge."

„Gut, ist auch praktischer, denn wenn ich für mich plane, kann ich es auch gleich für zwei tun." Sie machte sich einige Notizen.

„Ach, Miss Granger", fiel ihm noch ein, „Bitte legen Sie den Zeitraum der Reise so, dass ich mich noch auf das nächste Schuljahr vorbereiten kann und auch noch einige Wochen zusammenhängend Urlaub machen kann."

„Sie machen Urlaub?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus und er hatte augenblicklich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Natürlich mache ich Urlaub, was dachten Sie denn?" entrüstete er sich.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich habe mich immer schon gefragt, was Sie so mit Ihren Ferien anfangen." Hermine wurde etwas rot.

„Was ich in meinem Urlaub mache, geht Sie gar nichts an, wichtig ist nur, dass ich welchen haben möchte, trotz oder gerade wegen dieses Mühlsteins von Meisterschülerin an meinem Hals!" er musste ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er einen Großteil der Ferien stets in Hogwarts verbrachte und nur für wenige Tage in sein Haus in Spinners End fuhr um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Alles in allem waren seine Ferien völlig unspektakulär.

Hermine schaute ihn lange prüfend an, er fühlte sich unter ihrem Blick unwohl, denn man konnte die verschiedenen Emotionen leicht von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Da war Bedauern, Mitgefühl und Entschlossenheit zu erkennen und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht recht identifizieren konnte.

Dann klappte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und stand auf, „Wissen Sie Sir, Mühlsteine können verdammt hilfreich sein!" sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wozu, zum richtigen Ersäufen?" spottete er.

„Nein, zum Mahlen von Mehl oder Öl, Sir!" der Blick den sie ihm dabei schenkte, war so unbeschreiblich intensiv, dass er nach kurzer Zeit des Starrens weg sehen musste. Diese Person war eine Plage!

„Gute Nacht, Professor!" murmelte sie schließlich mit warmer, leiser Stimme und wartete nicht auf seine Erwiderung.


	6. Chapter 6

Verlieben für Anfänger 6

Die nächsten zwei Wochen sah er sie fast nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Was ihn nicht so sehr freute, wie er sich das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Aber er weigerte sich strikt darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war.

Am Tag der Präsentation war er äußerst übler Laune und er fasste insgeheim den Beschluss, jeden noch so kleinen Fehler in ihrer Planung zu finden und ihr gnadenlos um die Ohren zu schlagen, das würde ihn sicher wieder aufbauen! Bei Merlin, es ging doch nichts über schöne Aussichten!

Sie hatte darum gebeten, ihre Ergebnisse in einem leeren Klassenraum im hinteren Flügel vorstellen zu dürfen, na, ihm sollte es Recht sein.

Als er dort eintrat, war der Raum dunkel, er konnte bis auf einen bequemen Sessel nicht viel erkennen. Schon wollte er seinen Zauberstab zücken, als er die Stimme seiner Schülerin erkannte, „Oh, Professor, Sie sind schon da, bitte nehmen Sie Platz, es geht sofort los!" Sie hörte sich eindeutig aufgeregt an, wie er bemerkte.

Er ließ sich missmutig in den Sessel fallen und sofort erschien vor ihm eine große, dreidimensionale Weltkarte, sie war umgeben mit Bildern all der Zutaten und Bestandteile, die es zusammenzutragen galt.

In den nächsten 60 Minuten erläuterte seine Meisterschülerin ihm nicht nur die ausgetüftelte Routenführung, sondern auch alle möglichen Fundorte, die einzelnen Etappen, die nötigen Mittel und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Sie machte dies so anschaulich, spannend und übersichtlich, dass er seinen Vorsatz, sie niederzumachen, gänzlich vergaß, sondern ihr vielmehr gebannt zuhörte.

Als sie schließlich für mehr Licht sorgte um alle wichtigen Aspekte nochmals zusammen zufassen, waren ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Frisur etwas in Mitleidenschaft geraten.

„Die Reise beginnt am 5. Juli und wird genau 17 Tage dauern. Sie geht über drei Kontinente mit jeweils zwei- bis maximal dreitägigen Touren. Dazwischen deponieren wir die gesammelten Bestände in magischen Depos hier, hier und hier", sie deutete mit ihrem leuchtenden Zauberstab auf rote Punkte in Afrika, Südamerika und Mitteleuropa. „Dann brauche ich hier in Hogwarts noch ein oder zwei Tage um einige Bestandteile im verbotenen Wald zu holen und am Ende noch eine Woche zum ordentlichen Katalogisieren." Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann lächelte sie ihn ob seines Schweigens etwas unsicher an, „Es entstehen Kosten von 250 bis 290 Galeonen. Was sagen Sie, Sir?"

Er starrte sie ein wenig fassungslos an. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch zittriger und verlosch schließlich ganz, „Sir?"

„Wo ist der Haken, Miss Granger?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ich versteh sie nicht, Sir?"

„Es muss doch in diesem ganzen Plan einen eklatanten Haken geben", er stand auf und trat näher an die Landkarte heran, die jetzt noch als Schlussbild der Präsentation vor ihm schwebte, „Die Reise ist kürzer und billiger, als es nach ihren Unterlagen zu erwarten war. Sie versprechen mir hier außerdem eher Ferien als Arbeit, da stimmt doch was nicht!" Er drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um und fixierte sie kritisch mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Nun", Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf, er hatte sie gerade gelobt, zwar nicht offen aber für seine Verhältnisse schon ziemlich deutlich, „Sie suchen einen Haken, Sir? Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen dann besser sagen, dass das magische Zelt, in dem wir die meiste Zeit leben werden, nur geliehen ist und nach Katze riecht." Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Außerdem", Hermine machte eine Pause und zupfte etwas an ihrer Robe herum.

„Was außerdem?" fragte Severus lauernd, er wusste doch, dass da noch was kam.

„Na ja, wir werden auch häufiger auf Muggel treffen, daher habe ich mir erlaubt, Ihnen eine Garnitur passender Kleidung zu besorgen." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel dunkler Wäschestücke.

„Ich hoffe die Größe stimmt, aber ich kann es auch noch umtauschen oder ändern", beeilte sich Hermine anzufügen, als sie den skeptischen Blick ihres Tränkemeisters sah.

Sie hatte eine dunkelgraue Zipphose mit dreifachem Reißverschluss besorgt, dazu zwei schwarze Poloshirts und einen schwarzen Fleecepullover mit Stehkragen, schwarze Spezialsocken und vier weiße Funktionsshirts. Ganz unten lagen ein schwarzer Anorak, halbhohe graue Wanderschuhe und ein geräumiger schwarzer Treckingrucksack.

Er prüfte alles eingehend, fand auch hier nichts auszusetzen und knurrte herablassend, „Die Farben sind akzeptabel."

Hermine grinste, nahm dann aber noch mal tief Luft, „Gut, aber da ist noch was", Severus zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sie gerade rot anlief. „Das magische Zelt hat drei Räume, das wird sicherlich für uns beide ausreichen, aber wir dürfen bei einigen Routenabschnitten keine Magie verwenden, um die besonders wertvollen Substanzen nicht zu schädigen oder die eigene Magie dieser Orte nicht zu stören, daher habe ich ein Muggelzelt gekauft. Da wir es tragen müssen und nicht verkleinern dürfen, ist es wichtig, dass es möglichst wenig Gewicht hat." Sie wrang die Hände und wurde noch etwas röter um die Nase, „Also, es ist nicht sehr groß und besteht nur aus einem kleinen Raum, wir werden nicht viel mehr Platz darin haben, als dort zu schlafen und unser Zeug zu verstauen."

„Aber es wird doch wohl für zwei Betten reichen, Miss Granger?"

„Also, zwei Schlafsäcke auf zwei Isomatten haben locker darin Platz", sie deutete entschuldigend auf zwei dickere und zwei dünne Rollen, die auf einem der Ausrüstungstische lagen.

„Schlafsack und Isomatte?" er inspizierte die genannten Dinge mit spitzen Fingern und eindeutig ablehnenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, aber als Ausgleich sozusagen, dürfen Sie auch zwei Mal in einem sehr schönen Hotel übernachten, Professor!" versuchte Hermine es werbend.

„Nun gut", seufzte ihr Tränkemeister, „waren das alle Haken, Miss Granger?"

„Fast", jetzt schaute sie recht jämmerlich drein, „es handelt sich um die Verpflegung, es ist sicherlich fair Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich eine echte Niete im Kochen bin!" sie ließ den Kopf so tief hängen, dass er nicht anders konnte, als in ein dunkles, grollendes Lachen auszubrechen. Hermine schaute überrascht auf.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf!", rumpelte er amüsiert, „Miss Perfekt kann etwas nicht!"

Hermines überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte darauf hin pikiert, „Ich kann auch nicht besonders gut fliegen, Sir, oder Handarbeiten, die sind auch nicht meine Stärke."

„Oder schweigen oder sich beherrschen oder nachgeben oder …", ergänzte Severus die Defizite seiner Schülerin gerne.

„Schon gut!" schnaubte diese ihn unterbrechend und schob ihre Unterlippe beleidigt nach vorne.

Sie sah – reizend aus – fand Severus und er meinte versöhnlich, „Machen Sie sich um die Kocherei keine Gedanken, Miss Granger, das ist sozusagen Chefsache!"

„Sie können kochen, Sir?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ein bisschen, für uns beide wird es wohl reichen!", er sah sich um und rieb sich die Hände, „So, Miss Granger, bevor Sie noch weitere Haken auspacken können, lassen Sie uns in meine Räume gehen und einen Tee bestellen, ich habe da noch einige Fragen zu Details."

„Gerne Sir, aber ich wollte hier noch aufräumen."

„Nein, lassen Sie alles stehen, Minerva soll sich Ihre Planungen auch anhören, dann geben Sie aber 350-400 Galeonen an, denn ich will den Zuschuss der Schule haben!"

„Geht klar, Sir", grinste Hermine.

„Und lassen Sie besser die attraktiven Aspekte der Reise weg, sonst will sie uns noch begleiten!"

Seine schlechte Laune war wie weggefegt. Daher gab es nachher auch keinen Tee, sondern Wein und die anschließende Diskussionsrunde mit seiner Meisterschülerin war so anregend wie wild und er konnte sich nicht erinnern in den letzten Jahren einen Abend so genossen zu haben wie diesen.


	7. Chapter 7

Verlieben für Anfänger 7

Bevor sie aber fürs Zutatensammeln und für ein eventuelles Verlieben zusammen auf große Weltreise gehen konnte, musste Hermine noch ihre Abschlussprüfungen in Tränkekunde, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung ablegen. Bei Merlin, was für ein Drama!

Wahrscheinlich hätten ihm Mister Potter und Mister Weasley einiges davon berichten können, wie nervenaufreibend Prüfungszeiten mit Miss Hermine Granger waren, wenn er denn auf den glorreichen Gedanken gekommen wäre, diese zu fragen! Was er natürlich nicht getan hatte, wer war er denn! Immerhin reichte ihm ein Mitglied dieser Spezialeinheit zur Errettung der Zaubererwelt vollkommen. Nach diesen Examen war er allerdings fast soweit, die beiden Herren um die Gründung einer Selbsthilfegruppe zu ersuchen. Aber keine Panik, nur fast!

Die erste Phase ihrer Klausurvorbereitungen begann damit, dass sich dieser verbissene Ich-schaffe-es-nur-wenn-ich-mich-richtig-anstrenge-Ausdruck nur noch von ihrem Gesicht wegbewegte, um dem panischen Ich-werde-garantiert-Versagen-Ausdruck Platz zu machen. Diese Phase war für ihr Umfeld relativ gut zu verkraften, man musste nur vermeiden sie anzusehen. Was bei ihm zugegeben auch schon mal besser funktioniert hatte.

In der zweiten Phase wurde es dann schon unangenehmer, denn sie erschreckte ihn ständig zu Tode, weil sie sich zur Gewohnheit machte, urplötzlich und ohne jede Ankündigung bei der Arbeit oder beim Essen oder bei was auch immer, aufzuspringen, um schnell mal eben in ihrem speziellen Prüfungsvorbereitungsbuch, (das die Ausmaße eines Weltalmanachs hatte) eine weitere dringende Notiz zu vermerken. Er machte sich schon Sorgen, ob er von ihrer Angewohnheit bleibende Schäden davon tragen würde.

Die dritte Phase brachte ihn dann aber an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Hermine stellte das Schlafen ein, zum einen, um auch die Nacht fürs Lernen und Wiederholen zu nutzen und zum anderen, weil sie vor lauter Adrenalin und Angst eh nicht mehr zur Ruhe kam. Daher schlich sie sich lieber mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Zimmer (Er hatte ihr nämlich das Licht nach 23:00 Uhr magisch abgedreht) in die Bibliothek oder in leere Klassenzimmer, Besenkammern oder andere mehr oder weniger geeignete Räume, wo er sie dann irgendwann über riesige Bücherstapeln und Bergen von Pergament schlafend, einsammeln musste.

Wegen ihm hätte sie dort ruhig liegen bleiben können, war ihm doch egal, wo sie ihre Nächte verbrachte, aber Minerva war leider der blödsinnigen Idee, dass er für seine Meisterschülerin verantwortlich sei und sich gefälligst um sie zu kümmern habe. Was er natürlich völlig anders sah! Allerdings machte sich ein winzig kleiner Teil seines Herzens schon etwas Sorgen darüber, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch noch zu diesem Sempervitalistrank greifen könnte, also war es klüger, ein wachsames Auge auf sie zu werfen.

Die Warnzauber, die er an ihrer Schlafzimmertüre angebracht hatte, erleichterten ihm wenigstens das Suchen, er fand sie nämlich schneller, jedenfalls bis dass sie es herausfand und klug wie immer, zu umgehen wusste. Musste diese Frau auch unbedingt Zauberkunst studieren?

Als Antwort auf ihren Ideenreichtum bat er Filius Flitwick um Hilfe. Der entwickelte dann einige wesentlich kompliziertere Benachrichtigungszauber, mit denen sie doch deutlich länger beschäftigt war. Bis dahin verlegte sie sich auf ihr Muggelwissen, denn er erwischte sie dabei, dass sie unter der Bettdecke um 4:00 Uhr morgens noch mit einer sogenannten Taschenlampe las, die er natürlich sofort konfiszierte und ihr wild androhte, sie wenn nötig ans Bett zu fesseln, sollte sie nicht endlich damit aufhören, so über zu reagieren. Sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen, was er für ziemlich unfair hielt, denn er hasste heulende Frauen! Sie ließ sich erst wieder beruhigen, als er ihr die Taschenlampe zähneknirschend zurück gab.

War das jetzt Phase vier, fragte er sich verzweifelt? Die Wir-heulen-und-jammern,-bis-wir-unseren-Tränkemeister-auf-die-Geschlossene-des-St.-Mungos-gebracht-haben-Phase? Bei Merlin, da gehörte sie doch hin! Garantiert würde diese verrückte Hexe das beste Prüfungsergebnis aller Zeiten abliefern, warum musste sie dann so tun, als wenn ein ‚Annehmbar' schon zu hoch gegriffen wäre?

So ging das nun wirklich nicht weiter, bis zu den Examen war es noch eine Woche, keiner von beiden würde dieses sieben Tage überleben, er musste sich mal wieder was einfallen lassen um ihr Leben zu retten – und seines gleich mit!

Dieses Mal dauerte es zwei Tage, bis er eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Es war ja auch ziemlich schwierig! Er überbrückte die Zeit indem er ihr ein Schlafmittel in ihren Abendtee gab, das setzte sie für mindestens 8 Stunden außer Gefecht und verschaffte ihm zwei ruhige Nächte. Er überlegte schon hoffnungsvoll, ob er diese Taktik bis zu den Klausuren nicht einfach weiter führen sollte, aber auch hier kam sie ihm bedauerlicherweise auf die Schliche. Mist!

Aber er hatte ja noch seinen Plan! Zu diesem gehörte in einem ersten Schritt die Lastenverteilung. Dazu bat er Minerva und Filius zu einer konspirativen Krisensitzung und vereinbarte mit ihnen, dass sie jeweils für ihr Fachgebiet eine Prüfungsklausur aus praktischen und theoretischen Anteilen zusammenstellen möchten, die in ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad absolutes Meisterniveau hatte, mit weniger wäre Hermines Superhirn eh nicht ausgelastet. Dann simulierten sie an drei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen die Abschlussprüfungen, indem sie Hermine einfach in die Große Halle setzten, was sehr praktisch war, denn da saßen nämlich schon die anderen nervösen Schüler, denn auch in Hogwarts hatten die Prüfungswochen begonnen. Am Nachmittag nahmen sie ihr dann die praktischen Examen ab.

Sie war von dem Vorschlag begeistert gewesen und vor allem war sie so beschäftigt. Sie ging weder Miss Pince noch ihm weiter auf die Nerven, denn sie war ja für fast 12 Stunden gefordert. An den Abenden hatte sie zwei Stunden Zeit den Stoff für den nächsten Tag zu wiederholen und er schenkte ihr großzügiger Weise eine Stunde, damit sie mit ihm nochmals über alle Aufgaben sprechen konnte, denn Hermine liebte es, noch mal alle Fragen detailliert durchzugehen.

Nach diesen harten Tagen ließ er sie einen Tag Verschnaufen und arrangierte dafür ein Treffen mit ihren Eltern, die von ihm natürlich schriftlich, klare Anweisungen für den Verlauf dieses Tages erhalten hatten. Sie willigten sofort ein, auch sie kannten Prüfungszeiten mit ihrer Tochter.

Dann stand Schritt drei an, mit dem Schwerpunkt körperliche Ermüdung kontra geistiges Überschnappen und dafür hatte Severus sich etwas Besonders ausgedacht.

Er baute sich Donnerstagfrüh vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf: „Miss Granger, sind sie bereit?"

„Wofür Sir?" fragte sie erstaunt und kramte schon wieder in irgendwelchen Unterlagen herum.

„Wir werden in den verbotenen Wald gehen!" bestimmte er und rieb sich die Hände.

„Und was machen wir da?" fragte sie vorsichtig, denn der verbotene Wald war ihr eindeutig nicht geheuer!

„Wir suchen dort ein möglichst gefährliches Geschöpf, wie einen Werwolf oder eine Chimära, um Sie ihnen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen!" antwortete Severus trocken, „Denn dann hätte ich endlich wieder Ruhe!"

„Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass wir im Augenblick Neumond haben, Sir?" antwortete Hermine.

„Egal, bleibt noch die Chimära", winkte Severus ab, ihm kam da gerade ein Gedanke, „Gibt es nicht auch ein Muggelmärchen, wo Kinder in den Wald geführt werden, damit man sie los wird?"

„Ja, Sir, ‚Hänsel und Gretel' heißt das Märchen, aber die Kinder werden aus Not in den Wald geführt, weil die Eltern nichts mehr zu essen haben und dort wartet auch kein Monster auf sie, sondern eine Hexe!" stellte Hermine klar, gab dann aber seufzend zu, „allerdings wollte die Hexe die Kinder verspeisen, was im Endresultat auch nicht besser als eine Chimära ist!"

„Gut, eine furchteinflößende Hexe ist auch akzeptabel", freute sich Severus, „ich werde gleich nachher Minerva fragen, sie ist meiner Meinung nach prädestiniert für diese Rolle!"

Hermine musste grinsen, „Ich finde ja eher, dass Sie den Job machen sollten, Professor. Ihre Qualitäten im Kindererschrecken und Quälen sind unbestritten meisterlich!"

„Mag sein, aber ich will Sie nicht verspeisen, das Mästen würde bei Ihnen viel zu lange dauern und zudem sind sie garantiert zäh wie Leder!"

„Ah ja", war Hermines spöttischer Kommentar zu diesem zweifelhaften Kompliment, „gut zu wissen, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommen wird, das Quälen und Erschrecken kenne ich ja schon, damit komme ich klar!"

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", Severus griff nach seinem Mantel, „und solange wir kein Monster oder andere gefährliche Wesen finden, werden wir Zutaten sammeln. Nämlich genau die, welche Sie laut ihrer Präsentation erst in einem Monat dort zusammentragen wollten. Wir können das auch gleich jetzt erledigen, dann habe ich mehr Ferien und muss Sie nicht länger ertragen als nötig!"

„Und was ist mit meinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen?" jammerte Hermine und starrte auf ihren reich gefüllten Schreibtisch.

„Sie haben sich wahrlich genug vorbereitet!" schnaubte Severus, „Packen Sie übrigens etwas zu essen ein und etwas für die Nacht, Sie werden im Wald übernachten!"

„Wie bitte, ich werde dort übernachten?" Hermine klang etwas besorgt, „und was ist mit Ihnen, übernachten Sie nicht?"

„Nein, ich muss zurück, morgen früh habe ich Aufsicht in der großen Halle und außerdem muss ich Ihre schriftliche Probeprüfung im Fach Zaubertränke durchsehen, dazu brauche ich bestimmt den ganzen Nachmittag, weil Sie sich mal wieder nicht kurz fassen konnten!"

Hermine starrte ihn an, dann stemmte sie die Hände auf die Hüften: „Sir, ich werde unter keinen Umständen alleine in diesem Wald bleiben, ganz egal für was das alles gut sein soll!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass Sie dort allein bleiben werden", entgegnete Severus amüsiert, „Hagrid wird uns in einer kleinen Waldhütte erwarten und mich dann ablösen."

Er sah, dass sie sich entspannte und sogar erleichtert durchatmete. Zudem sprang ihr Verstand wieder an, denn sie meinte fest: „Nun denn, aber ich brauche wenigstens zwei Stunden, um alles zusammen zu suchen. Einige der Pflanzen und Tiere brauchen spezielle Konservierungsmethoden, ich habe mich darauf bisher nicht vorbereitet, dass wollte ich erst nach den Prüfungen angehen."

„Das soll mir recht sein", lenkte Severus großzügig ein, obwohl er sogar mit drei Stunden gerechnet hatte, und hängte seinen Mantel wieder an den Haken, „Sie haben die zwei Stunden, aber beeilen Sie sich, sonst kommen wir nicht rechtzeitig am Treffpunkt an!"

Beim anschließenden Marsch in den Wald legte er ein mörderisches Tempo vor und genoss ihr erschöpftes Keuchen hinter sich, sie würde sicherlich gut schlafen in dieser Nacht!

Als sie gegen 18:00 Uhr an der Waldhütte ankamen, erwartete sie Hagrid schon.

„`Nabend Professor Snape, Sir, hallo Hermine, Ihr habt Euch aber beeilt!" stellte Hagrid froh fest, „aber das is gut, dann können wir zwei noch die schottische Strauchviper suchen, bevor es dunkel wird, nicht war Hermine", er zwinkerte der japsenden Miss Granger verheißungsvoll zu, die nur schwach mit dem Kopf nickte, „oder wollen Sie doch mit, Professor?"

Er schaute Severus fragend an, der daraufhin schnell abwinkte: „Nein, nein! Ich muss leider zurück zum Schloss!" von Schlangen in allen Größen hatte er ein für alle mal genug!

„Schade, sinn so liebe Tierchen!" brummte Hagrid bedauernd, was nicht nur bei Severus ein heimliches Augenrollen verursachte.

„Ja, wie Schade! Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühe, Hagrid!", er nickte dem Halbriesen leicht zu und wandte sich dann an Hermine, „Miss Granger, ich erwarte Sie am Samstagmorgen gegen 10:00 Uhr im Büro der Direktorin, dann bekommen Sie die Ergebnisse der Probeprüfungen mitgeteilt", mit großer Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass seine Meisterschülerin immer noch außer Atem war und auch ziemlich geschafft wirkte, sehr gut, das würde sich auch nicht ändern, denn Hagrid hatte klare Anweisungen sie nicht zu schonen.

Beschwingt trat er den Weg zurück an, wo er sich auf einen entspannten Abend und eine geruhsame Nacht freute.

Am Freitagabend ließ Hermine lange auf sich warten und erst gegen Mitternacht hörte er ihre Schlafzimmertüre gehen. Kurz darauf schlurfte sie ins Labor, wo er noch über einen kleinen experimentellen Trank knobelte.

„Ah, Sie sind zurück!" Sie sah noch viel fertiger aus, als gestern Abend. Sehr gut!

„Ja, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass wir keinen noch so großen Umweg ausgelassen haben!" murrte sie müde. Sie packte den schweren Rucksack auf den Beistelltisch und legte einen Stasiszauber über ihn.

„Ich erledige das hier morgen", gähnte sie, „heute geht es nicht mehr, ich kann meine Augen einfach nicht mehr aufhalten. Gute Nacht Professor."

„Gute Nacht Miss Granger!" triumphierte Severus. Er war wirklich nicht schlecht!

Die Ergebnisse der Probeprüfungen waren übrigens wie erwartet: Ohnegleichen. Sie freute sich trotzdem wie verrückt und war dann den ganzen Samstag mit der Konservierung und Weiterverarbeitung der gesammelten Zutaten aus dem verbotenen Wald beschäftigt. Auch in dieser Nacht schlief sie vergleichsweise gut und er damit auch. Ha! Was war er doch für ein Genie!

Jetzt musste er nur noch den Sonntag überstehen und hierfür griff Schritt vier seines Plans, mit der Überschrift: Phantastische Ablenkung!


	8. Chapter 8

Verlieben für Anfänger 8

„Miss Granger, wo wollen Sie hin?" fragte er am Sonntagmorgen, nachdem sie gerade in der großen Halle gefrühstückt hatten.

„In die Bibliothek", erklärte Hermine, „mir sind da noch einige Sachen unklar, die ich besser für morgen noch klären sollte", sie hatte schon wieder diesen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck und ihr Frühstück hätte nicht mal einen Minimuff ernähren können.

„Nichts dergleichen werden Sie tun, wir haben andere Pläne für diesen Tag!", bestimmte er und zog sie Richtung Kerker.

„Ach, und was für Pläne haben wir?", sie musste sich beeilen um mit seinen großen Schritten mithalten zu können.

„Wir werden jemanden besuchen", eröffnete ihr Severus gut gelaunt.

„Oh, wen denn?" fragte Hermine erstaunt und blieb interessiert stehen.

„Das werden Sie schon früh genug erfahren, Miss Neugierde!" grinste Severus, er wusste doch, mit was sie zu locken war, „Jetzt kommen Sie schon! Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich was anständiges Anziehen und in einer halben Stunde am Apparierpunkt erscheinen."

Hermines leicht empörtes Gebrummel, was er denn so unter anständiger Kleidung verstehen würde, gekonnte ignorierend, verschwand er in seinem Büro.

Als sie pünktlich am Apparierpunkt eintraf, war er mit ihrer Erscheinung sehr zufrieden, sie hatte ihre widerspenstigen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und das leichte, hellblaue Sommerkleid mit seiner passenden Weste standen ihr ausgezeichnet. Sie sah gut aus, fand er.

„Sagen Sie mir jetzt, wen wir besuchen werden?", fragte sie, als sie sich lächelnd zu ihm stellte, sie hatte seinen anerkennenden Blick bemerkt.

„Nein, lassen Sie sich überraschen!", schnarrte Severus, und damit sie ihn nicht weiter nerven konnte, fasste er sie schnell an der Hand und mit einem Wisch waren sie verschwunden.

Als sie sich wieder materialisierten, standen sie nahe einer riesigen grauen Mauer, die aus groben Steinblöcken gehauen war. Severus ließ ihre Hand los – die sich gar nicht mal so schlecht angefühlt hatte und schaute sich suchend um, dann steuerte er zielstrebig einen kleinen unscheinbaren Schuppen an, murmelte vor dessen verwitterter Tür eine leise Zauberformel und bat dann Hermine ungeduldig, „Kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger, lehnen Sie sich einfach dagegen, wie beim Gleis 9 ¾!"

Hermine lag sicherlich die eine oder andere Frage auf der Zunge, sie schluckte sie aber alle ausnahmsweise herunter um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und sich gegen die Türe zu lehnen. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. Er tat es ihr gleich und beide standen gleich darauf in einer großen, dunkel getäfelten, ehrwürdigen Halle.

Die Wände waren, wie beim Ministerium mit großen Kaminen bestückt. Viele Portraits bedeckten die übrigen Flächen und Wappen und Fahnen hingen hier. Der gesamte Raum vermittelte den Eindruck von Kultiviertheit und dezenter Exklusivität.

„Wo sind wir, Sir?" frage Hermine, sich interessiert umschauend.

„Das, Miss Granger", Severus machte eine weite Geste und man konnte den Stolz deutlich aus seiner Stimmte heraushören, „ist die älteste und wohl renommierteste Lehrstätte für magische Tränke in ganz Europa: Die Universität von Edinburgh."

„Oh, wirklich!" Hermine war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Und wir haben das große Glück, gleich Professor Ambros Carter zu treffen, dessen Name Ihnen sicherlich aus vielen Büchern und Fachartikeln bekannt sein dürfte. Professor Carter war so freundlich sich einige Stunden Zeit zu nehmen um uns zu empfangen und Ihnen die Universität zu zeigen."

„Was? Der Ambros Carter?", Hermine war ganz aus dem Häuschen, „Professor Carter ist einer der ganz großen Tränkemeister unserer Zeit, bei ihm zu studieren ist ein echtes Privileg. Unzählige Studenten aus der ganzen Welt stellen jedes Jahr ihre Anträge um hier einen Studienplatz zu bekommen, er nimmt nur die Allerbesten!" Sie bekam schon ganz rote Wangen.

„Stimmt genau!", wäre Hermine nicht selbst so begeistert gewesen, hätte sie sicherlich bemerkt, dass ihr Tränkemeister vor lauter Stolz schier platzte.

„Und warum trifft er uns hier? Kennen Sie ihn etwa persönlich, Sir?" Sie wippte vor lauter Aufregung auf ihren Fußballen auf und ab.

Er musste über ihre Begeisterung schmunzeln, aber anstatt ihr zu antworten, winkte er ihr ihm zu folgen und schritt zügig einen langen, breiten Gang entlang, „Sie sollten an ihrer Geduld arbeiten, Miss Granger! Und jetzt kommen Sie schon, wir wollen Professor Carter nicht warten lassen!" Diese Aufforderung stellte sich als vollkommen unnötig heraus, denn sie klebte förmlich an seiner Seite und hätte sicherlich noch mehr Fragen gestellt, wenn er nicht so schnell gegangen wäre, dass sie schon fast laufen musste.

Sie hielten bei einer kleinen Türe an, vor der eine lange Reihe von Bänken an den Wänden stand, anscheinend waren sie für wartende Studenten gedacht, die sich ansonsten hier versammelten.

Severus rückte seinen Binder gerade, strich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht und klopfte an. Ein dünnes „Herein" war zu hören und er öffnete knarrend die alte Türe und trat in einen ebenfalls dunkel getäfelten Raum.

Vorsichtig folgte ihm Hermine und blickte sich gespannt um.

„Ah, Severus, mein lieber Junge!" ein sehr alter Zauberer, der Hogwarts Tränkemeister nur bis zur Brust reichte, erhob sich erfreut von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und kam trippelnd auf die beiden zu.

„Ambros, schön Sie wieder zu sehen und herzlichen Dank, dass Sie Zeit für uns haben!" mit ungeahnter Wärme in seiner Stimme schüttelte Severus die ihm dargereichte Hand und zauberte sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, was Hermine anscheinend so faszinierte, dass sie einige Augenblicke ihre Aufgeregtheit ganz vergaß.

„Oh, ich freue mich auch Dich endlich noch mal zu treffen, Du lässt Dich viel zu selten blicken, mein Lieber!" Ambros Carter schien zwar ziemlich alt zu sein, aber an Vitalität mangelte es ihm offensichtlich nicht. Unter buschigen, weißen Brauen blitzten ihn dunkle Knopfaugen liebevoll an. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um, die ihn etwas unsicher anlächelte.

„Und das ist die berühmte Hermine Granger!" schmunzelte er und reichte ihr die Hand, „Sie sind noch viel hübscher, als auf den vielen Zeitungsfotos, die es von Ihnen gibt."

„Oh, danke!", stotterte Hermine und wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzel, „Es ist mir eine wirkliche Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Carter!"

Der alte Zauberer schaute der jungen Frau eingehend in die hellen braunen Augen und schien zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, denn er klatschte fröhlich in die Hände:

„Kommt, setzt Euch, ich habe uns Tee bestellt und etwas Gebäck, ihr müsst alles aufessen, sonst sind die Hauselfen böse!"

Als sie alle saßen, bat der Professor, „Bitte, Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich und würden uns allen Tee einschenken, meine Hände zittern schon ein wenig, man wird ja leider nicht jünger!"

„Sehr gerne Professor!" antwortete Hermine und kam seiner Bitte sofort nach.

„Sie haben in Oxford studiert, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Carter, als er ihr seine Tasse entgegen hielt.

„Ja, Sir, bei Professor Montgomery", nickte sie und bemühte sich, dass Zittern ihrer Hände in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Hm, guter Mann, Montgomery, aber warum haben wir Sie nicht bekommen?", Carter blitzte die junge Frau an, die daraufhin schon wieder vor Verlegenheit zu glühen begann.

„Weil Miss Granger den Hals nicht voll genug bekommt!", schnaubte Severus leise, was ihm einen strafenden Blick seiner Meisterschülerin einbrachte, als sie auch seine Tasse füllte.

„Ich wäre sehr gerne zu Ihnen nach Edinburgh gekommen, Sir", erklärte Hermine und reichte Severus die Milch, „aber weil ich neben Zaubertränke noch Zauberkunst und Verwandlung studieren wollte, ging dies nur an einer großen Uni mit vielen Zweigen."

„Sag ich doch, sie bekommt nie genug!", stichelte ihr Tränkemeister.

„Verstehe, verstehe", murmelte Carter und grinste Severus kurz an, „Und sie haben es wirklich geschafft, dass er Sie als Meisterschülerin nimmt, das ist fast so eine unvorstellbare Leistung, wie die Welt von diesem idiotischen Irren befreit zu haben, mit dem sich unser Severus so lange hat herumschlagen müssen!"

„Nein, das war vergleichsweise einfach", entgegnete Hermine trocken und nippte an ihrem Tee, „ich habe ihn dafür nur erpressen müssen, ging ganz leicht!"

Professor Carter brach in ein lautes Lachen aus, als er Severus säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hattest Du nicht gesagt, dass Sie aus Gryffindor kommt, Severus?", kicherte Professor Carter und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ja, leider!", seufzte dieser, „jetzt herrscht in meinem Labor neben Political Correctness, Ehrbarkeit und Heldenmut!"

„Ehrbarkeit und Heldenmut waren schon da, Professor", verbesserte ihn Hermine, „nur an Werten wie „Freundschaft und Freundlichkeit" arbeiten wir noch!"

„Na, da haben Sie ja noch was zu tun, meine Liebe!" stimmte Carter ihr munter zu, „Hat Ihnen Ihre Oberschlange eigentlich mal erzählt, Miss Granger, woher wir uns kennen?"

„Nein, bis vorhin wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass sie sich überhaupt kennen, Sir!"

„Nun, Severus Snape war hier Student und dann auch mein Meisterschüler", er tätschelte Severus Arm, „einer von dreien in all den vielen Jahren. Wie Sie sich denken können, bin ich darin noch viel wählerischer, als bei der Auswahl meiner Studenten. Aber ihn dort", er deutete auf Severus, „ihn musste ich damals überreden!"

„Ehrlich, warum?", fragte Hermine gespannt.

„Weil er sich diesen Idioten um Voldemort anschließen wollte, er war so fasziniert von schwarzer Magie, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte!"

Severus schnaubte, musste Carter auch immer so direkt sein? Das stellte damals schon ein Problem dar. Nie hatte er aus seiner Gesinnung ein Hehl gemacht, es war nicht leicht für Severus gewesen, ihn aus dem Zauberstabbereich des Dunklen Lords herauszuhalten.

„Und Sie wollten ihn nicht gehen lassen, stimmts?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Genau, dieser Junge war das Beste, was mir je an Talent und Willen unter die Nase gekommen ist, ich konnte ihn doch nicht in sein Verderben rennen lassen."

„Daher hat er mich geködert", ergänzte Severus kühl, „er hat in Aussicht gestellt, mir den Zugang zur geheimen Abteilung der Universität zu ermöglichen, wenn ich bei ihm meine Meisterzeit absolviere."

„Sie müssen wissen, meine Liebe", fügte Carter an, „diese geheime Abteilung ist wirklich sagenhaft, sie besteht seit der Gründung dieser Hochschule im Jahre 900 nach Christus und beherbergt natürlich auch einmalige schwarzmagische Bücher und Manuskripte."

„Die ich aber nur in zensierter Form zu sehen bekam!" knurrte Severus, „denn unser ehrbarer Professor hier, hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten."

„Wie konnte ich auch, immerhin habe ich es nicht geschafft Dich von diesem Pack fernzuhalten!", verteidigte sich Professor Carter aufgebracht.

Severus hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Ich sage ja nicht, dass es falsch war Ambros, es war nur ein Wortbruch, ich hätte es damals als unbrechbaren Schwur besiegeln sollen."

„Ja, Du warst noch jung und unerfahren!" seufzte Professor Carter, „Ich war jedenfalls nie in meinem Leben froher, als in dem Augenblick, da ich hörte, dass Du als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gehst. Dort wusste ich Dich sicher unter den wachsamen Augen von Albus, obwohl ich mir klar darüber bin, dass Deine Schüler diese Einschätzung nicht teilen, oder Miss Granger?"

„Nun, Sir, die Meisten wohl eher nicht!" Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Miss Granger, sorgen Sie besser dafür, dass Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk Ihre Meisterzeit nicht drastisch verkürzt", warnte Severus schmollend, was Hermines Grinsen aber noch vertiefte.

„Ich sollte erwähnen, dass wir an der Kritikfähigkeit auch noch arbeiten", ließ sie Professor Carter süffisant wissen.

Dieser verbarg sein Schmunzeln damit, dass er schnell einen Schluck Tee trank und sich dann munter erkundigte, „Was haben Sie denn für Zukunftspläne Miss Granger, wenn Sie im nächsten Jahr ihre Meisterzeit beendet haben werden?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, „Also, zuerst werde ich natürlich die Meisterzeiten für Zauberkunst und dann für Verwandlung ableisten, da es aber keine Hauptfächer sind, geht das wahrscheinlich auch in Teilzeit. Das Unterrichten macht mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß, und Minerva McGonagall hat schon anklingen lassen, dass ich ihre halbe Stelle Verwandlung haben könnte, aber Professor Montgomery hat mir auch eine interessante Forschungsassistenz in seinem Privatlabor angeboten. Ein weiteres Angebot kommt von Kingsley Shaklebolt, er will mich gerne im Ministerium haben, da könnte ich bestimmt etwas Sinnvolles bewirken. Aber auch das St. Mungos hat bereits angefragt, sie denken dort über eine neue Stelle im Bereich Heiltränke nach, für die sie mich haben wollen."

„An Perspektiven mangelt es Ihnen ja nicht gerade, Miss Granger!" stellte Professor Carter anerkennend fest.

„Nein, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt auch alles ganz anders. Ich bin finanziell unabhängig, daher kann ich mich ohne Not in Ruhe umsehen."

„Ja, tun sie das, meine Liebe und folgen Sie dann Ihrem Herzen, das weiß meist vor unserem Verstand, was gut für uns ist!" riet der alte Zauberer weise.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Professor!" nickte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich war übrigens von Ihrer Probeklausur im Fach Zaubertränke sehr angetan", Professor Carter stand auf um einen dicken Stapel Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch zu holen. „Severus war so freundlich, sie mir zukommen zu lassen."

„Das war ja das Mindeste, immerhin sind die Fragen von Ihnen, Sir", bemerkte Severus und freute sich schon auf die Wirkung die diese Nachricht auf Hermine haben würde.

Diese blieb auch nicht lange aus, sie schaute Severus verblüfft an, „Die Fragen stammen von Professor Carter?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Natürlich, er führt jedes Jahr solche Prüfungen durch, weshalb sollte ich mir dann die Mühe machen, extra eine für Sie zusammenzustellen."

„Und wer hat die Bewertung vorgenommen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Wir beide zusammen", schmunzelte Carter, „Ich habe die Klausur mit einer Expresseule bekommen und dann an Severus zurückgeschickt, als ich damit durch war", er strich sich seinen Schnäuzer glatt, „was übrigens ziemlich lange gedauert hat, ich habe noch nie eine solch umfassende Prüfungsarbeit gesehen!"

„Ja, Miss Granger kann sich einfach nicht kurz fassen!" stimmte Severus seufzend zu, dann beugte er sich zu seiner verdatterten Meisterschülerin herüber, „Sie sehen also, Miss Granger, dass Sie wirklich umfassend und ausreichend vorbereitet sind und wenn dies schon die Meinung des obersten Tränkemeisters der Universität von Edinburgh ist, können Sie es langsam auch glauben!"

„Sehr richtig!" stimmte Carter zu, „es war unbestritten die beste Arbeit die ich je gelesen habe und ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über einige Aspekte ins Gespräch kommen", er zückte seine Taschenuhr, „aber erst wollen wir eine Kleinigkeit zum Lunch nehmen und dann zeige ich Ihnen die Uni. Wollen wir?"

Natürlich wollten sie, was für eine Frage. Und nach einer sehr anregenden Fachdiskussion bei Tisch, führte der Professor seine Gäste durch die Labore und anderen Räumlichkeiten und natürlich auch durch die Bibliothek der Universität. Hermine war hingerissen. Ihre Wangen glühten den ganzen Tag vor Freude und Aufregung und allein der Glanz, der in ihren Augen lag, war all die Mühe der letzten Wochen und Tage wert gewesen.

Sie kehrten erst am späten Nachmittag zurück, nachdem sie sich sehr herzlich von Professor Carter verabschiedet und noch einen kurzen Blick auf die berühmte Burg der Stadt geworfen hatten, die übrigens genau über der Universität lag.

Bevor sich Hermine nach dem Abendessen von Severus verabschiedete, um doch noch einmal einen winzigen Blick in ihre Verwandlungsunterlagen zu werfen und ihre Sachen für die Prüfungswoche zusammenzupacken, schaute sie ihren Tränkemeister lange mit einem warmen Lächeln an, dann reichte sie ihm die Hand, die er etwas verwundert und zögernd ergriff, „Ich möchte Ihnen von Herzen danken Professor, nicht nur für diesen umwerfenden Tag, sondern auch für alles andere, was Sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen für mich getan haben!"

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken, das war purer Eigennutz, Miss Granger!" behauptete Severus möglichst kühl, damit sie ja nicht merkte, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass seine Bemühungen Erfolg gehabt hatten. Ob sie ihm das allerdings abnahm, wagte er sehr zu bezweifeln.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen für die Prüfungen alles Gute, denken Sie immer daran, Sie sind blendend vorbereitet, es gibt keinen Grund unschuldige Kommilitonen oder Professoren in den Wahnsinn zu treiben mit Ihrer Nervosität!"

„Ja, schon gut!", gab Hermine zu, bevor sie schmunzelnd ergänzte „dann werde ich Ihnen mal besser regelmäßig Bericht erstatten, ob es mir auch gelungen ist, dies zu vermeiden!"

„Was? Ich dachte ich wäre Sie jetzt für eine Woche los, da werden Sie mich doch nicht mit Ihren ellenlangen Erlebnisberichten langweilen!" entsetzte sich Severus.

„Aber natürlich werde ich das", verkündete Hermine froh, „Harry und Ron sind nämlich auf einem Lehrgang und Ginny hat diese Woche ein Freundschaftsspiel im Ausland, da bleiben nur noch Sie übrig, Sir!"

„Miss Granger, Sie brauchen eindeutig mehr Freunde!" seufzte Severus.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit denen, die ich bereits habe, Professor! Bis nächsten Samstag also!", sie winkte ihm lächelnd zu und verschwand beschwingt hinter ihrer Zimmertür.

Wie angekündigt, schrieb sie die ganze kommende Woche wirklich jeden Tag einen relativ kurzen Bericht über die Fragen und ihre Antworten und er las ihn tatsächlich gerne.

Am Samstagnachmittag kam sie wieder, völlig geschafft und ausgelaugt von dieser Prüfungsmarathonwoche und mit einer ausgewachsenen Sehnenscheidenentzündung vom vielen Schreiben, aber doch durchaus zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen.

Die Ergebnisse würde sie allerdings frühestens in ein paar Wochen, wahrscheinlich aber erst nach den Ferien erfahren. Bis dahin musste sie wohl oder übel in der furchtbar schrecklichen Ungewissheit leben, ob sie ein ‚Ohnegleichen' mit oder ohne Auszeichnung erhalten würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Verlieben für Anfänger 9

Die Uhr schlug neun Mal und er stellte überrascht fest, dass die Musik abgelaufen war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entschied er sich nun für ein Streichkonzert von Purcell und nippte nochmals an seinem Wein.

„Wie kommst Du voran?" erkundigte er sich rufend bei seiner schwer arbeitenden Frau im Nebenzimmer.

„Sehr gut, dauert nicht mehr lange", kam prompt die Antwort.

„Schade!", rief er bedauernd zurück, „dann muss ich die minütlich hier eintreffenden Angebote dieser anderen Frauen leider ausschlagen, oder?"

„Auf alle Fälle, mein Lieber! Denk an die Couch!"

Sein amüsiertes Lachen wurde unterbrochen, als sie den Kopf durch die Türe steckte, „Anstatt Dir solche Dummheiten auszudenken, Severus Snape, und Dich zu langweilen, könntest Du etwas Sinnvolles tun und z.B. die zwei Tränke für Poppy endlich ansetzen!"

„Ich langweile mich gar nicht, es macht mir nur Spaß Dich zu ärgern", stellte er klar, „die Tränke für die Krankenstation stehen morgen früh auf dem Plan, während Du noch in Morpheus Armen liegst.

„Und was tust Du jetzt gerade?", wollte sie interessiert wissen und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Im Augenblick versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich den Fehler begangen habe, mich in diese besserwisserische, junge Schönheit zu verlieben, die mit ihren weisen Ratschlägen einfach nicht hinterm Berg halten kann."

„Das ist doch ganz einfach, Severus, irgendwo zwischen Mitteleuropa, Afrika und Amerika."

„Hm", nickte er, „das dachte ich auch!"

„Du sahst einfach so sexy aus, mit diesem eng anliegenden Poloshirt und den kurzen Hosen", schwärmte Hermine, „Ich hatte die Oberteile extra eine Nummer kleiner gekauft, damit sie auch Deine breite Brust gut zur Geltung bringen!"

„So, so, sagtest Du damals nicht was von besserer Atmungsaktivität und Klimafunktion?" schmunzelte Severus.

„Ja, dafür war es sicherlich auch nicht schlecht, aber die Optik war eindeutig das Beste!"

Er richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf, „Und wann bist Du endlich fertig, damit ich Dir zeigen kann, wie die Optik heute so aussieht – ohne Hemd?"

Hermine lachte auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Severus Snape, Du denkst doch wirklich immer nur an das Eine!"

„Natürlich und das heute zugegebener Maßen schon ziemlich lange und bisher ohne spürbaren Erfolg!"

„Ich beeile mich ja schon!", versprach Hermine erneut, dann war sie, den Kopf über ihren manchmal ziemlich kindischen und ungeduldigen Ehemann schüttelnd, wieder verschwunden und Severus versank erneut in Erinnerungen.

Die Reise war mehr als annehmbar verlaufen. Er hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck Ferien zu haben, obwohl sie beide jeden Abend müde und erschöpft in die Betten oder eben in diese komischen Schlafsäcke gefallen waren.

Hermine hatte ihnen wahrlich herrliche Routen zusammengestellt, die sie an Orte führte, wo sie nicht nur zuverlässig ihre Substanzen und Zutaten fanden, sondern sich ihnen auch beeindruckende Aussichten oder Einsichten eröffneten.

Einige solcher Situationen waren ihm noch besonders lebendig in Erinnerung.

Der tiefblaue und einsam gelegene Bergsee in den Alpen z.B., wo sie zum ersten Mal ihr Zelt aufschlugen. Hermine hatte nach dem schnellen Aufbau tief eingeatmet, die Hände auf die Hüften gestemmt und begeistert verkündet, er könne ja schon mal für das Abendessen sorgen, sie wolle eine Runde schwimmen.

„Diese Seen werden von Gletschern gespeist, Miss Granger, sie werden sich den Tod holen!" belehrte er sie.

„Ach, dann geben Sie bitte meinen Eltern Bescheid, die machen sich sonst noch Sorgen!" alberte sie und entledigte sich vor seinen Augen ihres Shirts. Die Schuhe, Socken und Hose folgten und kurz darauf stand seine Meisterschülerin in einem mehr als knappen hellblauen Bikini da, was ihn doch etwas aus der Bahn warf. Allem Anschein nach schien sein Fitnessprogramm hervorragend gewirkt zu haben. Bei Merlin!

Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Blick abwenden und sich mental um die Zubereitung des einfachen Abendessens kümmern. Sie hatte übrigens recht gehabt, das Zelt roch nach Katze. Allerdings dauerte es kaum eine halbe Minute, bis ein spitzer Schrei durch die Berglandschaft gellte. So schnell er konnte, stürzte er aus dem Zelt, nur um zu sehen, dass er wie immer Recht gehabt hatte. Das Wasser war kalt. Ha! Wer nicht hören wollte, musste eben fühlen!

Auch sehr erinnerungswürdig war die Aktion, als diese verrückte Person ihn vor diesen Kühen beschützen wollte.

Sie bogen gerade in Spanien um eine kleine Felslandschaft, als sie sich plötzlich einer Truppe halbwilder Stiere gegenübersahen. Wie angewurzelt blieben sie stehen, übrigens genau wie die Stiere, die wohl ebenfalls recht erstaunt schienen, dass hier irgendwelche Touristen herumspazierten. Beide Seiten beäugten sich eine Zeitlang, bis dass die Stiere genug von dem Gestiere hatten und zum Angriff bliesen. Mit wildem Schnauben setzten sie sich in Bewegung und nahmen Kurs auf die menschlichen Eindringlinge. Severus wollte gerade entspannt in seinen Ärmel greifen, um sie mit einem einfachen Zauber in die Flucht zu schlagen, als ihm einfiel, dass sich sein Zauberstab im Rucksack befand. Selbstverständlich hätte er ihn noch rechtzeitig herausgefischt, aber dazu kam er leider nicht, denn von einem wilden Schlag getroffen, wurde er umgeworfen und fand sich kurz darauf hinter einem dicken Felsbrocken liegend wieder, auf sich eine heftig keuchende Hermine Granger, deren wildes Haar ihm jegliche Sicht raubte.

„Miss Granger, was tun sie da?" quetschte er mühsam hervor, sie lag immerhin auf seiner Brust herum.

„Sie retten?" schlug diese nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt vor. Er spürte dabei ihren stoßweisen Atem an seiner Wange und nahm ihren sehr angenehmen Duft mehr als deutlich wahr, es war nicht schlecht, aber es machte ihn irgendwie nervös.

„Genug gerettet, Sie waren eindeutig zu lange mit diesen Möchtegernhelden zusammen! Gehen Sie sofort von mir runter!" schimpfte er daher, obwohl es wirklich gar nicht so unangenehm war, sie auf diese Art zu spüren. Aber über so etwas wollte er hier und jetzt auf keinen Fall nachdenken!

„Natürlich Sir, entschuldigen Sie."

Sie rollte sich etwas umständlich von ihm herunter, immerhin trug sie einen nicht ganz leichten Rucksack auf dem Rücken und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Selbstverständlich übersah er diese Geste, immerhin war er ja noch lange kein Greis!

„Warum haben Sie nicht einfach einen Protego gesprochen?" wollte er vorwurfsvoll wissen, als er sich schließlich doch etwas mühsam auf die Beine gestellt hatte.

„Mein Zauberstab war im Rucksack und ich wusste auf die Schnelle nicht, in welchem der vielen Fächer", gab sie zerknirscht zu, dann klopfte sie ihm noch fürsorglich etwas Schmutz von der Jacke und meinte entschuldigend, „Immerhin ist Ihnen nichts passiert, das ist doch die Hauptsache."

Er besah sie sich über seine lange Nase hinweg amüsiert und bat sie dann spöttisch:

„Erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, Miss Granger, dass ich Ihnen ihm Fach „Rette Deinen Tränkemeister" nur ein ‚Annehmbar' gebe!"

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass es wenigstens zu einem ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' reichen könnte Sir, immerhin haben Sie es nicht erwartet, dass ich sie rette!" fragte sie grinsend.

„Nein", entschied er nachdenklich, „dafür war die Landung einfach zu mies!"

Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren sogar die Nächte in dieser Konservendose, dass sie ein Zelt nannte, gar nicht so übel gewesen. Aber leider nur im Nachhinein.

„Miss Granger, rücken Sie mir gefälligst nicht so auf die Pelle!" beschwerte er sich schon zum Mal.

„Entschuldigung, Professor, aber ich habe mich gar nicht bewegt!" sie klang ein wenig zickig.

„Sie müssen sich aber bewegt haben, denn warum liegen sie hier direkt vor meiner Nase herum?" Es stimmte, er hätte bei etwas besseren Lichtverhältnissen sicherlich ihre winzigen, sonst nicht zu erkennenden Sommersprossen zählen können.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil Sie sich hier dauernd herumwälzen?" schlug sie vor.

„Ich wälze mich nirgends herum!" stellte er empört klar, „Und jetzt gehen Sie sofort wieder auf Ihre Seite zurück!"

„Ich bin auf meiner Seite, Sie müssen auf Ihre Seite zurück!" verlangte sie unverschämter Weise.

„Ich kann nicht mehr wegrücken, da ist diese Zeltwand in meinem Rücken"

„Nie im Leben!"

Er wollte sie gerade wegen ihrer Ungläubigkeit rügen, als er plötzlich merkte, wie sie ihren Oberkörper über seinen schob, „Was machen Sie da?" wollte er irritiert wissen, ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Wangen.

„Hier ist noch mindestens zwei Handbreit Platz, Professor, das beweist eindeutig, dass Sie sich zu mir gewälzt haben!" stellte seine Meisterschülerin triumphierend fest und stützte sich dabei mit beiden Unterarmen auf seiner Brust ab.

„Miss Granger, wer sich hier auf wen wälzt ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich!"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir!" kicherte sie, als sie sich ihrer Lage gewahr wurde.

„Pff! Beim nächsten Mal besorgen Sie gefälligst zwei Zelte!" grollte er und zog diesen blöden Schlafsack höher ans Kinn.

„Ach, es gibt ein nächstes Mal?"

„Das war nur so eine Redensart, Miss Granger!"

„Also für mich hörte sich das eher so an, als wenn sie es tief in ihrem Herzen genießen würden mit mir hier in einem gemütlichen, kuscheligen Zelt zu liegen, während da draußen ein wilder Sturm tobt und die Elemente sich erheben!" schäkerte sie kess.

„Sie scheinen eindeutig unter phantasierendem Höhenfieber zu leiden, Miss Granger!"

„Aber nur ein kleines bisschen!" gab sie glucksend zu.

Eine Weile war nur ihr beider Atem zu hören und das leichte Säuseln des Windes außerhalb des Zeltdaches. Dann raschelte ihr Schlafsack wieder verdächtig,

„Professor Snape? Schlafen Sie schon?" wisperte sie.

„Wie sollte ich, wo Sie dauernd quasseln, Miss Granger!" seufzte er genervt, wartete aber gespannt, was sie wollte.

„Sir, würden Sie mir eine Freude machen?"

„Ich rücke keinen Zentimeter weg hier!" stellte er klar.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", wieder ein kleines Lachen.

„Was wollen Sie denn dann noch?"

„Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, mich Hermine zu nennen, Sir?" bat sie etwas zittrig.

Er stutzte überrascht, „Warum? Ist ‚Miss Granger' nicht in Ordnung?"

„Doch, schon", versuchte sie zu erklären, „aber es klingt so schrecklich förmlich und distanziert"

„Was ist an Distanz und Förmlichkeit auszusetzen?"

„Nichts, wenn man mit seinem Steuerberater oder seinem Vorgesetzten kommuniziert."

„Miss Granger, ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was ein Steuerberater ist, aber ich weiß, dass ich Ihr Vorgesetzter bin!"

„Ja, klar, Sir, aber Sie sind doch auch ein Freund!"

„Ein Freund?" fragte er perplex und er bemerkte, dass sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen.

„Natürlich, Sir, Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mit meinem Vorgesetzten ein Zelt teilen würde!"

„Ach nein?"

„Nein! Ich teile Zelte vornehmlich mit Freunden, vor allem unbequeme!"

„Unbequeme Freunde oder unbequeme Zelte?" sein Herz wollte sich aus undefinierbarem Grund nicht beruhigen.

„Sowohl als auch, Professor!" schmunzelte sie amüsiert. Als er schwieg fragte sie zaghaft:

„Und, werden Sie es sich überlegen?"

„Wenn Sie rücken, denke ich darüber nach", stellte er großzügig in Aussicht.

„Ist in Ordnung!" freute sie sich und rückte tatsächlich, nur leider in die falsche Richtung.

„Miss Granger!"

„Ja, bitte?"

„Rücken Sie gefälligst wieder auf Ihre Seite!"

Lachend kam sie seinem Wunsch nach, wobei sie allerdings feixend brummelte: „Sie wissen eindeutig nicht, was Sie wollen, Professor!"

„Das habe ich gehört!"

„Das dachte ich mir schon" sie kuschelte sich anscheinend sehr zufrieden mit sich, tiefer in ihren Schlafsack und gähnte hörbar.

„Gute Nacht, Professor!"

Er überlegte einige Augenblicke, dann drehte er sich entschlossen zur Zeltwand und murmelte sehr leise: „Gute Nacht, Hermine". Und er wusste noch heute, dass sich dieses erste ‚Hermine' dort in dem furchtbar engen Zelt sehr gut angefühlt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Verlieben für Anfänger 10

Komisch, in den folgenden Jahren war ihm das Zelt gar nicht mehr so eng vorgekommen. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie nur noch einen Schlafsack brauchten. Ein sehr genüssliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er faltete die Hände vor der Brust.

Ja, es hatte tatsächlich etwas, sich eng aneinander zu kuscheln und dem Wind oder dem Regen oder den anderen leisen Geräuschen der Nacht, draußen außerhalb der dünnen Zeltwand zu lauschen. Das Gefühl des warmen Körpers neben ihm war dabei mehr als angenehm. Allerdings konnten sie ihrer des Öfteren aufflammenden Leidenschaft nicht ganz so ungestüm nachgehen wie gewünscht, denn die Stabilität des kleinen Zeltes war für solch wilde Aktionen wohl auch nicht ausgelegt. Vielleicht brauchten sie hier auch ein neues?

Das Kaminfeuer raschelte leise, ein schneller Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht für eine höhere Brennleistung sorgen musste. Anders wie Muggelfeuer, boten die Kaminfeuer in Hogwarts eben einiges mehr an Bequemlichkeit und er veränderte wohlig die Position seiner langen Beine.

Ja, die Abende am Lagerfeuer, die waren auch sehr bemerkenswert gewesen.

Die Aufgabenteilung klappte von Anfang an perfekt, sie war für das fachgerechte Aufstellen der beiden Zelte und die notwendigen Schutzzauber verantwortlich und er sorgte für das Abendessen. Nach den durchaus akzeptablen Mahlzeiten verfielen sie dann meist in angeregte und intensive fachliche Diskussionen. An den Abenden wo sie Magie verwenden durften, sorgte er zusätzlich dafür, dass diese Dispute nicht zu trocken blieben, indem er das ein oder andere Glas guten Wein aus seinem verkleinerten Vorrat spendierte.

Ein solcher Abend war auch der in den Rocky Mountains gewesen. Er hatte einen kleinen Lammbraten zubereitet und Hermine hatte derweil ein Bad genommen und auch ihm eines eingelassen. Nach Essen und Baden hatte er einen guten Rotwein aus Burgund herausgekramt und sie begannen über alles Mögliche zu philosophieren, zu disputieren und zu spekulieren. Als ihm Hermine zum zweiten Mal das Glas nachfüllte, überkam ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war ihm, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal richtig sehen würde. Die glutrote Abendsonne färbte ihr Haar kastanienbraun und die frische Luft und die Sommersonne hatten ihrer Haut einen sanften Goldton verliehen, der ihr hervorragend stand. Sie war eine wirklich schöne Frau, stellte er überrascht fest und betrachtete sie blinzelnd. 

Hermine, die seinen Blick anscheinend bemerkt hatte, schaute ihn erstaunt an: „Was ist los Professor?"

Er bekam ihre Frage gar nicht richtig mit, sondern versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, er hörte wieder ihre Worte vom Zelt, als sie gesagt hatte, dass er mehr als ein Vorgesetzter für sie wäre.

Sie reichte ihm sein gefülltes Glas. Nickend nahm er es entgegen, aber anscheinend hatte er schon genug getrunken, denn sonst wäre ihm die folgende Frage niemals entschlüpft.

„Sehen Sie mich wirklich als einen Freund, Hermine?"

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn an und sie hob die Augenbrauen übermütig nach oben, während sie die Weinflasche wieder verkorkte.

„Warum fragen Sie Sir, haben Sie Angst, dass ich Sie morgen Abend nicht ins Muggelzelt lasse?"

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, sie war unmöglich, „Nein, das habe ich nicht, Miss Granger, aber wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass ich, als ihr Vorgesetzter, Sie überhaupt in mein Muggelzelt lasse?"

„Vielleicht, weil sie es nie im Leben alleine aufgestellt bekommen?" mutmaßte seine doch recht eingebildete Meisterschülerin.

„Pff, so ein Zelt kann doch jeder aufbauen", behauptete er ebenso überheblich, „Wir können gerne tauschen, wenn Sie dafür etwas zu Essen zaubern!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, „Nur, wenn es Sie danach verlangt, sich die ganze Nacht wegen heftiger Bauchschmerzen mal wieder hin und her zu wälzen!"

„Ich wälze mich nicht herum, das hatten wir doch schon ausreichend erörtert!"

„Ja, aber sie glauben mir ja nie!" Hermine zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und streckte behaglich ihre Beine aus. Man hörte die Grillen zirpen, der nahe Bach rauschte leise und irgendwo in dieser herrlichen Wildnis heulte ein Coyote.

„Also, warum haben Sie gefragt, Sir?", setzte sie nach einer kleinen Weile an seiner ersten Frage an. Sie gab halt nie auf!

Er überlegte, ob er sich dumm stellen sollte, dann entschied er sich aber anders: „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er freimütig zu.

„Ist es für Sie so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich Sie als einen Freund betrachte?"

Er schnaubte genervt: „Natürlich ist es das!"

„Das verstehe ich nicht", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Ist es Ihnen etwa peinlich, Sir?"

„Nein, mir ist es nicht peinlich", brauste er auf, „aber Ihnen sollte es auf alle Fälle peinlich sein!" Er bedauerte sehr, dass er damit angefangen hatte!

„Warum das denn?"

Er raufte sich die Haare, sie war ja manchmal so naiv!

„Weil ich niemals irgendjemandes Freund war, Miss Granger. Wer ist denn schon so verrückt und will der Freund von einem wie mir sein?"

„Einem wie Ihnen?", sie schaute ihn erschüttert an, dann richtete sie sich auf und ihre Blick wurde sehr ernst, „Ohne so einen wie Sie, säßen wir nicht hier, Professor! Ohne Sie könnte ich von Glück reden, wenn ich immer noch am Leben wäre, als Muggelgeborene und Harrys Freundin. Ich müsste dankbar sein, dass meine Eltern mich vergessen haben und tausende von Meilen entfernt in Sicherheit leben. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich zutiefst froh, wenn uns dieses nach Katze riechende Zelt zusammen mit Harry und Ron noch als einziges Zuhause geblieben wäre!" Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, „aber vielleicht wären wir inzwischen verhungert oder verzweifelt oder was weiß ich, denn weit waren wir damals davon nicht mehr entfernt!"

Sie atmete tief ein und schaute ihn lange mit einem sehr intensiven Blick an, „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, der Freund von jemanden wie Ihnen zu sein, Sir!" Dann schloss sie die Augen und als sie sie öffnete erschrak er fast, soviel Traurigkeit war darin zu lesen. „Ich denke, Professor Dumbledore war ebenfalls sehr gerne der Freund von so einem wie Ihnen!"

Er fuhr zusammen, sie hatte einen seiner empfindlichsten Punkte getroffen „Ja, Dumbledore, dieser Narr!", tiefe Bitterkeit sprachen aus seinen Worten, „Und wir wissen ja alle, was er davon hatte, dass ich sein Freund war!" Hermines Blick war voller Bestürzung, als sie ihrem Professor dabei zusah, wie er abrupt aufstand, sich von ihr abwandte und in die weite, offene Landschaft starrte.

„Ich kannte Professor Dumbledore nicht so gut wie Sie, Sir" gab Hermine schließlich leise zu, „aber ein Narr war er gewiss nicht!"

Als er nicht antwortete, räusperte sie sich ein wenig und nahm tief Luft, „Aber, mit Verlaub, wenn ich in diesen schlimmen Jahren und in diesem stinkigen Zelt etwas gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass Sie ein Narr sind, Sir, wenn Sie eine angebotene Freundschaft ausschlagen oder sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, denn es gibt nichts Kostbareres!" Sie erhob sich und trank ihr Glas aus.

Fast war sie schon im Zelt als sie sich nochmals umdrehte und flüsterte: „Machen Sie den Fehler kein zweites Mal, Professor!"

Nichts hätte ihn so sehr treffen können, wie diese mahnenden Worte. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, an welchen Fehler sie hier dachte. Lilly Evans. Ihre Freundschaft, vielleicht sogar ihre Liebe, hatte er fahrlässig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ein Fehler, den er jeden verdammten Tag seither bereut hatte.

In dieser Nacht fand er keinen Schlaf. Dafür fasste er einen Entschluss: Er wollte das Angebot dieser Freundschaft annehmen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er Hermine Granger damit einen Dienst erweisen würde.

Am nächsten Tag bot er ihr an, ihn ebenfalls beim Vornamen zu nennen. Weil Freunde so etwas eben tun.

Ihr strahlendes Lächeln war es allemal wert gewesen.


	11. Chapter 11

Verlieben für Anfänger 11

21:45 Uhr und Hermine war endlich fertig, sie löschte das Licht in ihrem Büro, verschwand kurz im Bad und kam lächelnd und nur mit einem seidenen Morgenmantel bekleidet, zu ihm herüber.

Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„So, jetzt habe ich Zeit für eine kleine Entschädigung!", lasziv ließ sie sich neben dem Sofa auf die Knie nieder und stemmte die Unterarme auf die Sitzfläche. Sehr aufmerksam betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, küsste dann seine stoppelige Wange und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger glättend über seine gefurchte Stirn.

„An was hast Du gerade gedacht, Severus?"

„Warum willst Du das wissen?", sein Daumen streichelte ihr Kinn entlang und zeichnete die Konturen ihrer weichen Lippen nach.

„Man sieht Deinem Gesicht an, dass es etwas Bedeutsames war!", antwortete sie leise und schenkte seinem Finger einen kleinen Kuss.

„Es ist erschreckend, wie gut Du mich kennst!", er reckte sich ihr etwas entgegen, damit auch sein Mund in den Genuss eines Kusses kommen konnte.

„Das lernt man mit der Zeit", sie ließ ihn frustrierender Weise nur so nahe kommen, dass ihre Lippen sich bloß flüchtig berühren konnten. „Immer noch die Frage nach dem Verlieben zwischen hier und der weiten Welt?", fasste sie nach.

„Hm", er wollte gerade mit seiner Rechten in ihren Nacken greifen, um ihr Gesicht nahe an sich ziehen zu können, aber da schlängelte sie sich sehr geschickt aus seiner Hand heraus und rückte sogar noch etwas mehr von ihm ab. Verflixt!

„Ich nehme mal an, die Stiere waren unschuldig", ließ Hermine nicht locker, war aber so gnädig und knöpfte wenigstens seine Weste auf.

„Stimmt, die waren es nicht", seufzte er und gab auf, als sie auch die Hemdknöpfe öffnete und seine Brust frei legte, gegen eine entschlossene Hermine Granger war noch keiner lange angekommen.

„Gut, dann erzähl es mir!"

Sie erhob sich, zückte ihren Zauberstab und verbreiterte die Wohnzimmercouch so, dass sie bequem nebeneinander Platz hatten. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in seine Armbeuge und wartete.

„Ich musste an den Abend in den Rocky Mountains denken", er streichelte sachte über ihren Unterarm, „Du hattest Recht, es gibt nicht viel Kostbareres auf dieser Welt als echte Freundschaft."

Sie nickte leicht, „Sie ist ein Geschenk, eine Gabe."

„Du weißt, dass ich für dieses Geschenk von ganzem Herzen dankbar bin. Ich brauche Deine Freundschaft genau so sehr, wie Deine Liebe, Hermine." Er schloss seine Augen, solche Sachen zu sagen, fiel ihm immer noch mehr als schwer.

Sie schwieg lange, dann nahm sie tief Atem: „Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich in dieser Nacht damals kein Auge zugemacht habe? Ich hatte solche Angst zu weit gegangen zu sein", er spürte ihre warme Hand auf seiner Brust, „aber es war mir damals so wichtig, dass ich dieses Risiko einfach eingehen musste!"

„Deine Worte haben auch mich damals nicht schlafen lassen", er strich sich fahrig mit der freien Hand über die Augen, „sie haben alles noch mal aufgewühlt."

Sie gab ein bedauerndes Seufzen von sich und ihre Hand streichelte langsam über seine nackte Brust.

„Wenn Lilly vor 30 Jahren so hartnäckig oder so klug wie Du gewesen wäre, Hermine, hätte alles anders verlaufen können", flüsterte er abwesend.

Langsam schob sie ihren Körper höher, so dass ihr Gesicht dem seinen sehr nahe war.

„Wärst Du dann glücklicher, Severus?", zittrig waren ihre Worte, man spürte ihre Unsicherheit, denn das war ihr wunder Punkt: Die Frau vor ihr.

Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr herüber und er betrachtete sie über seine lange Nase hinweg eingehend.

„Ich bin mir sicher Hermine, wenn sich Lilly Evans damals anders entschieden hätte, hätten viele Menschen wegen mir deutlich weniger gelitten, es wären vielleicht auch weniger gestorben und Du würdest jetzt hoffentlich in den Armen eines jungen, klugen, glücklichen Mannes liegen, der Deiner würdiger ist", dann glitt ein liebevolles Lächeln über sein Gesicht, „all das wäre besser, viel besser, aber glücklicher, als jetzt hier mit Dir und den Mädchen, nein, glücklicher könnte ich dann auch nicht sein!"

Und es stimmte! Er roch ihren wundervollen, leicht blumigen Duft, ein paar Haare kitzelten seine Wange und er war sich ganz und gar sicher, nirgends auf dieser Welt lieber zu sein, als hier mit ihr, sie in seinen Armen haltend.

Der innige Blick und das Glitzern ihrer Augen verrieten ihre Freude über seine Worte, als sie sich daraufhin ganz nahe an sein Ohr brachte und leise wisperte: „Ich liebe Dich, mein Freund!"

Dann küsste sie sich zärtlich an seinem Kieferknochen entlang, bis sie seine Lippen fand und endlich, endlich schenkte sie ihm einen echten Kuss, einen, der ihm klar sagte, wo die Reise dieses Tages enden würde.

Darauf hatte er doch den ganzen Abend lang geduldig gewartet. Und es hatte sich gelohnt zu warten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er den Kuss, beugte sich über sie und betrachtete sie verlangend, bevor er sehr rau flüsterte:

„Genau wie ich, mein Freund!"

„Ich weiß!", hauchte sie und ihr glückliches Lächeln tief in sich hineinsaugend, schlängelte sich seine Hand zwischen die Stoffbahnen ihres Morgenmantels und genoss die Weichheit und Wärme ihres nackten Körpers. Geschickt hatte er die Schleife des Gürtels gelöst, damit auch seine Augen an diesem Genuss teilhaben konnten.

Aber Hände und Augen reichten ihm nicht, während sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben, nutzte er die Gelegenheit ihren Morgenrock ganz zu öffnen und ihn mit ihrer Hilfe über die Schultern zu streifen. Markelose, helle Haut wurde sichtbar und überzog sich angesichts der plötzlichen Kühle mit einem reizenden Schauder.

Seine Lippen fuhren kosend ihren Hals hinab, verteilten viele Aufmerksamkeiten an die steil aufgerichteten Brustspitzen rechts und links, bevor sie sich tiefer bis hin zu ihrem Scharmbein vorarbeiteten. Dabei ließ er auch den kleinen Nabel nicht aus, was sie – wie jedes Mal – mit einem vorwurfvollen „Severus!" quittierte. Sie war so herrlich kitzelig dort.

Als er sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Unterbauch verteilte, fiel ihm eine weitere Episode ihrer ersten Reise ein.

Die sehr … nun ja, sagen wir mal, interessante … Sache begann damit, dass er sie beim Ausrutschen auf einem klitschigen Schluchtenweg abgefangen hatte, sich dabei aber der Gurt ihres Rucksackes gelöst hatte und ihre Jacke, die oben auf verstaut war, in eine tiefe Felsspalte fiel.

Eigentlich kein Drama, wenn sie sich nicht gerade in einem magiefreien Bereich aufgehalten hätte. So mussten sie beide die Jacke auf ziemlich mühsame Weise aus dem Spalt fischen. Ein kleines Gläschen mit weißen Kugeln allerdings fiel dabei aus ihrer Jackentasche und verschwand in den Tiefen des Gesteins. Hermine war entsetzt, sie versuchte mit allen Kräften an das kleine Behältnis zu gelangen, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gab sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf.

Diese Aktion hatte sie fast eine Stunde gekostet und sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie das Ziel der Tagesetappe noch bei gutem Tageslicht erreichen wollten.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, aber der Rest der Wanderung verlief sehr schweigend, seine sonst so gesprächige Reiseführerin schien mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein.

Als sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag an ihrem Ziel, einem uralten Elefantenfriedhof irgendwo in Afrika angelangt waren und sich auf die Suche nach dem weißen Elfenbeinkäfer und seinen Larven machten, hätte er eigentlich erwartet, dass sie voller Enthusiasmus sein würde und ihm einen ihrer ellenlangen Vorträge über die immense Bedeutung der Larven in getrocknetem Zustand für unzählig wichtige Zaubertränke halten würde. Aber nichts, kein Wort. Er bemerkte vielmehr, dass sie sich immer langsamer bewegte, sich mehrmals auf einen Felsbrocken rastend ausruhte und einen ziemlich verbissenen Ausdruck machte.

Nach mehreren Stunden des akribischen Suchens und Sammelns waren ihre Behältnisse voll und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg, wobei ihm auffiel, dass sie ziemlich blass wirkte und auch, dass sie leicht nach vorne gebeugt ging.

Die Sonne näherte sich bereits dem Horizont, als er nicht mehr übersehen konnte, dass sie immer mehr zurück fiel.

„Hermine, was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte er schließlich doch leicht besorgt.

„Nichts, Sir!" kam prompt die Antwort, allerdings klang es wenig überzeugend und er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann schlug er vor: „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, können wir auch hier in der Nähe unser Lager aufschlagen."

Sie schien hin und her gerissen, doch dann murmelte sie sichtlich erleichtert: „Gut, wenn Sie wollen, die Sonne geht ja auch bald unter."

Nicht lange danach hatte er einen geeigneten Lagerplatz ausgemacht und Hermine baute mit bedächtigen Bewegungen das Muggelzelt auf, während er ein Feuer schürte und die gesammelten Larven in einer kleinen Pfanne sehr langsam röstete.

„Was möchten Sie zu Abend essen, Hermine", fragte er dabei spöttisch, „gegrillte Maden wären im Angebot?"

„Oh, nichts Sir, ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es gibt noch was anderes!", lachte er auf.

„Nein, danke, ich möchte auch sonst nichts."

„Sie haben aber heute noch fast gar nichts gegessen", fiel ihm auf, „geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch, ich habe nur keinen Appetit", als sie seinen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, setzte sie schnell hinzu: „Aber ein Tee wäre sehr verlockend und heißes Wasser, wenn es geht."

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein."

Als das Zelt schließlich stand und ihr Gepäck verstaut war, brodelte auch schon das Wasser und Hermine nahm dankend eine heiße Tasse Tee entgegen. Schweigend nippte sie einige Schlücke, dann griff sie sich ein Handtuch und hob den Kessel vom Feuer um damit im Zelt zu verschwinden. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie wieder und hängte den Topf zurück.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Severus, aber ich würde mich gerne hinlegen, ich bin etwas erledigt."

„Hm, sie wollen mir nicht sagen, was mit Ihnen los ist, oder?" schloss er.

„Es ist alles o.K., machen Sie sich bitte keine Gedanken!" Sie war ja so was von stur!

„Sicher", wenn sie nicht wollte, hatte sie eben Pech, „ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

„Ich Ihnen auch, Sir!" murmelte sie, dann verschwand sie im Zelt.

Ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte ihm, dass er ihr absolut kein einziges Wort glaubte.

Resigniert mit den Schultern zuckend, machte er sich an die Zubereitung eines einfachen Abendessens für sich alleine und verstaute dann sorgsam die inzwischen goldbraun gerösteten Larven in seinem Kühlbeutel.

Er hatte ihnen einen sehr ansprechenden Lagerplatz ausgesucht. Dieser lag geschützt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe mit weitem Blick auf eine der Tiefebenen Afrikas. Trotzdem konnte er die Aussicht nicht richtig genießen. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, dass er die geschlossene Zeltplane nachdenklich anstarrte.

Als die Sonne gerade mit großem Auftritt die Bühne des Tages verließ, war er entschlossen herauszufinden, was sie ihm verschwieg.

Möglichst leise, entledigte er sich im Zelt seiner Oberbekleidung und fischte aus seinem Rucksack den warmen Fleecepulli, die Nächte hier in Afrika waren empfindlich kalt.

In seinem Schlafsack merkte er bald, dass seine Meisterschülerin keinesfalls schlief, sondern eng zusammengerollt und ziemlich verkrampft auf ihrer Matte lag.

„Sie haben Schmerzen, nicht wahr?" wagte er schließlich einen Vorstoß.

Keine Reaktion, war ja auch klar.

„Migräne?" fragte er sanft.

Keine Antwort, aber er meinte ein kurzes verneinendes Rucken ihres Kopfes zu sehen.

„Menstruationsbeschwerden?", ließ er nicht locker.

Wieder nichts, nur ein zögerliches, kurzes Nicken, dass er im Dunkel der Nacht mehr erahnte als erkennen konnte.

„Und Sie nehmen keinen Trank, weil…?", forschte er vorsichtig weiter.

„Weil ich ihn nicht vertrage!", wisperte es neben ihm zögernd. Das Thema war ihr spürbar unangenehm.

„Und was tun Sie sonst dagegen?", er konnte sich nicht ersinnen, dass sie in den letzten Monaten gefehlt hatte oder den Eindruck gemacht hätte, dass sie Schmerzen habe.

„Muggelmedizin", kam die Antwort einsilbig zurück.

Ah, das kleine Glasfläschchen mit den weißen Kugeln! „Die jetzt in einer Felsspalte im Herzen Afrikas liegt?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer war in dem engen Zelt zu hören. Er überlegte eine Weile, dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich versuchen Ihnen zu helfen."

Zuerst blieb es still, dann kam ein sehr skeptisches „Wie wollen Sie das denn machen, Sir?"

„Nun, meine Mutter litt Zeit ihres Lebens immer wieder unter heftigen Kopfschmerzen, sie hat mir früh beigebracht, wie sie diese wenigstens für einige Stunden abstellen konnte und Schmerzen sind Schmerzen."

Jetzt regte sie sich neben ihm und drehte sich sogar zu ihm hin. „Und wie genau haben Sie das gemacht?" Sie war halt eine Gryffindor und neugierig wie ein junger Hund.

„Man nützt die körpereigenen Nervenknoten als Druckpunkte", erklärte er ihr geduldig, „dann braucht man nur noch einen speziellen Spruch und der Rest macht die Magie und der Körper selbst."

„Das habe ich schon probiert", sie sackte etwas enttäuscht zusammen, „es funktioniert nicht!"

„Weil man es nur bei anderen anwenden kann, Miss Granger, wussten Sie das nicht?"

„Nein", gab sie leise zu.

„Also?"

„Also, was?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Wollen Sie jetzt, dass ich es versuche oder leiden Sie lieber weiter vor sich hin?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sie kaute unentschlossen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Seien Sie nicht albern Miss Granger, ich erzähle es auch keinem!"

„Das ist es nicht."

„Ich habe sie sogar vor nicht allzu langer Zeit im Bikini gesehen!", ein Grinsen konnte er nur mit Mühe verhindern, als er an ihr kaltes Bad in dem Bergsee vor einigen Tagen dachte.

„Es ist mir trotzdem peinlich!", murmelte sie und wurde garantiert rot.

„Wäre es mir auch!", gab er zu, „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, überlegen Sie es sich, Sie wissen wo Sie mich finden." Damit streckte er sich auf seinem Lager aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte sie schon angebissen, er brauchte nur zu warten, bis sie an der Leine ziehen würde.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie tief einatmete und zittrig bat: „Sir, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, könnten Sie es dann versuchen?"

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte schnell über sein Gesicht, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Aber natürlich, Hermine." Damit er mehr als nur Schemen erkennen konnte, drehte er die kleine Muggeltaschenlampe an, die er noch von ihrer nächtlichen Prüfungsvorbereitung kannte.

„Was muss ich tun?" fragte sie und ihre Beklommenheit war deutlich hörbar.

„Sie müssen sich zuerst einmal gerade hinlegen und dann wäre es hilfreich, wenn ich Hautkontakt hätte."

Mit der ersten Anweisung hatte sie wohl keine Schwierigkeiten, die zweite erfüllte sie nur sehr zögerlich. Stockend zippte sie den Reißverschluss des Schlafsackes auf und schlug ihn zurück. Er erkannte ein rotes, gluckerndes Gummibehältnis, das sie auf ihren Bauch gedrückt hielt. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin murmelte sie „Wärmflasche" und wurde noch etwas röter.

„Interessant!"

„Effektiv!" ergänzte Hermine, dann lächelte sie verlegen, „nicht nur hierbei, ich habe oft kalte Füße."

„Nicht zu fassen, was ich alles über Sie erfahren muss bei dieser Reise!"

„Was haben Sie denn schon erfahren, was Sie vorher nicht wussten, Severus?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Nun, außer, dass sie manchmal ziemlich schamhaft sind, auf keinen Fall über körperliche Beschwerden reden wollen, Wasser gegen besseren Wissens nicht widerstehen können und im Schlaf vor sich hin murmeln, nichts weiter", zählte er belustigt auf, „denn ihr Retterkomplex war mir vorher schon bekannt!"

Hermine schnaubte entrüstet, „Na warten Sie, die nächste Bestie, die es auf Sie abgesehen hat, können Sie selbst besiegen!"

„Danke, das wäre prächtig, denn mir tut mein Allerwertester von ihrer letzten Heldenaktion immer noch weh!" jammerte er theatralisch, was ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

War ihm eigentlich schon früher aufgefallen, wie schön ihr Lächeln sein konnte. Bei Merlin, was ihm in letzter Zeit so alles in den Sinn kam! Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Also, wie sieht es aus, können Sie es jetzt über sich bringen und mir etwas Haut zeigen?"

Sie nickte, nun wesentlich entspannter und zog ihren Pulli etwas in die Höhe bis er ihren Bauchnabel freigab, dann löste sie die Schnur ihrer weichen Fleecehose.

„Nur soviel, dass ich meine Hand darauf legen kann", er erhob sich und kniete sich neben sie.

„Gut." Sie hakte ihre Daumen in den breiten Bund und schob die Hose ungefähr 10 cm nach unten. Ein weißer, flacher Bauch kam zum Vorschein, auf dem sich einige winzige Leberflecke tummelten.

Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand mit der ganzen Fläche auf den Streifen Haut. Sie fühlte sich warm und weich an.

„Es könnte jetzt etwas merkwürdig werden", flüsterte er warnend.

Sie schaute ihn etwas sorgenvoll an, „Wie meinen Sie das, Severus?"

„Meine Mutter reagierte immer verschieden auf die Heilkräfte der beschworenen Magieströme. Mal bekam sie eine heftige Gänsehaut und es überliefen sie heiß-kalte Schauer oder sie musste 10 Mal hintereinander Niesen. Einmal bekam sie auch einen Schluckauf."

„Wenn es sonst nichts ist, das nehme ich in Kauf!", seufzte sie leise.

„Gut, wenn Sie bereit sind!" Sie nickte, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Er tat es ihr nach und begann sich zu konzentrieren.

Schon spürte er die Wärme ihres Leibes deutlicher und das sanfte Pulsieren der Schmerzen unter der Bauchdecke. Die Haut seiner Hand begann zu kribbeln, als die Magie begann durch seine Finger zu fließen.

Hermine fing daraufhin an, ganz leicht zu zittern und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich etwas. Bevor sie noch unruhiger wurde, fasste er mit der freien Hand an ihren Nacken, legte Zeigefinger und Daumen rechts und links neben den ersten Wirbel und drückte sanft massierend die dort verlaufenden Nervenenden.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich der jungen Frau. Ihre geschlossenen Lider zuckten und ein entspannter Zug legte sich um ihre mittlerweile leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Mit tiefer, vibrierender Stimme murmelte er den alten Zauberspruch, den ihn bereits seine Mutter als kleiner Junge gelehrt hatte. Die Wirkung trat fast augenblicklich ein. Hermines Atem wurde noch schneller und eine deutliche Röte legte sich über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals. Er wiederholte den Spruch und kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und ihrer Oberlippe. Ein drittes Mal sprach er den Heilzauber und aus ihrem Mund drang jetzt ein leises Keuchen. Zusammen mit seinem letzten gemurmelten Wort spürte er unter seiner Handfläche das rhythmische Zusammenziehen ihres Unterbauches, begleitet von einem befreienden langgezogenen „Ahhh" ihrerseits.

Vorsichtig nahm er seine zitternde Hand von ihrem Bauch, zog behutsam Hose und Pulli wieder an ihren Platz, schob das rote Gummiding sachte zurück und deckte auch den Schlafsack wieder über sie.

Er betrachtete sie sehr genau. Sie hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich und ließ den Schlafsack leise rascheln. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden ihre Atemzüge immer ruhiger und nach einigen Minuten waren sie tief und gleichmäßig. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Er strich sich erleichtert über die Augen und die Stirn und stellte erstaunt fest, dass auch ihm trotz der kühlen Temperaturen ziemlich warm geworden war. Er seufzte leise. Wen sollte eine solche Reaktion auch schon kalt lassen? Ihn jedenfalls nicht, soviel war klar!

Sehr behutsam streifte er ihr eine ihrer wilden Locken aus dem immer noch geröteten Gesicht. Bei Merlin, sie war eine wirklich schöne und begehrenswerte Frau!

Wie bitte? Was dachte er da nur schon wieder?

Sie war seine Meisterschülerin, der ewige Sargnagel seiner eh schon Übergebühr strapazierten Nerven! Und er konnte sie eigentlich gar nicht leiden!

Genau!

Sie war eine besserwisserische Gryffindor, die beste Freundin von Weltenretter Potter.

Er musste dringend aus diesem blöden Zelt heraus.

So schnell es irgend ging, schälte er sich aus diesem verdammten Schlafsack und zerrte am Reißverschluss dieses verfluchten Muggelzeltes.

Endlich stand er draußen. Das Feuer brannte noch schwach vor sich hin, aber er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, ihm war schon heiß genug. Was er brauchte war Bewegung. Nur leider war es stockdunkel und die Wildnis Afrikas war bestimmt nicht dafür geeignet muntere Nachtspaziergänge zu unternehmen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Sich verärgert die Haare raufend, ließ er sich auf einen Felsblock sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

So saß er wohl einige Stunden, ab und an legte er doch etwas Holz nach, damit das Feuer unwillkommene Gäste abhalten konnte und ergab sich seinen verwirrenden Gedanken.

Gegen Mitternacht kam er schließlich mit sich selbst überein, dass er sie eigentlich ganz annehmbar fand und dass er zugeben musste, dass sie sich doch ziemlich weiterentwickelt hatte. Er mochte die Diskussionen mit ihr, die wissenschaftlichen Schlagabtausche und Auseinandersetzungen und er mochte ihr Lachen. Wenn Hermine Granger ihn anlachte, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

Nein, er hasste sie definitiv nicht, er fand das Zusammensein mit ihr vielmehr recht erträglich.

Damit gab er vor sich selbst zu, dass sich eine neue Seite in ihrer Beziehung eingeschlichen hatte. Er hatte sich nicht nur an sie gewöhnt, mit jedem Tag in diesem Sommer entspannte er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft mehr und begann das Zusammensein mit ihr fast schon zu genießen.

Bei Merlin, wo würde das wohl noch enden?


	12. Chapter 12

Verlieben für Anfänger 12

„Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Tag am alten Elefantenfriedhof?", fragte er grinsend und legte seine flache Hand zärtlich auf ihren Unterleib.

„Oh, ja!" seufzte Hermine und legte ihre Hand über seine, „den vergesse ich nicht! Mein Gott, war mir das peinlich!"

Das stimmte, am nächsten Morgen war er schon früh wach, hatte Frühstück gemacht und ihr Zeug soweit zusammengepackt, wie es möglich war, ohne sie unnötig zu stören.

Gegen 7:30 Uhr kroch sie dann aus dem Zelt, verschwand kurz hinter dem nächsten Busch bevor sie zögernd zum Feuer trat und ein leises „Guten Morgen" murmelte. Dass sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, amüsierte ihn doch etwas.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee, Hermine?" fragte er möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Ja, danke, Sir!" wieder sah sie ihn nicht an, stellte sich aber näher ans Feuer und nippte abwesend an ihrem heißen Tee.

„Essen Sie heute Morgen etwas oder haben Sie wieder Schmerzen?"

„Nein, ich habe keine Schmerzen", als sie seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte sie stockend hinzu „ – jedenfalls nicht stark." Sie wurde schon wieder rot. Dann stellte sie die Tasse ab und streckte den Rücken durch.

„Sir, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten gestern Abend entschuldigen, ich weiß auch nicht, es, es…", sie schloss die Augen, „ich weiß auch nicht…"

„Für was wollen Sie sich denn genau entschuldigen, Hermine?" erkundigte er sich, „für Ihre Sturheit, aus ihrer Befindlichkeit ein Staatsgeheimnis zu machen?"

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine, Sir!" sie zog trotz aller Beschämung die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, helfen Sie mir weiter", tat er unschuldig. Er gab zu, sie gerne etwas zappeln zu lassen.

Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, bevor sie leise zischte „Ich meinte, meine … Reaktion … auf, auf, auf was auch immer sie da gemacht haben!" Gut, jetzt war sie wütend, damit konnte er besser umgehen als mit ihrer Schamhaftigkeit.

„Ach das! Ja, es hat mich auch etwas gewundert", setzte er an und schüttete sich eine frische Tasse Tee ein, „dass Sie einfach so einschlafen, ohne sich zu bedanken!"

Sie schaute ihn etwas irritiert an, darauf hatte er gewartet und nun galt es, ihre Verwirrung auszunutzen.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte von Ihnen keine Entschuldigungen oder Ausreden hören, so billig kommen Sie mir nämlich nicht davon!" sagte er nachdrücklich.

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte sie noch verwirrter.

„Der gestrige Tag hat mir einige Ihrer Defizite deutlich vor Augen geführt und hat deshalb auch zwei Konsequenzen für Sie", dozierte er und übersah geflissentlich ihren empörten Gesichtsausdruck, „als Erstes erwarte ich von Ihnen, dass Sie mir nächstens sagen, wenn Ihnen etwas fehlt, egal was es ist! Ist das klar?"

„Warum?" fragte sie widerstrebend.

„Warum?", entgegnete er streng, „Weil ich wissen möchte, wann sie nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache sein können und das ist bei Schmerzen oder Sorgen etc. eben nicht möglich!"

Sie funkelte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor Sie etwas gequält knirschte: „Wenn es denn sein muss."

„Des Weiteren", fuhr er fort, „werden Sie als erstes Projekt für das nächste Schulhalbjahr einen auf ihre Physis abgestimmten und verbesserten Schmerztrank entwickeln. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendwer erfährt, dass meine Meisterschülerin nicht in der Lage ist, einen Schmerztrank zu brauen, den sie verträgt. Außerdem will ich gar nicht wissen, was diese Muggelschmerzkugeln alles für Nebenwirkungen haben!" schnaubte er.

„Ja, Sir", diesmal war mehr Ärger als Scharm in ihrer Antwort zu hören.

„So, da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, setzen Sie sich endlich und frühstücken Sie mit mir, denn ich habe extra auf Sie gewartet und habe Hunger!" Er zeigte auf den Stein ihm gegenüber und reichte ihr einen Teller voller Ei und Speck.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Stein fallen und nahm ihm den Teller aus den Händen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern, aß sie mit Appetit und im Nu war alles aufgegessen.

„Nachschlag?" fragte er spöttisch.

„Gerne."

Während er aus der kleinen Pfanne den Rest herauskratzte und auf ihren Teller schob, fragte er interessiert, „Wie kommt es, dass Sie so ein Geheimnis um Ihr Befinden machen?"

Sie nahm den Teller entgegen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wollen Sie die kurze oder die lange Fassung hören?"

„Wie immer die kurze!"

„Nun, drei Gründe, 1. Eltern, 2. Jungs, 3. Relation." Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Also gut", er verdrehte die Augen, „ich hätte doch lieber die längere Fassung, aber beherrschen Sie sich!" warnte er.

„Es ist so", begann sie mit ihren Erklärungen, „meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und haben eine große Praxis. Als ich klein war, haben sie diese von meinem Großvater übernommen und mussten sehr hart arbeiten, damit sie sie halten konnten. Ein Kind, das krank ist oder rumjammert, wäre eine weitere Belastung gewesen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machten, als eh schon, mit so einer Tochter wie mir. Ich liebe meine Eltern sehr, also habe ich immer so getan, als wenn alles gut ist, auch wenn das öfters nicht der Fall war." Sie starrte auf ihren Teller und schien in Erinnerungen versunken.

„Und was ist mit den Jungs?" half er ihr nach einer Weile weiter.

Sie schaute auf und grinste etwas schief, „Ja, die Jungs! Wie Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen ist, waren meine ersten richtigen Freunde Harry und Ron und Jungs, wie übrigens alle Jungs, halten gar nichts von Mädchenleiden. Sie können damit nicht umgehen, verstehen es nicht und wollen es auch nicht verstehen. Ich habe so oft gehört, wie sie und die anderen sich darüber lustig gemacht haben, dass ich auf keinen Fall wollte, dass sie mich auch zu diesen zickigen, jammernden Püppchen zählten."

Er nickte, „Und was kann ich unter Relation verstehen?"

Ihr Blick wurde finster, „Wenn Sie mitten in einem Krieg stehen, um Sie herum Menschen gequält und ermordet werden, Ihr bester Freund in höchster Gefahr ist und Ihnen die Sorgen um die Menschen, die sie lieben, fast den Atem rauben, dann ist das eigene Befinden wirklich mehr als unbedeutend! Wir konnten uns einfach keine schwache Hermine Granger leisten!"

Dann schaute sie ihm endlich direkt in die Augen: „Genau wie wir uns keinen schwachen Severus Snape leisten konnten, oder?"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und nickte dann langsam, „Ja, Sie haben Recht, Hermine." Er blickte einige schweigende Minuten in die Flammen des Feuers, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sie fest ansah, „Aber wir können uns weiterentwickeln, oder?"

„Wir können uns bemühen", gab sie leise lächelnd zu.

„Gut, dann geben wir uns mal etwas Mühe!", er stand entschlossen auf, „Bitte bauen Sie diese Hundehütte zusammen und dann wollen wir weiter, die gelben Beeren des Vergissesnicht-Stauches in Ägypten warten auf uns." Er grinste sie an, „Außerdem wollen Sie doch bestimmt gerne mal wieder ein entspannendes Bad nehmen, hatten Sie nicht ein sehr adäquates Hotel für den kommenden Abend in Aussicht gestellt?"

„Sehr richtig, Sir!" bestätigte Hermine erleichtert, „Es wird Ihnen gefallen, versprochen!"

Die heutige Nacht hier auf dem alten Sofa gefiel Hogwarts anspruchsvollen Tränkemeister auch ausnehmend gut. Gerade wollte er den eingeschlagenen Weg zu Hermines verheißungsvoller Körpermitte fortsetzen, da vernahmen sie ein verräterisches Geräusch aus ihrem Büro. Beide hielten erschrocken mitten in ihrem Tun inne und lauschten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte seine erhitzte Frau sehr undamenhaft, als sich das Geräusch wiederholte, „das ist mein Kamin."

„Professor?", drang eine etwas verzerrte Stimmte aus dem Nebenraum, „sind Sie zu Hause?"

„Soll ich gehen?" bot Severus ihr an, er hätte nämlich am Liebsten den Störenfried in etwas sehr Totes verwandelt.

„Nein, ich geh besser selbst", seufzend schlängelte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und wickelte den Morgenmantel fest um ihren Körper. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro versuchte sie schnell ihre Frisur notdürftig zu glätten, die doch etwas in Unordnung geraten war. Sorgsam schloss sie die Türe hinter sich.

Severus atmete tief ein und ließ sich etwas frustriert auf den Rücken fallen, hoffentlich dauerte das nicht lange, sonst würde er sich bei Ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr beherrschen können und einfach über sie herfallen. Hm, dieser Gedanke war auch nicht schlecht!

Gerade stellte er sich ein solch verlockendes Vorgehen in einigen delikaten Details vor, als die Tür sich auch schon wieder öffnete und Hermine in den Raum trat. Er streckte verlangend die Arme nach ihr aus.

„Sehr gut, komm her, Geliebte, mir sind in der Zwischenzeit einige interessante Ideen gekommen, die der Umsetzung harren.

„Die werden leider warten müssen, Severus", seufzte Hermine bedauernd, „Das war der Dekan. Im Nachbarlabor gab es eine Explosion, Phönix Drumble hat mal wieder etwas in die Luft gesprengt. Ich muss prüfen, ob meine angesetzten Tränke in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden sind." Sie suchte ihren Zauberstab und war nach einem kurzen Spruch vollständig bekleidet.

„Dieser Drumble wird sich eines Tages noch selbst umgebracht haben", mutmaßte Severus, ihm war der neue Dozent für experimentelle Tränkekunde, nicht geheuer.

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch, ich bin schon froh, wenn er mich und die Studenten nicht übermäßig gefährdet", grinste Hermine und beugte sich zu ihrem Ehemann hinunter um ihn zärtlich zu küssen, dabei flüsterte sie ihm verführerisch in sein Ohr: „Warte auf mich, Severus, ich habe da auch einige interessante Ideen, die ich gerne mit Dir ausprobieren würde!"

„Ich weiß nicht", grinste er resigniert, „ich warte schon den halben Tag und wenn ich da an diese unzähligen anderen Frauen denke, die alle sofort verfügbar wären…"

Hermine hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und streichelte mit der rechten Hand über seine nackte Brust hinab über seinen Bauch und ließ sie schließlich noch zwei Handbreit tiefer ruhen, wo sich bereits eine deutliche Erhebung abzeichnete, „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich nicht nur einige unnachweisbare aber sehr wirkungsvolle Tränke kenne, sondern auch zwei oder drei nette Zaubersprüche beherrsche, deren Endresultate immer mit schmerzhafter Impotenz einhergehen?"

„Tja, da hilft doch wohl nur eines: Beeile Dich!" feixte er, immerhin dachten sie ab und an über ein weiteres Kind nach.

Genau so schnell wie das Funkeln in ihren Augen aufblitze und genau so schnell wie sich ihre Hand kurz, aber sehr bestimmt, um seine Erektion schloss, was ihn heftig keuchen ließ, so schnell war sie auch verschwunden.

Schon wieder!

Er tat sich leid, ziemlich sogar!

Verflixt.


	13. Chapter 13

Verlieben für Anfänger 13

Eigentlich könnte er jetzt die zwei Tränke für Poppy ansetzen oder sich vielleicht Miss Gordons Meisterarbeit widmen.

Beides nicht schlecht, aber noch besser gefiel es ihm, hier auf der Couch liegen zu bleiben und noch etwas in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Das Hotel in Oberägypten lag direkt am Mittelmehr und war sehr luxuriös. An so etwas konnte man sich auch gewöhnen, fand er, unbestritten waren dort die Schlafstätten um Längen bequemer als diese seltsamen Isomatten.

Hermine hatte, um Kosten zu sparen, wie sie sagte, ein gemeinsames, aber großzügiges Zimmer mit zwei separaten Betten gebucht. Ihm war es egal, immerhin teilten sie sich sonst ein enges Zelt, da würde er ja noch mit ihr in einem 25 qm großen Zimmer schlafen können. Außerdem hatte er herausgefunden, dass es ihm viel leichter fiel einzuschlafen, wenn er ihrem regelmäßigen Atem eine Weile zuhören konnte. Sehr seltsam!

Das Sammeln der Beeren – eine Zutat, die sehr teuer war, wenn man sie kaufen musste, ging relativ unproblematisch von Statten. Es gab an den wenigen, gut versteckten Sträuchern, in der Nähe der Pyramiden sogar so viele, dass sie sich entschlossen zwei Tage hier zu sammeln.

Das Einzige was den Erfolg dabei trübte, war die sengende Hitze in der Wüste, der sie sich somit zwei Tage lang ausgesetzt sahen. Und besonders ärgerlich war auch der Sonnenbrand, den er sich trotz größter Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zuzog. Hermine versuchte ihn zu trösten, indem sie gut gelaunt anmerkte, dass er jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr blass wäre. Wie witzig!

Gut, dass sie wenigstens eine geeignete Salbe eingepackt hatte, mit der er sich abends sehr großzügig eincremte.

Sie hatte das Zimmer extra so geräumig gewählt, weil es noch zu anderen Zwecken als der Nachtruhe dienen musste. Was allerdings die Hoteldirektion davon hielt, dass sie für die aufwendige Weiterverarbeitung der Früchte, dieses Zimmer kurzerhand in ein mobiles Zaubertranklabor umgestaltetet hatten, wollte er besser nicht wissen.

Danach ging es weiter zum Sinai, wo sie sich mitten in der Nacht einer amerikanischen Touristengruppe anschlossen, die zusammen mit einem ortsansässigen Führer auf den Horeb stieg. Hermine unterdrückte ein ums andere Mal ein herzhaftes Gähnen, sie hatten immerhin in dieser Nacht noch kein Auge zu gemacht, sondern den Rest der Vergissesnicht-Beeren verarbeitet.

Der Ausblick aber, der sich ihnen bot, als sie endlich, nach einem vierstündigen beschwerlichen Aufstieg auf dem Gipfel angekommen waren und pünktlich, wie bestellt, die Sonne am weiten Horizont aufgehen sahen, war atemberaubend.

Schnell sammelte Hermine mehrere Gläser voller Erde, während er sich geschickt und unauffällig von der Gruppe entfernte, um die gelbe Gottesanbeterin zu pflücken, eine eher unscheinbare Pflanze, die nur hier auf dem Gottesberg und nur für einige wenige Minuten zum Sonnenaufgang in den Monaten Juli bis August ihre Blütenblätter öffnete, in diesem Zustand aber gesammelt, eine immense Heilkraft und wunderbar klärende Wirkung in mächtigen Tränken entwickelte.

Hochzufrieden genossen sie ihr einfaches Frühstück an diesem beeindruckenden Platz und stiegen nach zwei Stunden wieder mit den Touristen hinab ins Tal.

Dabei geriet Hermine an eine sehr neugierige Dame aus Texas, die alles daran setzte, herauszufinden, was es mit diesen zwei interessanten Engländern wohl auf sich hätte. Als sie von Severus einsilbigen Antworten genug hatte, verlegte sie sich auf Hermine. Wo sie herkämen, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander ständen, was sie hier genau wollten, usw., usw.

Hermine warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, dann nahm sie die Dame beiseite und redete eine zeitlang intensiv auf sie ein. Leider konnte er nicht hören, was sie ihr alles interessantes berichtete. Egal was es war, jedenfalls schien es auf die Frau einen großen Eindruck gemacht zu haben, denn den Rest der Strecke war sie sehr schweigsam und hielt sich so weit von den beiden entfernt, wie es irgend ging, wobei sie ein ums andere mal immer wieder ängstlich in ihre Richtung linste.

„Was haben Sie zu dieser aufdringlichen Person gesagt?" wollte er wissen, sobald sie sich von der Gruppe getrennt hatten und sich bereit machten zu apparieren.

„Och, nichts bestimmtes…" wollte Hermine ihm weismachen.

„Miss Granger!" warnte er streng.

„Wirklich, nichts besonderes!", beteuerte sie unschuldig drein blickend, „nur, dass wir vom englischen Geheimdienst MI6 seien, die eine streng geheime, wissenschaftliche Mission durchzuführen hätten, von deren Erfolg die Zukunft der ganzen Welt abhinge."

„So?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, wussten Sie das nicht? Ich fand es auch wichtig, ihr zu sagen, dass Sie die Lizenz haben!", sie grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was für eine Lizenz?" er verstand nur noch Gleis 9 ¾.

„Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig!", wich Hermine aus, „Außerdem habe ich der Dame mitgeteilt, dass sie jetzt sozusagen ein Geheimnisträger wäre, sie selbstverständlich niemals und zu niemanden über diese Mission sprechen dürfte, sonst wäre ihr Leben akut durch feindliche Terroristengruppen gefährdet, die sie natürlich zu jeder Zeit und überall ausfindig machen könnten!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Hermine, sie haben eindeutig zu viel Phantasie!"

„I wo, für solche Ideen muss man nur manchmal ins Kino gehen, Severus!" winkte sie ab, dann grinste sie breit und ergänzte in einem seltsamen Tonfall, „Denn mein Name ist Granger, Hermine Granger!"

Was das sollte, wusste er bis heute nicht, immerhin war ihm ja seit Jahren bekannt, wie sie hieß, oder?

Noch beeindruckender als der Horeb, war der heilige Berg der Inkas in Südamerika. Auch auf seinen Gipfel mussten sie mühsam ohne Magie heraufsteigen. Was sich besonders kräftezehrend gestaltete, da die Luft in diesen Höhen so dünn war, dass sie bei der geringsten Anstrengung ans Keuchen gerieten.

Wenigstens brauchten sie sich nicht die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, denn die Gelege der Andenechse, die es hier im Schatten uralter Opferstätten, zu stehlen galt, konnte man nur bei Dunkelheit und nach der Einnahme eines komplizierten Trankes entdecken. Daher durften sie den Tag zum Aufstieg nutzen, den sie auch fast gänzlich dafür benötigten, immer wieder mussten Pausen eingelegt werden um zu verschnaufen.

Oben angekommen, waren die ganzen Anstrengungen aber sofort wie weggeblasen, denn niemals in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er ein solch beeindruckendes Bild gesehen. Die Sonne, riesig und blutrot versank gerade am Horizont. Sie blickten auf ein solch herrliches, wildes, imposantes Bergpanorama wie er es noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Kein Wunder, das die Inkas diesen Berg – er konnte sich bis heute seinen Namen einfach nicht merken – als heilig betrachteten.

Beide hatten ergriffen dort oben nebeneinander gestanden, immer noch schwer atmend und wussten nichts zu sagen ob dieses überwältigenden Bildes. Nur Hermine entwich ein gewispertes „Wow!"

Er war wie gefangen, daher entging ihm wohl auch, dass sich Hermines Hand unbemerkt in seine geschlichen hatte. Er wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, als die Sonne zur Gänze hinterm Horizont verschwunden war und sie ihn wieder los ließ.

Er schaute sie irritiert fragend an, worauf sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, „Es tut mir Leid, Severus" flüsterte sie rau, „ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich brauchte gerade den spürbaren Beweis nicht alleine zu sein."

„Schon gut", hatte er genuschelt. Aber nichts war gut, ganz und gar nicht, denn dort oben hatte er zum ersten Mal den unbändigen Wunsch verspürt, sie fest an sich zu ziehen und wie wild zu küssen.

Und genau dieses Gefühlt hatte er jetzt auch – nur war sie nicht hier, damit er dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Verdammt!

Das letzte Ziel ihrer Reise war weniger angenehm gewesen – um es mal höflich auszudrücken - und Hermine bedauerte ein ums andere Mal, dass es nicht möglich gewesen war, mit solch einer Etappe zu beginnen, damit die anderen Eindrücke die Strapazen überlagern konnten, bevor sie wieder nach Hause mussten.

Sie hatte Recht, nach solch herrlichen Orten, wie es die heiligen Berge gewesen waren oder auch die Alpen oder die Rocky Mountains, so furchtbar war dieser Platz: Die Nebelsümpfe zwischen Kolumbien und Brasilien. Sie waren moskitoverseucht, schwülwarm, nebelverhangen, voller ekligem Getier und brandgefährlich, denn überall lauerte die Gefahr zu versinken.

Fest die Zähne zusammenbeißend, stapften sie Stunde um Stunde durch die menschenfeindliche Umgebung.

„Warum gibt es diese Zutat sonst nirgends auf der Welt?" hatte er irgendwann rein rhetorisch gemurmelt.

„Weil sie dieses unmögliche Klima braucht um zu gedeihen, wie Sie selbst wissen!" kam es darauf hin ziemlich genervt von seiner Meisterschülerin vor ihm.

„Ach, und warum haben wir dann nicht, wie alle anderen vernünftigen Menschen, diese blöde Zutat in der Winkelgasse gekauft?"

„Weil das nicht korrekt gewesen wäre!", kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen zurück.

„Wer will denn schon korrekt sein?", aber das hatte er wohl nur gedacht, denn die Antwort war schon klar: Hermine Granger! Sie würde niemals einen leichten, bequemen Weg gehen, wenn er zudem noch etwas krumm oder irgendwie zweifelhaft wäre. Sie war halt keine Slytherin. Als solche, säßen sie beide bereits zu Hause in Hogwarts vor dem Kamin und tränken Tee! Verflixte Gryffindors!

Dann allerdings wurde es doch noch ein spannender Tag, denn er rettete zur Abwechslung mal wieder ihr Leben. Gut, er war nicht unschuldig daran, dass es in Gefahr geriet, aber trotzdem, gerettet, war gerettet! Basta!

Er war nämlich an einer Wurzel oder etwas Ähnlichem hängen geblieben und nach vorne gestolpert. Dadurch hatte er sie leider umgerannt, was sie wiederum ins Straucheln kommen ließ. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass sie vom schmalen Pfad abkam und zügig im weichen Morast versank. Und da er selbst erst einmal wieder auf die Beine kommen musste, mit seinem schweren Rucksack, war sie schon fast bis zum Hals versunken, bis dass er sich um sie kümmern konnte. Er griff das einzig Erreichbare, ihre Kapuze und zog energisch daran. So schaffte er es, sie vom Untergang zu bewahren und dann mit Ach und Krach und ziemlicher Anstrengung aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen.

Nun, er gab zu, dass sie nicht gerade blendend aussah, nach dieser Rettungsaktion: Über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Zudem hatte sich durch das heftige Ziehen an ihrer Kapuze ein dicker, roter Streifen an ihrem Hals gebildet, was auch ihre Atemnot erklärte, denn sie japste wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Aber dass sie so finster drein blicken musste, hielt er für schlicht weg übertrieben!

Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder zu Atem gekommen war, stand sie mit zitternden Knien auf und krächzte:

„Professor Snape, erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, dass ich Ihnen für diese Rettungsaktion nur ein ‚M' gebe!"

Er zog pikiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe:

„Nur ein ‚M'? Immerhin habe ich es geschafft, sie nicht um die Ecke zu bringen, Hermine, meinen Sie nicht, dass es noch zu einem ‚Annehmbar' reichen würde?"

„Seien Sie froh Sir, dass ich Ihnen kein ‚T' gebe!" schimpfte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab, damit sie durch einen Ratzeputz, wenigstens den gröbsten Dreck ab bekam.

Nun ja, wenigstens hatten sie irgendwann kurz nach Mittag den kleinen magischen Sumpf gefunden, in dem die kostbaren violetten Nebelegel beheimatet waren.

Sie zu fangen war aber auch nicht der Netteste, was er je getan hatte, denn sie mussten noch aus dem Wasser gefischt werden und das ging eben nur mit Köder. Dass der Köder, wie bei allen Egel dieser Welt, nur Blut sein konnte, machte das Ganze eben nicht gerade angenehm.

Sie wechselten sich darin ab, ihren Arm in den leicht violett schimmernden Tümpel zu halten und dann, wenn die Egel angebissen hatten, ihn schnell herauszuziehen, damit der jeweils andere die Beute mit einem extra recherchierten Zauber vom Arm abstreifen und in die vorbereiteten Behältnisse füllen konnte.

So kamen sie immerhin auf fünf volle Gläser, die im Handel einen Wert von vielen hundert Galleonen haben würde, wollte man sie denn verkaufen.

Allerdings waren sie auch ziemlich erschöpft und sie mussten, um an einen möglichen Apparierpunkt zu gelangen, den ganzen Weg wieder zurück marschieren, was Hermines Stimmungsbarometer ins Bodenlose fallen ließ.

Mit den letzten zu mobilisierenden Kräften war es ihnen schließlich kurz vor Mitternacht gelungen.

„Wohin?" fragte Severus einsilbig, als sein Zauberstab endlich angab, dass die Möglichkeit zum Apparieren bestand.

„Egal, irgendwohin wo wir uns waschen und ausruhen können!" murmelte Hermine völlig ausgelaugt.

„Gut", er schloss die Augen, fasste nach ihrer Hand und sie apparierten mit einem gekonnten Zauberstabwisch.

Heraus kamen sie in einem kleinen Tal ca. 100 Meilen entfernt. Er hatte es sich nicht mehr zugetraut eine Kontinentalapparation durchzuführen, er wollte nur noch einen einigermaßen akzeptablen Platz zum Rasten. Hier waren sie gestern schon angekommen, daher wusste er, wo er schnell zu einem Ruheplatz kommen konnte.

„Bitte errichten Sie das Zelt, ich sorge für die Abwehrzauber!" brummte er benommen.

Hermine hatte nur genickt und mit wenigen Zauberstabbewegungen stand das magische Zelt nahe einem sanft rauschenden Bach. Auch er war schnell fertig, immerhin musste man sich hier nicht vor dunklen Herrschen tarnen.

„Wollen Sie zuerst ins Bad?" fragte er höflich.

„Auf alle Fälle!" stellte Hermine klar, immerhin hatte sie die Aktion im Sumpf noch nicht ganz vergessen, „Aber ich beeile mich, versprochen!" grinste sie schwach und schlurfte von dannen.

Das mit dem Beeilen schien aber auch relativ zu sein, denn nach einer halben Stunde wurde er wirklich ungeduldig. Ärgerlich klopfte er an die Türe, hinter der sich das kleine Bad befand.

„Hermine, wann sind Sie endlich fertig, ich will ins Bett!"

Keine Antwort.

Er versuchte es noch einmal: „Hermine?"

Wieder nichts, jetzt regte sich zu seiner Ungeduld auch noch eine leichte Sorge. Er drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Türe einen kleinen Spalt, damit er die Lage sondieren konnte.

Na, da hätte er ja wohl noch lange warten können. Seine Meisterschülerin lag schlafend in der Wanne.

Er war hin und her gerissen, sollte er sie einfach schlafen lassen oder besser wecken? Sie einfach dort schlafen zu lassen schien ihm zu gefährlich, nicht dass sie sich noch ertränkte, also besser wecken. Nur leider war das nicht so einfach! Auch nach mehrmaligen vorsichtigen Rufen tat sich gar nichts, sie begann sogar noch leise zu schnarchen. Bei Merlin!

Kurz entschlossen öffnete er die Türe ganz und betrat den kleinen sehr warmen Raum und stellte sich neben die Wanne um sie nachdenklich zu betrachten.

Was sollte er nur mit ihr anstellen?

Gut, ihm kamen da schon zwei, drei sehr verlockende Ideen in den Sinn, z.B. könnte er dafür sorgen, dass die dichte Schaumkrone, die ihre Blöße verdeckte, wie von Geisterhand verschwand. Ein Gentlemen würde dann natürlich wegsehen, aber er war ja zum Glück keiner! Ein kleines Wolfsgrinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er fand, dass auch er nach diesem Horrortag eine Belohnung verdient hatte. Sie hatte ihr Bad bekommen und er würde eben die Schöne aus dem Bade bekommen. Na ja, wenigsten zu sehen bekommen.

Sehr gute Idee, wirklich! Aber noch besser wäre es, ihre warme, weiche Haut nicht nur sehen zu können.

Er könnte sich des sowieso dreckigen Pullovers entledigen, ein großes, weiches Handtuch bereit legen und sich dann zur Wanne herunter beugen, beide Arme ins Wasser tauchen um ihr den einen unter die Knie, den anderen unter die Schulterblätter zu schieben.

Hm, herrlich warm und weich würde sich ihre Haut anfühlen, da war er sich hundert Prozent sicher und auch, dass sein Gesicht dem ihren so sehr nah kam, würde er nur als sehr angenehm bezeichnen können. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck würde er sie schließlich aus dem Wasser heben und sie in das große, weiche Handtuch hüllen. Natürlich nicht, ohne sie vorher eingehend zu betrachten.

Grundgütiger, seine Phantasie ging eindeutig mit ihm durch, das musste sofort aufhören, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Denn wenn seine Meisterschülerin über diesen Handel erwachen sollte, dann wäre sicherlich der Teufel los. Er wusste, zu was sie fähig war, wenn man sie wütend machte!

Also versuchte er seine Phantasie und auch sein spürbares und sichtbares Begehren heldenhaft zu verdrängen und entschloss sich schweren Herzens zu einem halbwegs anständigen Handeln.

Er seufzte voller Selbstmitleid leise auf, drehte sich von der Wanne weg – allerdings genau so, dass er durch den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand noch alles sehr genau im Blick haben würde, wenn sein kleiner Plan denn gelänge.

Dann überkreuzte er die Arme vor seiner Brust und setzte ein missmutiges und genervtes Gesicht auf, bevor er so laut es irgend ging schrie: „Miss Granger, wird das heute noch was?"

„Ahhh!", begleitet mit einem spitzen Urschrei hüpfte die badende Schönheit vor Schreck locker 10 cm hoch, Wasser schwappte über den Rand der Wanne und Hermine richtete sich schnell auf, um sich geschockt nach der Quelle der Störung umzuschauen. Genau darauf hatte er gehofft, die Schaumkrone teilte sich für einige Augenblicke und gab den Blick auf ihren verheißungsvollen Körper frei. Er hatte sogar soviel Glück, dass ihre Brüste - zwar nur für wenige Sekunde, aber lang genug, damit er sich ein eindrückliches Bild machen konnte, - die schützende Wasserhülle verließen. Wahrlich hinreißend!

Bevor sie sich aber gesammelt hatte, drehte er sich noch ein kleines Stück weiter von ihr weg, sonst würde sie ihm noch auf die Schliche kommen und fuhr sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Aha, endlich sind sie wach!"

„Was machen Sie hier?" keuchte Hermine, hektisch nach dem Handtuch greifend, um sich zu bedecken, als sie schließlich die gesamte Situation begriffen hatte.

„Na, was schon?", polterte Severus, „Sie Erstens vor dem Ertrinken retten und Zweitens dafür sorgen, dass Sie ihre Versprechen einhalten, Hermine!"

„Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein", schloss Hermine etwas verwirrt.

„Ins Koma gefallen, trifft es wohl eher! Ich bin schon ganz heiser, vom vielen Rufen!" empörte sich Severus, „Kann ich jetzt davon ausgehen, dass Sie in den nächsten 10 Minuten diese Wanne räumen, damit auch ich mich vom Schmutz und Dreck dieses furchtbaren Tages befreien kann?"

„Natürlich, aber nur, wenn Sie diesen Raum verlassen!", sie hörte sich ein wenig besorgt an, ob sie befürchtete, dass er es persönlich kontrollieren würde? Hm, auch kein schlechter Gedanke!

„Nur zu gerne, Hermine!", schnaubte er, „denken Sie nur nicht, dass es mir Vergnügen bereiten würde, so aufdringlich sein zu müssen!" Nein, kein Vergnügen, nur riesengroßen Spaß!

„Nein, nie im Leben!", war da etwa ein leichter ironischer Unterton herauszuhören.

Diesen ungläubigen Kommentar völlig ignorierend öffnete er die Badezimmertüre, allerdings nicht, ohne sie noch abschließend zu warnen: „Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hier fertig werden, sonst wende ich einen Temperaturwechselzauber an, der ihre Badewassertemperatur auf knapp über null Grad bringt!"

Sorgsam schloss er die Türe hinter sich, bevor er es dem riesengroßen Grinsen erlaubte, sich von einem Ohr zum anderen auf seinem Gesicht breit zu machen.

Was war er doch für ein Genie!


	14. Chapter 14

Verlieben für Anfänger 14

Am 25. Juli waren sie zwar immer noch etwas müde, dafür aber bester Stimmung, gut erholt und braungebrannt – relativ gesehen, versteht sich – nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Dort verbrachten sie zwei anstrengende Wochen damit, die mitgebrachten oder inzwischen aus den Depots per Eulen eingetroffenen Zutaten zu sichern oder zu verarbeiten und schließlich alles sorgsam zu katalogisieren.

Wenn er den Wert der gesammelten Waren grob überschlug, kam er auf über 2000 Galleonen. Zog er die Kosten und Aufwendungen ab, blieb immerhin noch ein Reingewinn von über 1.500 Galleonen. Ein echter Erfolg und ein kleines Vermögen.

Zudem war die Qualität der Waren erstklassig, dank Hermines ausgeklügelter Logistik und ihren innovativen und klugen Kühlungs- und Verpackungsmethoden!

Er beschloss, trotz seiner anfänglichen Weigerung ihr irgendein Gehalt zu zahlen, die Hälfte des Gewinns auf ihr Konto bei Gringotts einzuzahlen. Sie hatte es verdient, genau wie das ‚Ohnegleichen', dass er ihr für Planung, Durchführung und Nachbereitung dieser Exkursion in ihr Meisterbuch schrieb.

Sie war ganz außer sich vor Freude, als er es ihr nachlässig in die Hand drückte.

Und in dieser Hochstimmung verabschiedete sie sich dann Ende Juli von ihm in ihre Ferien.

Sie wollte mit ihren Freunden zwei Wochen Urlaub an der Mittelmeerküste machen, in einem kleinen Muggelbungalow, „Harry und Ron halten vom Zelten nicht mehr so viel!" erklärte sie achselzuckend.

„Weicheier!" knurrte er verächtlich.

Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an „Ich bin am 15. August wieder zurück, bis dahin können Sie sich gründlich von mir erholen, Professor!"

„Das ist auch bitter nötig, Miss Granger, die letzten sieben Monate haben mich um Jahre altern lassen!" schnarrte er abweisend, er wollte ihr nicht zeigen, dass er sie nicht gerne gehen ließ.

„Also Hagrid hat gemeint, dass sie noch nie so gut aussahen wie im Augenblick, Severus, immerhin haben Sie sogar Farbe bekommen!" zwinkerte sie ihn lachend an.

Da war es schon wieder, dieses drängende Gefühl, sie am liebsten in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie schwindlig küssen zu wollen! Das musste aufhören, zum Donnerwetter und diese pubertären Träume von spärlich bekleideten Meisterschülerinnen, die seit ihrer Rückkehr durch seinen Schlaf wandelten, ebenfalls! Er wusste nur noch nicht genau wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Ein Besuch in dem verschwiegenen Etablissement in der namenlosen Gasse wäre ein viel versprechender Anfang.

Er räusperte sich und schaute demonstrativ auf seine Taschenuhr: „Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht bald aufbrechen, werden ihre furchtbaren Freunde die Gelegenheit nutzen und ohne Sie abreisen und mit meiner Erholung ist es vorbei! Also verschwinden Sie endlich!"

„Sie haben Recht, Severus, ich muss mich beeilen, passen Sie auf sich auf und erholen Sie ich gut!" Sie hatte ihm fröhlich zugewinkt und ihren Rucksack geschultert. Dann war sie um die Ecke gelaufen und für zwei lange Wochen verschwunden.

Da außer Hagrid alle Lehrerinnen und Lehrer in die Ferien verreist waren, hatte er das ganze Schloss für sich alleine. Früher hatte er sich darauf am allermeisten gefreut. In diesem Jahr war es zum ersten Mal anders: Er fühlte sich allein! Und er vermisste sie, das wurde auch nicht besser, je mehr er sich in Dingen vergrub, die ihm bis zum 2. Januar noch Freude und Entspannung gebracht hatten.

Der einzige Lichtblick waren ihre regelmäßigen Postkarten und die sporadischen Briefe, in denen sie ihm neue Trankideen beschrieb oder von einigen Urlaubserlebnissen berichtete.

Apropos alleine! Wo blieb sie nur? Jetzt war sie schon über eine Stunde weg. Anscheinend war doch mehr zu Bruch gegangen als erwartet.

Seufzend erhob er sich, sorgte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes dafür, dass die Couch wieder auf normale Maße schrumpfte und streckte die langen Glieder. Entweder ging er jetzt zu Bett oder er setzte doch noch die Tränke für die Krankenstation an, diese Warterei machte ihn nur kribbelig.

Er entschied sich für die Tränke. Wenn Hermine jetzt heim kommen würde, wäre sie eh zu müde für wilde Orgien, das könnten sie vielleicht morgen früh erneut auf den Plan setzen.

Schnell und zügig ging ihm die Arbeit von der Hand, es waren ja auch keine komplizierten Rezepte, sondern recht einfache Heiltränke gegen Erkältungen und zur Stärkung der Abwehrkräfte.

Fast war er mit dem ersten fertig, da hörte er sie heimkommen. Gleich darauf ging auch schon seine Labortür auf und Hermine stand mit finsterstem Gesichtsausdruck im Rahmen.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen!", polterte sie sogleich, „wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Unheil anrichten und dabei so unglaublich gut gelaunt sein?"

„Schick ihn bei mir vorbei, seine Laune haben wir schnell im Griff!" grinste Severus, sie sah so unglaublich sexy aus, wenn sie wütend war.

„Zwei meiner Explorationstränke sind ruiniert, das ganze Zutatenregal liegt in Schutt und Asche und ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich all die verstreuten Unterlagen wieder geordnet und sortiert habe!", sie schnaubte wütend, „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich ihn umbringe, wenn er es in den nächsten Wochen nicht alleine schafft!"

„Ich werde es notieren!" versprach er.

„Weißt Du, was er zu all dem gesagt hat?", natürlich wusste er es nicht, war wahrscheinlich auch nur eine rein rhetorische Frage, „Er meinte, er wäre doch positiv überrascht, dass die Explosionskraft nur so schwach gewesen wäre! Unglaublich!", sie ließ sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Laborstuhl fallen.

„Hat er denn mit einer Explosion gerechnet?" wollte Severus überrascht wissen.

„Ja, daher ist ihm auch nichts passiert, er hat nur dummerweise die falsche Explosionsrichtung berechnet!", sie raufte sich die Haare.

„Schlecht für Dein Labor!" fasste Severus die Informationen zusammen.

„Verdammt schlecht!", stimmte Hermine düster zu, „aber ich werde Vorkehrungen für die Zukunft treffen, darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen. Ich habe bereits mit dem Dekan gesprochen, er bekommt andere Räume!"

„Am sichersten wären welche auf dem Mond"

„Nein, am sichersten wären welche auf dem Pluto!", erboste sie sich.

Er musste lachen, „Dann benötigte er aber ca. 2 Monate für den Weg zur Arbeit.

„Und wo ist da bitte das Problem?", auch um Hermines Mund zupfte ein kleines Lächeln. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, deren Zeiger kurz vor Mitternacht zeigten und sie seufzte wieder.

„Ich muss morgen noch mal hin und den Rest aufräumen, heute Abend konnte ich nur das Gröbste erledigen und alles andere mit einem Stasiszauber belegen." Sie rieb sich die Augen.

„Dann nimm jetzt ein Bad und geh zu Bett", riet er ihr.

„Und was ist mit unserer Orgie?" fragte sie etwas enttäuscht, konnte aber ein Gähnen nur schlecht unterdrücken.

Um seinen Mund spielte ein diabolisches Grinsen, „Wer sagt Dir denn, dass ich nicht meine Orgie schon hatte?"

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich amüsiert in die Höhe, „Vielleicht mein weiblicher Instinkt oder Dein hungriger Blick?" schlug sie schmunzelnd vor, stand auf und schlenderte zu ihm herüber. Bei ihm angekommen schaute sie kurz in seinen Kessel und meinte dann verführerisch: „Wenn Du heute schon Poppys Hausaufgaben erledigt hast, dann hättest Du morgen früh ja Zeit für anderes."

„Gut möglich, dass ich Dich noch unterbringen kann!"

„So, so, unterbringen?" feixte Hermine und zog ihre Augenbraue noch ein Stückchen mehr nach oben, „mal sehen, wer hier wen unterbringt!"

Ganz dicht stand sie jetzt vor ihm und drückte ihren wundervollen Körper an ihn heran. Leider hatte er seine Hände nicht frei um sie wild in seine Arme zu reißen, diese glitschigen Sibirischen Springforellen neigten dazu ihrem Namen alle Ehre zu machen, aber um sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, dafür braucht er ja nur seinen Mund und seine Zunge und seine Zähne.

Zudem hatte sie ja ihre Hände frei und konnte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen und die Finger in seinem Haar vergraben. Hm, wie er das liebte.

Nur sehr widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm, als sie bemerkten, dass der Inhalt seines zweiten Kesseln zu kochen anfing, denn jetzt mussten bald die Fische hinein.

„Ich sehe, ich sollte Dich besser nicht weiter ablenken, sonst werden heute noch mehr Tränke ruiniert!" stellte sie lächelnd fest, küsste ihn noch mal kurz und verschwand, um sich ein Bad zu gönnen.

Es war wirklich besser, dass sie gegangen war, denn lange hätte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können und dann wären ihm die Tränke vollkommen egal gewesen.

Gegen 1:00 Uhr war er dann fertig und löschte die Lichter in ihrer Wohnung. Nach einer kurzen Dusche schlüpfte er zu ihr ins Bett, natürlich schlief sie bereits tief und fest, so blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich genüsslich an ihren Rücken zu schmiegen und seinen rechten Arm um sie zu legen.

So richtig müde war er aber noch nicht, wahrscheinlich hatte er zu lange auf der Couch herumgelegen.

Auch war er mit seiner Frage ja ebenfalls noch nicht zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis gelangt.

Es stimmte zwar, dass er sich im Laufe des Sommers in seine Meisterschülerin verliebt hatte, aber sich dessen bewusst gewesen? Nein, das war er sich eher nicht – oder wollte es sich jedenfalls nicht sein.

Als sie endlich wiederkam, strahlend und das Gesicht voller winziger Sommersprossen, war er einfach nur froh gewesen, was sie natürlich unter keinen Umstände merken durfte, daher war seine Reaktion auch beherrscht und möglichst kühl.

„Ach, Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja schon wieder, sind diese zwei Wochen denn schon um oder hatten ihre Freunde schon genug von Ihnen?"

„Ich freue mich auch Sie zu sehen, Severus!", lachte sie ihn an, ohne auf seine Provokationen einzugehen, „Was haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit gemacht? Gibt es etwas Neues? Haben Sie meine Briefe bekommen?"

„Geht Sie nichts an, Nein, Ja!" beantwortete er ihre Fragen knapp und versuchte nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen, denn das Glitzern darin war einfach zu wundervoll.

„Sehr gut!", wischte sie seine Grobheit kurzerhand fröhlich vom Tisch, „Ich hatte tolle Ferien, es war überhaupt der beste Sommer meines Lebens! Aber ich bin auch sehr froh wieder hier zu sein! Ich habe Ihnen übrigens etwas mitgebracht, hoffentlich gefällt es Ihnen!" aufgeregt kramte sie in ihrer Tasche und fischte ein großes Paket heraus. Mit leuchtenden Augen hielt sie es ihm entgegen.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er seine Unhöflichkeiten weiter fortsetzen und das Paket ungeöffnet auf seinen Schreibtisch deponieren sollte. Aber ihr erwartungsvoller Blick ließ ein solch rüdes Verhalten einfach nicht zu. Daher nahm er ihr missmutig das Paket aus der Hand und wickelte es zügig aus der Verpackung.

„Ich habe es in einer Buchhandlung in Rom gefunden und musste es einfach kaufen", erklärte sie begeistert.

Als er es vom Papier befreit hatte, musste er einige Male blinzeln, es handelte sich um einen Fotobildband über heilige Orte und Berge unterschiedlicher Völker und Religionen.

„Er ist auf Seite 99", half Hermine ungeduldig.

Tatsächlich zeigten die Seiten 99 bis 101 wundervolle großformatige Aufnahmen der Heiligen Berge in den Anden und eben auch des Berges in Patagonien, den sie besucht hatten. Er musste sich auf das Sofa setzen. Andächtig blätterte er Seite um Seite um und las die kurzen Kommentare. Dabei entwich ihm ein Schnauben, der Autor stufte diesen Berg als unbedeutend ein, was für ein Ignorant!

„Es ist ein Muggelbuch, Severus, er konnte gar nicht das sehen, was Sie und ich gesehen haben!" erklärte Hermine, die seine Gedanken erraten konnte.

„Der Horeb ist übrigens auf Seite 45!" warf Hermine leise ein. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt, schaute mit ihm die beeindruckenden Bilder und zwischendurch beobachtete sie immer wieder ihren Professor sehr genau.

Alles in Allem fesselte ihn das Buch trotz einiger eklatanter Fehler, fast den gesamten Nachmittag. Längst hatte er vergessen sich kühl und reserviert ihr gegenüber zu zeigen, er hatte sogar Tee und Gebäck bestellt.

„Im nächsten Jahr nehme ich auch eine Kamera mit!" beschloss Hermine, als er bedauernd feststellte, dass kein Bild von einem anderen Ort zu finden war, wo sie gewesen waren.

„Eine weitere Exkursion steht aber nicht auf ihrem Meisterplan", gab er zu bedenken.

„Egal, wenn Sie wollen, machen wir es im nächsten Jahr noch mal, mir sind da schon einige lohnenswerte Verbesserungen eingefallen, die ich natürlich noch gründlich recherchieren muss, versteht sich."

„Verbesserungen?", echote er ungläubig, „ich habe Ihnen ein ‚Ohnegleichen' gegeben, wenn es noch Verbesserungen gibt, sollte ich diese Note in ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' revidieren."

„Nein, nein", wiegelte sie schnell ab, „keine richtigen Verbesserungen, nur Erleichterungen vielleicht."

„Hm, Erleichterungen wären nicht schlecht, vor allem für die letzte Etappe der Tour."

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen, im nächsten Jahr ziehen wir wieder durch die Welt!" freute sie sich und erhob sich um endlich ihre Sachen auszupacken.

Sie war schon fast aus dem Zimmer, da hielt er sie zurück, „Hermine?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Danke!"

„Gern geschehen!" strahlte sie.

Bei Merlin war er froh, dass sie wieder da war!


	15. Chapter 15

Verlieben für Anfänger 15

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Hermine in seinen Armen umdrehte. Sie murmelte leise einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, dann atmete sie einmal tief ein und schmiegte schließlich ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge. Er lächelte auf sie herunter und steckte seine lange Nase genüsslich in ihre Haarpracht. Hm, es war ein echtes Glück sie so halten zu dürfen!

Die beiden restlichen Ferienwochen rasten nur so dahin und schon schipperten die kleinen Boote eine neue Schar kleiner Dummköpfe nach Hogwarts, tatkräftig verstärkt durch das ganze Heer größerer und großer Dummköpfe!

Hermine sah das natürlich vollkommen anders. Sie war ganz aufgeregt, zum ersten Mal sollte sie einen Jahrgang von Anfang an begleiten. Schon die halben Ferien hatte sie sich dazu eingehend Gedanken gemacht, Pläne ausgearbeitet und Methoden ausprobiert. Während der Auswahlzeremonie war sie hoch konzentriert. Merkte sich jeden Namen und notierte sich fleißig Stichpunkte zu jedem Schüler und jeder Schülerin. Severus konnte sich ein ums andere Mal ein mitleidiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sorgte aber dafür, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.

Unglaublicher Weise war auch nach einigen Wochen ihre Begeisterung und ihr Engagement nicht gebrochen, sondern eher noch gestiegen, sie berichtete ihm ständig von interessanten Unterrichtsepisoden und er musste immerhin zugeben, dass es schon eine erstaunliche Leistung war, dass noch keiner ihrer Schüler auf der Krankenstation gelandet war.

Um sich selbst ein Bild dieser Wunderkinder zu machen, nahm er zwei, drei unangemeldete Unterrichtsbesuche vor, setzte sich ganz hinten in den Klassenraum und verfolgte ihre Zaubertrankstunden.

Anfangs hatte sie seine Gegenwart etwas nervös gemacht und die Schüler anscheinend auch, aber bald schien sie ihn ganz zu vergessen und ihre Klasse tat es ihr gleich. Ohne Zweifel, sie hatte ein Händchen fürs Lehren.

Abends hatten sie sich angewöhnt, den Tag mit einer Tasse Tee oder manchmal auch mit einem Glas Wein ausklingen zu lassen. Sie nannte das „Lagerfeuerabende", was er ziemlich albern fand, da es ja kein Lagerfeuer gab. Aber die Treffen genoss er trotzdem, auch oder gerade weil sie sich dabei öfters in wilde Dispute verstrickten, bei denen Hermines Augen feurig blitzten, sich ihr Gesicht vor Enthusiasmus sanft rötete und ihre Frisur doch das ein oder andere Mal in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

Er wusste noch, dass er sich einmal nach einem solchen „Lagerfeuerabend" dabei erwischt hatte, dass er in seinen Badezimmerspiegel gelächelt hatte. Über diesen Anblick war er mehr als erschrocken gewesen, die halbe Nacht hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, was ihn dazu verleitete, wie ein debiler Idiot durch die Gegend zu grinsen und er kam zu der überraschenden Erkenntnis, das es pure Zufriedenheit war. Er war einfach glücklich, bei Merlin! Das Leben war schön, wobei er sich gar nicht erinnern konnte, dass er das Leben je schön gefunden hatte.

Hermine erschien ihm ebenfalls nicht unglücklich, wenn man mal die Minuten des Tages abzog, in denen die Posteulen in die große Halle flatterten. Dann verkrampften sich ihre Finger, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, sie wurde blass und kaute verbissen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Fast drei Monate wartete sie jetzt schon auf ihre Prüfungsergebnisse und malte sich jeden Tag schrecklichere Gründe für deren Ausbleiben aus. Sein immer wiederkehrender Kommentar dazu war, dass sie wahrscheinlich so viel geschrieben habe, dass die Prüfer noch nicht bis zum Ende gelesen hätten. Der Einschätzung von Mister Potter war dagegen deutlich weniger einfühlsam, sie las ihm nämlich entrüstet einen Brief von ihrem Heldenfreund vor, in dem er ihr bescheinigte, eindeutig einen Knall zu haben. Er musste Mister Potter ausnahmsweise Recht geben, sie war in dieser Hinsicht wirklich verrückt!

Es war wohl in der letzten Septemberwoche und sie saßen gerade beim Mittagessen, als Minerva mit einem sehr vornehmen und gelehrt aussehenden Zauberer in schwerer dunkelblauer Robe mit prächtigem Fellkragen in die große Halle kam. Severus schaute interessiert von seinem Rinderbraten mit Salzkartoffeln auf, und da er den Herrn nicht kannte, wollte er seine Meisterschülerin um Rat fragen, aber diese hatte die beiden noch gar nicht bemerkt, denn sie unterhielt sich sehr angeregt mit Filius Flitwick.

Vor dem Lehrertisch blieb Minerva stehen, ihr Gesicht zeigte eindeutig ein hohes Maß an Zufriedenheit. Sie richtete einige leise Worte an ihren Begleiter, hielt den Zauberstab an ihren Hals und flüsterte „Sonorus" um ihrer Stimme die nötige Durchsetzungsfähigkeit zu geben: „Meine Damen und Herren, darf ich um Ruhe bitten!"

Alles verstummte augenblicklich und drehte sich zur Direktorin herum, auch Hermine, deren Lächeln erstarb und die schlagartig jegliche Farbe verlor, als sie den Gast erkannte. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie begann leise vor sich hin zu stammeln, „O Gott, o Gott, o Gott!"

„Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, als sie sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss war, „Ein Tag des Stolzes und der Ehre für uns alle, für ganz Hogwarts und für die Universität von Oxford, deren Dekan, Professor Zacheus Wimmerby wir heute als Gast hier bei uns begrüßen dürfen", sie nickte Wimmerby freundlich zu, „Aber vor allem ist dies ein ganz besonderer Tag für Miss Hermine Granger, für die der Professor extra den Weg zu uns gemacht hat. Bitte Dekan."

Minerva trat etwas beiseite und Dekan Wimmerby lächelte ihr höflich zu, dann zückte er aus seiner Robe eine kleine Pergamentrolle, räusperte sich und sprach mit deutlicher Stimme: „Hochverehrte, liebe Professor McGonagall, sehr verehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen des Lehrkörpers, meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren", er blickte sich aufmerksam in der Halle um, vielleicht hatte er Sorge, dass er noch jemand Wichtigen vergessen hatte, „Normalerweise lassen wir unsere Studenten die Ergebnisse der Abschlussprüfungen in schriftlicher Form und per Eule zu kommen, aber besondere Ergebnisse erfordern auch besondere Übermittlungswege."

Er blickte sich nach Hermine um und Severus zischelte leise: „Sie sollten sich da runter bewegen!" Aber sie rührte sich nicht, sondern war wohlmöglich noch blasser geworden und stammelte jetzt wie ein Mantra, „O nein, o nein, o nein!" Er musste sie erst unauffällig mit dem Ellenbogen anstoßen, bevor sie sich zittrig erhob.

Als sie endlich neben Dekan Wimmerby ankam, nickte er ihr freundlich zu und fuhr fort, „Es ist mir eine große Freude, Ihnen Miss Granger heute persönlich die Prüfungsergebnisse Ihrer Abschlussprüfungen im Hauptfach Tränkekunde und in den Nebenfächern Zauberkunst und Verwandlung zu übermitteln."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und blickte Hermine prüfend an, anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher ob die Adressatin seiner Botschaft diese überleben würde, man sah förmlich, wie ihr die Knie zitterten. Um ihn zu beruhigen versuchte sie ein wackeliges Lächeln hinzubekommen, ihm schien es zu genügen, denn er rückte seine Brille zurecht und verkündete „Meine Damen und Herren, Miss Hermine Granger ist es nicht nur gelungen, alle ihre Prüfungen mit einem ‚Ohnegleichen' abzuschließen,…"

Er wurde von tosendem Beifall unterbrochen, besonders laut war der Jubel bei den Gryffindors, aber auch bei den Schülerinnen und Schülern des ersten Jahrgangs, die Hermine in Zaubertränke unterrichtete.

Dekan Wimmerby bat lächelnd um Ruhe, „Meine Damen und Herren, bitte, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Nur langsam ließen sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler beruhigen.

„Es ist so", der Dekan lächelte selbstgefällig, „für drei normale ‚Ohnegleichen' appariere ich nicht quer durch England, Wales und Schottland. Dafür bedarf es schon etwas mehr! Miss Granger hier ist es bei ihren Prüfungen gelungen, die höchste Punktzahl seit 582 Jahren zu erreichen." Wieder brachen die Schülerinnen und Schüler in frenetischen Jubel aus, der dieses Mal noch schwerer zu beenden war. Als es ihm endlich gelang sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen, ergänzte Wimmerby, „Die Prüfungskommission war besonders beeindruckt von Miss Grangers hervorragenden Leistungen in Tränkekunde, ich darf die Sparte Konservierungstechniken hier besonders erwähnen, in Zauberkunst, hier hervorzuheben sind die Warn- und Benachrichtigungszauber und nicht zuletzt in Verwandlung, wobei ich anmerken darf, dass unsere Besenkammer noch nie in ein so gemütliches Professorenbüro verwandelt wurde, es gibt mehrere Anträge von Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die dort gerne einziehen würden." Wieder wurde Wimmerby von wildem Gejauchze unterbrochen, während dem Hermine Severus einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich übrigens inzwischen in ein sattes Dunkelrot verwandelt. Ihr schien die ganze Aktion zwar immer noch unangenehm, aber mittlerweile war neben der Verlegenheit auch Freude und Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Ein letztes Mal bat Dekan Wimmerby um Ruhe, „Daher gratulieren wir Miss Granger von ganzem Herzen zu Ihrer außergewöhnlichen Leistung und bitten Sie im nächsten Februar zur feierlichen Zeugnisverleihung unser Ehrengast zu sein!"

Während sich alle von ihren Plätzen erhoben und wieder Applaus in der großen Halle aufbrandete, Minerva sich eine Träne des Stolzes aus den Augenwinkeln wischte und Professor Sprout grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, Filius Flitwick vor Begeisterung auf seinen Stuhl kletterte und Hagrids wildes Klatschen mindestens zwei Trommelfelle zum Platzen brachte, Sibylle Tralewney etwas schwankend verkündete, dass sie das schon vor Monaten in ihrer Kugel gesehen hätte und Severus über dieses ganze Brimborium genervt mit den Augen rollte, schüttelte Dekan Wimmerby fest Hermines Hand und raunte ihr bedauernd zu: „Miss Granger, es hat nur ein einziger Punkt gefehlt, dann hätten Sie das legendäre Ergebnis von Evered dem Genie von 1420 geschlagen! Hätten Sie nur nicht so viel über die spezielle Zauberkunst der Hauselfen geschrieben, wäre wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit geblieben um sich den Haushaltszaubern zu widmen, sie kamen besonders den weiblichen Jurymitgliedern etwas zu kurz."

„Das bedauere ich sehr", seufzte Hermine, „aber ich finde nun mal die phantastische Magie der Hauselfen wesentlich interessanter und wichtiger als Haushaltszauber."

Der Dekan nickte schmunzelnd, „Vielleicht kommt man zu dieser Erkenntnis, wenn man so lange hier in Hogwarts gelebt hat, Miss Granger."

„Das könnte ein Grund sein!", stimmte Hermine lächelnd zu.

Bevor alle Lehrerinnen und Lehrer und auch die Schülerschaft Hermine persönlich gratulierten, bat die Direktorin um Aufmerksamkeit: „Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schüler. An einem solchen Tag muss man feiern, dazu haben Sie am heutigen Nachmittag Gelegenheit, denn der Unterricht fällt für den Rest des Tages aus!"

Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr, alle waren mit Professor McGonagalls Beschluss mehr als einverstanden, bis auf die Hauptperson, die ein wenig enttäuscht murmelte, „Wie Schade, ich hatte mit den Slytherins und Ravenclaws heute so was Interessantes vor!"

Während seine Meisterschülerin die vielen Glückwünsche entgegennahm, verließ Severus leise die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, er musste da noch dies und das erledigen.

Erst zwei Stunden später kam auch Hermine wieder in die Kerker. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich tief durchatmend gegen das Türblatt.

„Meine Güte, war das anstrengend!", sie steckte eine entwischte Haarsträhne zurück an ihren Platz, „Die Pressefritzen vom Tagespropheten konnten gar nicht genug Fotos von mir machen, dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal Zeit mich vorher zu kämmen!"

„Macht das denn einen großen Unterschied?" fragte Severus spöttisch.

„Natürlich tut es das!", empörte sich Hermine und schaute ihn gespielt finster an, dann stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und schlenderte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort stand schon eine dampfende Tasse mit ihrem Lieblingstee für sie bereit, und sie setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Nun, sind Sie jetzt endlich zufrieden Hermine?", fragte Severus und legte die Schreibfeder zur Seite.

„Ja, ich glaube ich bin sehr zufrieden!", nickte Hermine lächelnd und nahm einen ersten Schluck Tee.

„Auch wenn Sie den Rekord von 1402 wegen mir nicht gebrochen haben?", forschte Severus weiter.

„Was haben Sie denn damit zu tun, dass ich Haushaltszauber für vernachlässigbar halte?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Na, sie haben da hervorragend abgeschnitten, wo ich sie, nun sagen wir mal, ein wenig gefordert habe", erklärte Severus süffisant, „sei es in den Konservierungstechniken, oder in den Raumverwandlungszaubern oder in der Überlistung von Warn- und Benachrichtigungszaubern. Das haben Sie alles mir zu verdanken, auch wenn Ihnen das nicht ganz klar zu sein scheint! Ich wette, hätte ich darauf bestanden, dass Sie bei unserer Reise kochen und waschen und putzen, wären Ihre Ergebnisse in dieser Sparte ebenfalls weit über dem Durchschnitt gewesen!"

„So, so!", überlegte Hermine grinsend und griff erneut nach ihrem Tee, „gut zu wissen, denn dann kann ich Molly Weasley erklären, dass Sie Schuld sind! Ich hatte nämlich schon arge Befürchtungen, dass sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit Evered das Genie nicht geschlagen habe!"

„Ich sollte Ihr vielleicht endlich sagen, dass Evered ein Idiot war", beschloss Severus, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er doch etwas Sorge vor Molly Weasleys Wutanfällen, „auch wenn er ein Slytherin war! Wer ist schon so blöd und legt sicht ein Erumpent als Haustier zu?"

„Nun, ich wüsste da schon jemanden", entgegnete Hermine und dachte wohl an diesen seltsamen Lovegood.

„Egal, zudem war er hässlich wie die Nacht, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hängt ein Gemälde von ihm!" Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Toll, Severus", meinte Hermine, „da kann ich ja immer noch von mir sagen: „Ich bin zwar kein Genie, sehe aber wenigstens etwas besser aus, als das von 1402!"

„Nein, Hermine", korrigierte sie Severus, „Sie können sogar sagen, dass Sie wesentlich besser aussehen als Evered, sogar, wenn Sie sich nicht gekämmt haben!"

Sie musste lachen und sogar um seine Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. So saßen sie eine kleine Weile beieinander, tranken Tee und genossen die einvernehmliche Stille. Bis Hermines Tasse leer war und sie gestärkt und bereit zu neuen Taten war.

„So, und was machen wir jetzt mit dem freien Nachmittag, Severus?"

„Gut, dass Sie fragen, Hermine, ich habe da nämlich ein paar Arbeitsaufträge für Sie!" Severus reichte ihr ein Blatt Pergament, auf dem einige Punkte vermerkt waren. Hermine las sie sich aufmerksam durch und er beobachtete sie dabei unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus.

„Aber Professor", Hermine ließ verwirrt das Blatt sinken, „was soll das denn bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, Hermine, sind die Anweisungen nicht klar verständlich?" erkundigte sich Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Doch schon, aber hier steht: Erstens, nehmen Sie ein ausgiebiges Bad, Zweitens, ziehen Sie adäquate Kleidung an, Drittens, bringen Sie Ihr Haar in eine annehmbare Verfassung, Viertens, seien Sie mit all diesen Vorbereitungen um Punkt 17:00 Uhr fertig, denn dann erwarte ich Sie hier in meinem Büro."

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, „Ja, und was verstehen Sie daran nicht?"

„Was haben Sie vor, Severus?"

„Wenn ich mich recht ersinne, steht das auch auf dem Blatt!"

„Nein, hier steht nur, ‚Sie erwartet eine Überraschung!'"

„Na, also!" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich bin froh, dass eine Zauberin mit drei Hochschulabschlüssen doch des Lesens mächtig ist!"

„Was ist das für eine Überraschung?" wollte Hermine misstrauisch wissen.

„Wenn ich Ihnen erzähle was die Überraschung ist, wäre es doch wohl keine Überraschung oder?", und um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden, zückte er demonstrativ seine Taschenuhr, „Ich glaube Sie sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Verständnisfragen verschwenden, Miss Granger, die Zeit läuft und man erzählt sich, dass Frauen für solche Aufgaben wie diese, immer ewig brauchen!"

„Nun gut", Hermine erhob sich und streckte energisch den Rücken durch, „Wenn Sie mir nichts weiter erklären, weiß ich natürlich nicht, ob ich die richtige Wahl der Kleidung treffe oder meine Frisur nach Ihren Vorstellungen gestalten kann!"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mir erlaubt Ihnen einen Kleidungshinweis aufs Bett zu legen!"

Den Blick, den sie ihm auf diese Aussage hin zuwarf war herrlich, aber dass sie vor Unglauben den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu machte, ohne dass ein einziger Ton hervor kam, dass hätte ihn beinahe einen Lachanfall gekostet. Mit allerletzter Kraft zügelte er sich und nur ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Und bevor Sie mich jetzt bei Minerva anschwärzen, dass ich Ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hätte, darf ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich mich nur Ihrer ach so geschätzten Hauselfenmagie bedient habe. Also nicht aufregen, sondern baden gehen, Miss Granger!"

„Darüber reden wir aber noch, Professor!", Hermine warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und drehte sich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz um.

Als sie verschwunden war, lehnte er sich sehr zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Hände, alles verlief nach Plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Verlieben für Anfänger 16

Punkt 17:00 Uhr ging tatsächlich ihre Zimmertüre auf und eine frisch geduschte, elegant frisierte und in ein wahrlich mehr als adäquates Kleid gehüllte Hermine Granger stand vor ihm.

Grundgütiger, sie sah umwerfend aus. Jetzt war es an ihm, keinen Ton hervorzubringen und sie einfach nur hingerissen anzustarren. Oh, verdammt!

Hermine deutete seinen Blick wohl richtig, denn sie lächelte ihn charmant an und meinte sehr selbstgefällig, „Tja, es macht doch etwas aus, wenn ich mich kämme!"

Er musst sich mehrfach räuspern, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht im Stich ließ, „In der Tat", stimmte er ihr dann bei, „aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie sonst von solchen Aktivitäten eher absehen, ansonsten wird kein männlicher Schüler über 14 mehr ihren Worten im Unterricht folgen können!"

Hermine lachte kurz geschmeichelt auf, wobei sie aber ihre Stirn schnell in theatralische Falten legte, „Professor, Professor, ich mache mir ernste Sorgen um Sie!"

„Weshalb?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Weil Sie mir innerhalb von zwei Stunden schon zwei Komplimente gemacht haben."

„Pff. Keine Angst, Miss Granger", er zog arrogant die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, „die Intervallzeit von Komplimenten wird ab sofort wieder auf eins zu eins getaktet.

„Eins zu eins was?"

„Ein Kompliment pro Jahr!", meinte er lakonisch.

Hermine grinste ihn breit an, „Gut, denn sonst bilde ich mir noch irgendwas ein!"

„Das müssen wir unbedingt verhindern, denn an Phantasie mangelt es Ihnen ja nun wirklich nicht!" behauptete Severus.

„Vielleicht, aber ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, weshalb ich mich so in Schale werfen musste, sagen Sie mir jetzt was die Überraschung ist?", bettelte Hermine.

„Nein!", er ließ sie ein wenig zappeln, denn er liebte es, wenn sie ihre Unterlippe ein kleines bisschen schmollend hervor schob, „aber ich kann es Ihnen zeigen, wenn Sie Ihren Umhang holen."

Schnell wie der Blitz verschwand sie kurz in ihrem Zimmer, um mit dem passenden Cape zu ihrem Kleid zurückzukommen und ihn erwartungsvoll anzuschauen.

Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls nach seiner Robe gegriffen und marschierte nun Richtung Kerkertür. „Kommen Sie Miss Granger, Sie müssen zur Abwechslung mal ihren Körper bewegen und nicht nur ihren Geist und ein paar Schritte gehen."

Ihr Weg führte sie in den dritten Stock, wobei sie mehrfach aufgehalten wurden, denn die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sie unterwegs trafen, nutzten alle die Gelegenheit, um Hermine zu gratulieren und ihr Komplimente zu ihrem Aussehen zu machen. Mit jeder dieser bewundernden Anmerkung wurde Severus Blick finsterer. Gut, dass Sie nicht hoch in einen der Türme mussten.

Endlich waren Sie da, vor einer unscheinbaren, völlig kahlen Wand blieb er stehen.

Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an, „Der Raum der Wünsche?"

„Sehr richtig! Treten Sie bitte zur Seite!" Er machte einige Schritte auf und ab und schon erschien eine Tür in der Wand.

„Bitte, nach Ihnen, Hermine!" einladend öffnete er die Türe und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Zögernd nur, leistete Hermine seiner Aufforderung Folge und betrat den von ihm herbei gewünschten Raum.

Er tat es ihr gleich und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die sofort verschwand. In dem Raum, der im Augenblick wohl gar kein Raum war, roch es nach tropischem Wald und es war stockdunkel, vereinzelte Geräusche von Vögeln und anderen wilden Tieren, sanftes Rascheln rechts und links ließen erahnen, dass dieser Ort rein gar nichts mit der Realität in Hogwarts zu tun hatte.

„Ich denke, wir benötigen ein anderes Outfit", überlegte Severus leise und ließ seinen Zauberstab erst über sie und dann auch über sich sirren. Dann sorgte er per ‚Lumos' für Licht.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, seien Sie aber vorsichtig, dass Sie nicht stolpern", flüsterte Severus und folgte einem nur schwach zu erkennenden Pfad, der weiter eine Anhöhe hinauf führte.

„Ist es das was ich denke, dass es ist?", wisperte Hermine aufgeregt hinter ihm.

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was Sie so alles denken!", brummelte Severus.

„Ist Er es?", ließ Hermine nicht locker.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie wollen!", wie gut, dass sie sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

Der Pfad führte nun sehr steil den immer kahler werdenden Hang hinauf und sie hatte Mühe seinen großen Schritten zu folgen. Aber nach ca. fünf Minuten endete der Weg scheinbar an einer Felsmauer, bzw. er führte an ihr entlang und verlor sich dann am Gestrüpp, wie er wusste.

„Er ist es!" juchzte Hermine glücklich hinter ihm, obwohl sie ziemlich außer Puste war. Die Luft war auch wirklich sehr dünn.

„Sparen Sie besser ihren Atem, Miss Granger und sprechen Sie den Öffnungszauber mit mir!" wies Severus sie gut gelaunt an. Er hatte gewusst, dass es ihr gefallen würde.

Nach ein paar sehr komplizierten Zauberformeln öffnete sich die massive Felswand und gab einen schmalen Durchgang frei, durch den sich beide nun zwängten.

„Gut, dass wir diesmal keinen Rucksack mitschleppen müssen!" murmelte Hermine und schob sich Stück für Stück weiter, „Und gut, dass wir weder übergewichtig noch schwanger sind!"

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh, dass ich nicht schwanger bin, Hermine!" er musste grinsen, übergewichtig konnte er sich seine Meisterschülerin auf keinen Fall vorstellen, dafür vergaß sie die Mahlzeiten viel zu häufig, aber schwanger? Wie sähe sie aus, wenn sie ein Kind erwarten würde? Er merkte, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel, überhaupt nicht gefiel, denn wenn sie schwanger wäre, hätte sie sich einen Mann gewählt, würde all die Dinge mit ihm erleben, die er sich schon seit vielen Wochen mit ihr zusammen in seinen Träumen ausmalte. Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf, die er nur sehr mühsam herunter zu schlucken vermochte.

Endlich hatten sie das Ende des Spaltes erreicht und fanden sich auf einem breiten Plateau wieder, in dessen Mitte der Schemen eines großen Opfersteines aufragte. Immer noch war es dunkel, obwohl sich die Schwärze der Nacht bereits in ein etwas durchsichtigeres Dunkelgrau verwandelte.

„Kommen Sie hierher", bat er leise, „es ist jeden Augenblick soweit."

Er hatte Recht, schon zeichnete sich am Horizont ein schmaler, heller Streifen ab, der sich stetig verbreiterte und von Minute zu Minute ein immer intensiveres Rot annahm. Über dem gigantischen Panorama der Andenberge ging langsam die Sonne auf.

Schweigend und andächtig standen die beiden an der uralten, verborgenen Kultstätte und schauten diesem überwältigenden Schauspiel zu. Der Raum der Wünsche war wirklich ein Wunder, denn alles war genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur merkte er dieses Mal sogleich, dass sich ihre Hand in seine schlich, denn er hatte darauf im Stillen gehofft und genoss nun das Gefühl ihrer warmen Haut.

Als sich der rote Feuerball schon fast zur Hälfte über den Rand des Horizonts geschoben hatte, verwandelte sich seine Farbe zunehmend in ein gleißendes Licht, das rings um sie her alles, was bisher noch friedlich geschlummert hatte, zu neuem Leben weckte. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten ihre Gesichter und als die Sonne zur Gänze am südamerikanischen Himmel stand, atmete Hermine tief ein, drückte seine Hand fest und murmelte leise: „Danke, Severus!"

„Sie sollten mir nicht zu früh danken, Hermine, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!", beschwingt drehte er sich um und schnippte mit den Fingern. Prompt erschien ein reich gedeckter Tisch mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, es ist angerichtet." Er rückte ihr galant den Stuhl zurecht, „Heute Mittag sind Sie ja wohl vor lauter Ehre nicht zum Essen gekommen, stimmts?"

„Ja, ich habe wirklich einen Bärenhunger!", gab sie zu.

„Ich auch, denn ich hasse Rosenkohl!" Severus schüttete ihr ein Glas Rotwein ein und reichte ihr die Schüssel mit dem Salat.

Es war ein besonderes Erlebnis ein solches Mahl an diesem außergewöhnlichen Ort zu sich zu nehmen und sie genossen es beide in vollen Zügen. Als sie rundherum satt waren, lachte Hermine plötzlich, „Hoffentlich passen wir jetzt noch durch den engen Pfad!"

„Ich schon!", behauptete Severus, „aber ob es für Sie so gut war, zweimal von dieser Eiscreme zu nehmen, wage ich zu bezweifeln!"

„Ach, so eng war der Durchgang vielleicht doch gar nicht", überlegte Hermine, sie liebte Eiscreme, solange es kein Vanilleeis war, konnte sie kaum widerstehen.

„Ich meinte auch nicht den Durchgang, ich meinte ihr Kleid!"

„Oh, richtig!", auf Hermines Stirn zeichneten sich ernsthafte Sorgenfalten ab, „ich hatte schon ohne vollen Bauch Mühe es zuzubekommen!"

„Warum kaufen sich Frauen immer Kleider, die ihnen nicht richtig passen?", fragte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

„Diese Art von Kleider müssen so eng sein, sonst sitzen sie nicht", erläuterte Hermine, „außerdem geben sie sonst keinen Halt!" Sie blickte etwas verschämt lächelnd auf ihr Glas, als sie seinen spöttischen Blick bemerkte.

„Warum musste ich mich eigentlich in dieses Kleid quetschen, wenn ich jetzt hier mit Ihnen im Anorak und mit Bergsteigerschuhen sitze?"

„Weil das für Teil Drei der Überraschung notwendig ist!"

„Es gibt auch noch einen Teil Drei?", staunte Hermine.

„Natürlich!", Severus Ton war voller Selbstgefälligkeit, „Sie haben drei hervorragende Abschlüsse gemacht, da ist dies doch naheliegend, oder? Eine Überraschung für die Seele", er deutete mit einer umfassenden Geste auf die herrliche Landschaft um sie herum, „eine für den Körper", sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch mit den immer noch zahlreichen Essensresten, „und eine … na, warten wir es ab!"

Er zückte seine Taschenuhr. „Apropos, wir müssen uns auf den Rückweg machen, sonst kommen Sie zu Ihrer Überraschung Numero Drei zu spät!" Damit stand er auf und ein Fingerschnippsen später, waren Tisch und Stühle und alles andere wieder verschwunden, zudem trat in der Felswand hinter ihnen die Tür zum Ausgang auf, also brauchten sie gar nicht mehr durch den engen Spalt zu kriechen.

Draußen auf dem Gang schwang Severus seinen Stab wieder über Hermine und sich, dabei grinste er diabolisch, „Nun, passt doch noch!"

„Grade so!", keuchte Hermine in ihrem engen Kleid, ihr schien die Wanderausrüstung besser gefallen zu haben.

„Atmen wird tendenziell überbewertet, wussten Sie das nicht?" säuselte er boshaft.

„Das halte ich eindeutig für ein Gerücht!" murrte Hermine, folgte ihm aber seufzend, denn ihr Tränkemeister war schon wieder vorneweg geeilt.

Er blieb auch erst vor den Flügeltüren der großen Halle stehen, wo er sie ungeduldig erwartete.

„Kommen wir zum dritten Teil der Überraschung, dafür müssen Sie nur durch diese Türe gehen. Allerdings nur, wenn Sie vorher versprechen, keinem etwas von Überraschung eins und zwei zu verraten."

„Warum denn nicht?" fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Wegen meinem sorgsam gepflegten Images", er schnaubte abfällig, „man hält mich sonst noch für romantisch oder so etwas!"

„Nicht auszudenken!" kicherte Hermine.

„Also, versprechen Sie es?" forschte er nochmals.

„Ja, ich verspreche es", gab Hermine bedauernd nach, „Aber natürlich sagen Sie mir nicht, was mich hinter dieser Tür erwartet, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, wo denken Sie denn hin!" schnaubte Severus, „nur soviel: Es ist keine Überraschung für Ihren Kopf!"

„Na denn!", Hermine atmete tief durch und griff zur Türklinke, doch bevor sie sie heruntergedrückt hatte, hielt sie inne, „Wo wollen Sie hin, Severus?"

Sie hatte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen, dass Severus sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

Er blieb stehen und dreht sich wieder zu ihr um, „In mein Büro, ich habe noch Einiges aufzuarbeiten, denn ich musste ja den halben Tag mit anderen Dingen verbringen!"

„Sie gehen nicht mit?" ungläubig schaute sie ihn an.

„Nein, das sagte ich doch gerade."

„Warum nicht, Severus?" Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Weil es nicht notwendig ist!"

„Und warum ist es das nicht?", sie konnte ja so entsetzlich hartnäckig sein.

Er ließ ein genervtes Schnauben hören, „Bei Merlin, Hermine, gehen Sie einfach dort hinein und haben Sie einen schönen Abend!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn sehr entschlossen an. „Ich werde nirgends ohne Sie hingehen, Severus! Wenn es etwas Schlimmes ist, was mich dort drinnen erwartet, werden sie es gefälligst mit mir zusammen ausbaden!"

„Es ist garantiert nichts Schlimmes!", fauchte er.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht ernsthaft gedacht", konterte Hermine, „aber wenn es etwas sehr Schönes ist, wie ich doch stark vermute, dann will ich Sie erst recht dabei haben!"

„Warum?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

„Weil etwas Schönes zu etwas Besonderem wird, wenn man es mit Freunden teilen kann",

erklärte sie sanfter und der Blick ihrer bittenden Augen setzte ihn Schachmatt.

„Ich bin für diesen Anlass nicht angemessen gekleidet!", versuchte er sich dennoch herauszureden.

„Wie gut, dass Sie mich haben!", lächelte sie fröhlich, und schon hatte sie ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und Severus trug seine Festrobe.

„Also gut, sie haben gewonnen!", gab sich Severus geschlagen, „Aber Sie gehen vor und ich komme in einer Minute nach." Als er Hermines misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte er schnell hinzu, „Ich verspreche es!"

„Sehr schön", zufrieden atmete Hermine durch, „und wenn Sie sich nicht an ihr Versprechen erinnern sollten Severus, weil Sie vielleicht eine plötzliche, mysteriöse Amnesie überfällt, lade ich Rita Kimmkorn höchstpersönlich ein, um ihr detailliert die Höhepunkte dieses Tages zu schildern, die sie dann in einem mehrteiligen Artikel mit der Überschrift: „Professor Snape vom gerissenen Doppelspion zum Softy" im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht. Klar?!"

„Glasklar, sie Erpresserin!", knirschte Severus, „Aber darüber reden wir noch!"

„Ausgezeichnet! Ein Lagerfeuerabend! Ich freue mich!", frohlockte sie, „Morgen, bei Ihnen um acht? Ich bringe den Wein mit!", und bevor er dazu noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffnete sie die Tür und trat in die Halle.


	17. Chapter 17

Verlieben für Anfänger 17

Die dritte – oder die eigentliche – Überraschung, die Hermine in der großen Halle erwartete, war natürlich eine große Party. Severus hatte schon vor Wochen alle ihre Freunde und Kommilitonen angeschrieben und sie angewiesen, sich bereit zu halten. Sobald die Ergebnisse veröffentlicht wären, würde er sie per Benachrichtigungszauber (hatte er sich bei Hermine abgeschaut und funktionierte fast so wie die verzauberte Galleone der DA) benachrichtigen.

Alle hatten sie mitgeholfen, die Halle erstrahlte in festlichem Schmuck, wofür sich Filius Verantwortlich zeichnete und Minerva hatte für die Band gesorgt. Professor Sprout trennte sich von ihren schönsten Herbstblumen und die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Es war eine wirklich gelungene, konspirative Aktion gewesen, die in seinen Händen zusammengelaufen war.

Und alle Gäste waren gekommen: Ihre Eltern, fast der gesamte Weasleyclan, die Potters, die Mitglieder der DA, gut zwei dutzend Kommilitonen, alle Lehrer von Hogwarts und fast das gesamte Kollegium der drei Oxforder Fakultäten. Es wurde ein froher und ausgelassener Abend, mit viel lauter Musik der Schicksalsschwestern, reichlich Punsch, Wein und Feuerwiskey.

Hermine strahlte heller als die aufgehende Sonne über den Andenbergen und kam vor lauter Gästen, die mit ihr anstoßen, sich mit ihr unterhalten oder mit ihr tanzen wollten, nicht zum Essen oder Trinken oder auch nur dazu, sich einfach mal eine Minute an die, zu kleinen Gruppen zusammengestellten Clubsessel zu setzen. Wie gut, dass er schon für ihr leibliches Wohl gesorgt hatte.

Er betrachtete das ganze Treiben und vor allem seine Meisterschülerin vom äußersten Rand der Halle aus, dort hatte er eine strategisch günstige Stelle gefunden, von der er alles genau beobachten konnte, aber selbst fast unsichtbar blieb. Denn er hatte ihr ja nur versprochen hier zu sein und nicht sich mit diesen Menschen – die er entweder nicht kannte oder nicht mochte – zu unterhalten.

Lediglich Minerva fand den Weg zu ihm, etwas geschafft ließ sie sich mit einem Glas Punsch neben ihn in den freien Stuhl sinken. Arthur Weasley, Dr. Granger und sogar Dekan Wimmerby hatten mit ihr das Tanzbein geschwungen und mit Molly Weasley mussten dazwischen die neuesten Klatsch- und Tratschgeschichten ausgetauscht werden. So was schlauchte.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Fest, Severus!", meinte sie froh und prostete ihm mit ihrem Punschglas zu.

„Gut, dass es Miss Granger auch zu gefallen scheint!", meinte er lapidar.

Beide schauten sich nach Hermine um, die gerade mit Ginny Weasley interessante Dinge zu besprechen schien, denn sie flüsterten sehr eifrig miteinander.

„Ja, sie sieht sehr glücklich aus", stimmte Minerva lächelnd zu, „so wie sie überhaupt in den letzten Wochen und Monaten glücklich aussieht."

„Findest Du?", fragte Severus betont gelangweilt.

„Ja, unbestritten! Sie ist richtig aufgeblüht."

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen!", behauptete Severus kühl, obwohl ihm bei Minervas Feststellungen eindeutig warm wurde.

„Na, selbst Du musst doch sehen, dass sie sich großartig in den ersten Klassen macht, die Schülerinnen und Schüler sind voll des Lobes. Außerdem ist es Dir mit ihrer maßgeblichen Hilfe gelungen den Schuletat zu entlasten und die Kosten für nötige Zaubertrankzutaten nahezu auf Null herunter zu fahren", gab Minerva zu bedenken.

„Ja, ich denke sie kommt zurecht", brummte er abwesend, innerlich beruhigte er sich aber gerade wieder, Minerva hatte also doch nichts von seiner Schwärmerei mitbekommen.

Minerva beugte sich näher zu Severus heran und raunte ihm zu, „Ich frage mich, ob es da vielleicht Jemanden gibt."

„Wie meinst Du das?", Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose.

„Ach, Du weißt schon", machte Minerva ungeduldig, in manchen Dingen war ihr Tränkemeister echt nicht der Hellste, „Sie sieht nicht einfach nur zufrieden aus, Severus, ich finde, sie sieht … verliebt aus."

Severus starrte seine Chefin schockiert an, gut, dass sie es nicht bemerkte, denn sie nippte an ihrem Punsch. Stimmte Minervas Vermutung, hatte seine Meisterschülerin tatsächlich Jemandem ihr Herz geschenkt? Ihm wurde ganz anders, ganz flau und bang. Bei Merlin, wer könnte das bloß sein? Dieser Weasley vielleicht immer noch oder irgendein anderer Blödmann? Wem schrieb sie, mit wem traf sie sich in ihrer Freizeit? Tausend Gedanken, Fragen und Zweifel durchfluteten seinen Geist und beinahe hätte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Minerva ihn mit süffisantem Lächeln um die schmalen Lippen musterte: „Ich finde übrigens auch, dass Du in letzter Zeit irgendwie entspannter wirkst. Sie tut Dir anscheinend auch gut, mein Lieber!"

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?", Severus riss sich zusammen und versuchte seine Direktorin mit einem möglichst angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Einschätzung vollkommener Humbug war, „Seit sie da ist, habe ich keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen können, weil man ja nie sicher ist, was Sie so alles anstellt. Sie raubt mir den letzten Nerv!"

„Oh, Du Armer", grinste Minerva spöttisch, „und ich hatte schon ganz andere Phantasien, warum Du nicht mehr schlafen kannst."

„Und die wären?" fragte er lauernd.

„Nun, der Schlaf vieler Männer wird beeinträchtigt, wenn eine schöne, junge Frau im Nachbarzimmer schläft."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich da beeinträchtigen sollte!", manchmal half nur noch Lügen.

„Nein?", Minerva zog gekonnt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und erhob sich grinsend, „Wie schade, aber da könnten Dir nicht wenige Männer in diesem Raum reichlich Nachhilfeunterricht geben", und bevor er irgendetwas Kluges erwidern konnte, war sie davon geeilt.

Natürlich hatte sie Recht, die begehrlichen Blicke ihrer männlichen Kommilitonen, der noch ungebundenen DA-Mitglieder und sogar die einiger Oxforder Professoren ließen kaum einen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Bewunderung im Augenblick weniger Hermines intellektuellen Fähigkeiten galt.

Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus seiner Brust. Ihm wurde übel und er musste hier dringend raus! Immerhin hatte er ihr nicht versprochen ewig zu bleiben. Er war der Tür schon ziemlich nahe gekommen, als er Hermine auf sich zueilen sah.

„Professor Snape, Sie wollen doch nicht etwa schon gehen?"

„Doch, Miss Granger, Ihnen und Ihren Gästen noch eine schöne Feier", wünschte er möglichst förmlich, und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen, denn wenn er sie noch länger betrachten müsste, ihre sanft geröteten Wangen und die glänzenden Augen, ihre wogende Brust mit dem großzügigen Dekollete oder die zarte Haut ihrer nackten Arme, wüsste er nicht, ob er nicht augenblicklich über sie herfallen würde.

„Sie haben aber noch gar nicht mit mir getanzt, Professor!", jetzt schob sie wieder ihre Unterlippe etwas schmollend vor. Sie stellte wirklich eine arge Belastungsprobe für seine Selbstbeherrschung dar.

„Ich tanze nicht", schnarrte er abweisend, „aber es mangelt Ihnen ja wohl kaum an adäquaten Partnern für solch alberne Aktivitäten."

„Ich könnte mir aber gut vorstellen, dass ein Tanz mit Ihnen weniger albern, sondern eher sehr schön sein könnte", ihre Wangen färbten sich noch etwas intensiver und er musste schlucken.

„Wie gesagt, Miss Granger, bedauerlicherweise tanze ich nicht!", wiederholte er, trotzig seine Arme vor der Brust kreuzend.

„Ich bedauere es auch, Professor Snape", Hermine schaute ihn wirklich traurig an, „sowohl dass sie nicht mit mir tanzen wollen, als auch, dass Sie schon gehen." Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus, „Darf ich Ihnen dann wenigsten jetzt für diesen wunderschönen Tag danken, Sir?"

Er starrte etwas erschrocken auf ihre Hand, dann gab er sich aber einen Ruck und ergriff sie. Fest schlangen sich ihre warmen Finger um seine und ein sanfter Schauer breitete sich über seinen Arm hinweg aus. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los.

Er verbeugte sich steif vor ihr, „Es war mir eine Ehre, Miss Granger. Alles Gute zu Ihren Prüfungsergebnissen", brummte er leise, „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend."

„Ihnen ebenso, Professor Snape und ich freue mich bereits auf den morgigen Abend."

Und bei Merlin, dass tat er auch!


	18. Chapter 18

Verlieben für Anfänger 18

So zogen die Wochen und Monate ins Land und bald stand Weihnachten vor der Tür oder hing ärgerlicher Weise in der Form von allerlei nutzlosem Schmuck und Tand von Decken und Wänden.

Außer Weihnachten tauchte aber auch ein junger Mann aus Amerika auf und klopfte einige Tage vor Heilig Abend an seine Bürotür.

„Herein!" knurrte Severus genervt. Wenn ihn heute noch mehr Leute störten, würde er diese blöden Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten des sechsten Jahrgangs nicht mehr vor den Ferien fertig bekommen.

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen und es trat ein etwas 25-jähriger Blondschopf mit verwegenem Drei-Tage-Bart, goldenem Ring im linken Ohr und einem blendendem Lächeln, das nur noch vom Glanz seiner blitzblauen Augen überboten wurde, in das eher düstere Büro des noch düsteren Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts.

„Hi!" grüßte der Jüngling lässig, „Sie müssen Professor Snape sein!"

„Sehr richtig, und wer sind Sie?", Severus hatte sich erhoben und war um den Schreibtisch herum gekommen.

„Mein Name ist Simon Beaty und so ein alter Zausel sagte mir, dass ich Hermine hier irgendwo finden würde." Dieser Mister Beaty blickte sich neugierig in dem Raum um.

„Sehen Sie sie etwa hier irgendwo?" erkundigte sich Severus missmutig.

„Nein, sie haben nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit ihr!", grinste der Jungspund, „obwohl, wenn ich genauer hinsehe…" Severus Augen wurden schmal, da hatte er ja mal einen echten Witzbold vor sich!

„Miss Granger dürfte jeden Augenblick zurückkehren, sie erledigt gerade einen kleinen Auftrag für mich", antwortete Severus mehr als kühl.

„Gut, dann warte ich hier!", kaum hatte er das gesagt, lümmelte er sich bereits gutgelaunt auf dem Besucherstuhl herum. Dass er dabei nicht seine Beine auf den Schreibtisch legte, war aber auch alles! Dieser Junge wusste anscheinend nicht, wie nah er dem Tode war und es schien ihn auch nicht zu kümmern.

Da es Severus etwas seltsam vorkam, so alleine in seinem Büro herumzustehen, setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und starrte den Besucher finster an. Dieser war mindestens so groß wie er selbst und von athletischer Gestalt, trug Muggelkleidung, eine mehr als enge Bluejeans, ein enges Shirt und hohe Boots. Alles in allem ein sehr gut aussehender junger Mann. Ein Grund mehr, ihn nicht zu mögen!

„Darf ich fragen in welcher Beziehung Sie zu Miss Granger stehen?", grollte er lauernd.

Simon lachte auf, „Das mit der Beziehung wäre klasse, Professor! Wir haben einige Semester zusammen in Oxford studiert und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich mehr als eine Beziehung zu ihr!", er beugte sich zum Schreibtisch hin, „Denn ehrlich Mann, sie ist echt heiß!", dabei zwinkerte er ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Severus wurde es auch ganz heiß, was für den jungen Mann vor ihm, nun wirklich kein gutes Zeichen war. Er bleckte gefährlich grinsend die Zähne, „Meinen Sie ‚heiß' im Sinne von erhöhter Temperatur, Mister Beaty?" Man musste anderen Kulturen immerhin die Gelegenheit geben sich gut zu benehmen.

Doch Simon schien Hogwarts Tränkemeister für ungemein humorvoll zu halten, denn er lachte noch lauter und schlug sogar amüsiert mit der Handfläche auf die Stuhllehne.

„Mann, Sie sind ja echt der Hammer! Erhöhte Temperatur! Echt krass!", ‚Ja, und Du bist gleich mausetot!', ging es Severus durch den Kopf. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Jedenfalls vorerst!

„Sehr richtig, junger Mann", säuselte Severus bedrohlich leise, „denn sollte Miss Granger an Fieber leiden, müsste ich mir Sorgen um ihren Gesundheitszustand machen!"

„Keine Sorge, Professor, ich meine ‚heiß' im Sinne von sexy!", erläuterte Simon munter.

„Ach so, das ‚heiß' meinten Sie", Severus wurde es leicht übel und sein Blutdruck begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen, „Sie werden aber doch wohl verstehen, dass ich mich eher für Miss Granger zahlreiche anderen Qualitäten interessiere."

„Professor, Professor!" Simon schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, „Mal ehrlich, ihr Engländer setzt einfach die falschen Prioritäten! Natürlich hat Hermine Granger mächtig was auf dem Kasten, man kann auf sie zählen, sich auf sie verlassen, sie ist ein echter Freund! All das kann wirklich keiner übersehen, aber anscheinend bemerkt ihr alle nicht, was sie für eine umwerfende Klassefrau ist!", Simon lehnte sich genüsslich im Stuhl zurück und streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„So", Severus beugte sich ebenfalls vor, und jeder seiner Schüler hätte bei dem Tonfall sofort die Flucht ergriffen, „sie sehen da also etwas, was wir eher übersehen, Mister Beaty?"

„Klaro!", Simon leckte sich über die Lippen, „denken Sie an diese Traumfigur! Diese Beine, die Kurven, der Wahnsinn! Das müssen Sie doch schon bemerkt haben! Geben Sie es zu, Professor, wenn Sie nicht schon so alt wären, Hermine Granger wäre jede Sünde wert!"

Nein, mausetot war absolut keine Option für diesen Wahnsinnigen, es müsste etwas mit vielen Qualen sein, schmerzhafte Qualen, beschloss Severus und seine Übelkeit verstärkte sich! 

„Nun, Mister Beaty", zischte Severus leise und sehr betont, „da Sie ja wunderbarer Weise erkannt haben, welch zu unrecht verkannte Qualitäten in Miss Granger stecken und sie ganz offensichtlich noch nicht zu alt sind um diese zu würdigen, was wollen Sie hier nun heute genau?"

„Ganz klar, zweiter Versuch! Will es diesmal langsam angehen!", der junge Amerikaner strubbelte sich grinsend durch die kurzen geelfrisierten Haare, „Ich habe mich beim ersten Mal idiotisch benommen, war zu direkt, Sie wissen schon, wir Amerikaner sind eher die Gradlinigen, ohne großes drum herum Gerede. Ihr Engländer seid da eben anders, wollt eher Shakespeare, anstatt Eminem."

‚Wer zum Teufel war Eminem?', fragte sich gerade Severus, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete und Hermine herein kam. Sie war in der Bibliothek gewesen und man sah ihrer Büchertasche an, dass der jüngste Raubzug sehr erfolgreich gewesen sein musste, denn sie trug schwer an deren Last.

„Simon?", rief sie erstaunt, als sie des Gastes gewahr wurde und ließ die Tasche mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf den Boden fallen.

„Hi, da bist Du ja!" Beaty sprang erfreut vom Stuhl auf und es war das Werk von Sekunden, dass er seine Arme fest um Hermine schlang, sie mitten auf den Mund küsste, um sie anschließend schwungvoll einige Male im Raum herum zu wirbeln. Severus musste sehr an seine Beherrschung appellieren, damit er diesem Cowboy nicht in bewährter Westernmanie die Zähne ausschlug, die Fäuste hatte er jedenfalls schon mal geballt.

Als Simon sie endlich abstellte, ließ er sie jedoch nicht los, sondern hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und betrachtete sie genau.

„Du siehst toll aus, meine Schöne!", war sein überzeugtes Urteil und Severus kochte die Galle über! Dieser kleine, miese Möchtegern-Casanova! Natürlich sah sie gut aus, verdammt! Kein Wunder, sie schlief ausreichend, aß regelmäßig und durch sein Fitnessprogramm war sie sowohl in körperlicher, als auch in geistiger Hinsicht in bester Verfassung.

„Was machst Du hier?", Hermine schien zwar etwas überrumpelt, aber gar nicht unerfreut zu sein, den Amerikaner zu sehen und seine amerikanisch-gradlinige, direkte Shakespeare-Eminem Begrüßung schien ihr auch nicht zuwider, denn sie lachte ihn froh an.

„Ach, war hier in der Nähe und bevor ich nächste Woche zurück in die Staaten gehe, wollte ich noch mal nach Dir sehen, vielleicht hast Du Dich ja anders entschieden." In Simons Augen blitze es übermütig.

Hermine wurde etwas rot und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu ihrem Tränkemeister herüber.

„Es ist wirklich schön, Dich zu sehen!", antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Das finde ich auch!", strahlte Simon, „Was machst Du heute, kannst Du frei machen, wir könnten in das kleine Kaff hinunter gehen, da scheint es ein paar Kneipen zu geben."

„Nun, eigentlich…", setzte Hermine an.

„Gehen Sie ruhig, Miss Granger, ich brauche Sie heute nicht mehr!", unterbrach Severus sie rüde und machte eine verächtliche Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand, „amüsieren Sie sich gut, mit Ihrem … Gast!"

„He, danke Mann, echt cool von Ihnen!", freute sich Simon, „komm, wir verschwinden und lassen den Professor in Ruhe weiterarbeiten!"

Doch Hermine blieb stehen und schaute Severus misstrauisch an: „Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für Sie, Sir?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, denn eigentlich hatten sie sich den Abend reserviert um bei einem „Lagerfeuerabend" über ein neues Projekt zu reden.

„Selbstverständlich, wenn ich es doch sage!", knurrte Severus mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, denn eigentlich hatte er sich auf diesen Abend ziemlich gefreut, aber er hatte ja noch diese Aufsätze!

„Also gut, dann noch einen schönen Abend, Professor!", immer noch nicht so recht sicher, ob Severus auch das meinte was er sagte, griff Sie zögernd zu ihrem Wintermantel am Haken und öffnete die Tür.

Simon hatte grinsend die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und nutzte die Zeit um sich von Severus zu verabschieden.

„Danke Mann, dass ich hier warten durfte, war echt super witzig mit Ihnen!", dann zog er seine Rechte aus der Tasche und reckte sie quer über den Schreibtisch.

Severus blickte mit angeekeltem Blick auf die angebotene Hand, an dessen Daumen ein dunkelblauer Ring steckte. Er stutze und zog die Augenbrauen noch ein Stück enger zusammen, denn irgendwo hatte er einen solchen Ring schon mal gesehen, er wusste nur gerade nicht, wo. Sein Blick glitt zu Hermine herüber, die ihn besorgt und bittend anblickte und somit schluckte er seine Wut mühsam herunter, damit er es schaffte die Hand dieses Hippys zu schütteln, dessen einziges Ansinnen es war, seine Meisterschülerin schneller flach zu legen, als man ‚Verhütungstrank' aussprechen konnte. Verdammt! Verdammt! Dreifach Verdammt!

Eine riesige Welle des Zorns und der Bitterkeit überschwemmte ihn und ließ ihn kurz seine Augen schließen, damit er die mentale Kraft aufbieten konnte um sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen, als er sie wieder öffnete waren beide zu ihrem Glück bereits verschwunden.

Mit Abscheu starrte er auf die geschlossene Kerkertüre und dann auf den Stapel Aufsätze vor seiner Nase, er hob seine rechte Hand und fegte alle Unterlagen mit einem wahren Urwaldschrei vom Schreibtisch. Hm, das mit dem Schreien und Werfen tat gut, daher wiederholte er diese Aktion noch einige Male, bis dass sein Hals anfing zu kratzen und nichts mehr da war, was er gefahrlos auf die Erde befördern konnte.

So, jetzt brauchte er einen Ortswechsel und auf dem Weg zu seinen Privaträumen vergaß er es nicht, Hermines Büchertasche, die immer noch etwas verloren mitten in dem Chaos stand, einen festen Tritt zu verpassen. Der aufkommende Schmerz in seinem dicken Zeh heroisch ignorierend, pfefferte er die Bürotüre zu und ließ sich erschöpft auf seine Ledercouch fallen.

Mit einem kleinen Wisch seines Zauberstabes schwebte ein gefülltes Glas mit Feuerwiskey in seine ausgesteckte Hand und als sich das Getränk durch seine Kehle brannte, wurde er langsam wieder ruhiger und sein Gehirn schien wieder anzuspringen.

Was war da eigentlich in der letzten halben Stunde passiert? Was genau ärgerte ihn eigentlich daran, dass dieser Typ scharf auf seine Meisterschülerin war? Wobei ‚ärgern' eine leicht untertriebene Bezeichnung für die heftigen Gefühlswallung war, deren Ausläufer er immer noch mehr als deutlich spürte.

War es die Arroganz, die aus den Worten des Amerikaners quoll? „Geben Sie es zu, Professor, wenn Sie nicht schon so alt wären, Hermine Granger wäre jede Sünde wert!"

Selbstverständlich war ihm schon lange aufgefallen, dass Simon Beatys Einschätzungen von Hermine Grangers körperlichen Vorzügen völlig zutreffend waren.

Ja, er gab zu, auch er sah sie seit dem Sommer anders an, sah nicht nur den faszinierenden Verstand, sondern auch diese besondere, attraktive junge Frau drum herum!

Aber Begehren war eine Sache, eine Freundschaft und partnerschaftliche Zusammenarbeit eine völlig andere. Es war ihm so klar wie die Sicht an einem Sommertag in den Highlands, mehr als eine perfekt harmonierende Arbeitspartnerschaft und eine wohlwollende Freundschaft von ihrer Seite aus, würden er und Hermine Granger nie teilen. Und dies hing nicht nur an den fast 20 Jahren Altersunterschied der sie trennte oder an den unterschiedlichen Häuserzugehörigkeiten, sondern vor allem an seinem Unvermögen aus seiner Haut heraus zu können. Er war kein geeigneter Mann für die aussichtsreichste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts, wirklich nicht.

Also hob er sich sein Begehren für seine nächtlichen Träume auf und schnappte sich seinen Winterumhang um Hagrid zu bitten, ihn bei einem Marsch in den verbotenen Wald zu begleiten, den er eigentlich mit ihr vorgehabt hatte. Es war nämlich gerade ideales Wetter um den silbernen Winterling zu fangen.

Als er den Kerker verließ, durchzuckte ihn ein wehmütiger Stich, und er bemerkte, dass er es von Herzen bedauerte, nicht ein anderer Mann zu sein, einer wie Simon Beaty z.B. oder wenigstens einer wie Viktor Krum, die hatten es zumindest schon mal geschafft Hermine Granger zu küssen!


	19. Chapter 19

Verlieben für Anfänger 19

Severus Herz klopfte auch heute noch, Jahre nach dem Besuch von Mister Simon Beaty vor lauter Zorn und Eifersucht schneller. Vorsichtig löste er sich von seiner Frau, nicht dass er sie noch weckte, mit seiner Unruhe. Behutsam schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Dann verließ er auf Zehenspitzen das Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmerkamin brannte angenehmerweise noch ein schwaches Feuer, schnell entfachte er es wieder. Bevor er sich diesmal in einen der beiden Sessel setzte, schenkte er sich noch ein wenig Feuerwiskey ein, dann rückte er den Sessel näher zum Kamin und breitete zusätzlich noch Hermines Decke um sich herum, sie roch so wunderbar nach ihr.

Nachdenklich starrte er in das Kaminfeuer und schwenkte dabei das Glas in seiner Hand.

Er war etliche Stunden mit einem grauenhaft gut gelaunten Hagrid durch den meterhohen Schnee des Verbotenen Waldes gestapft und obwohl das ständige Gequassle des Halbriesen an seinen Nerven zerrte, war er doch dankbar, dass es ihn davon abhielt, seine Phantasie ständig zu Hermine und Simon wandern zu lassen und bei Merlin, es war eine wirklich schmutzige Phantasie, die seinen Zorn immer wieder von Neuem anfachte!

Gegen Mitternacht waren sie wieder zurück, mit einem Sack voller Winterlinge, die in ihrem Gefängnis wild zappelten. Seine Meisterschülerin könnte sich morgen früh um die etwas unappetitliche Weiterverarbeitung kümmern. Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf seine Lippen und ließ ihn etwas beschwingter die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter eilen.

Doch kurz vor seinem Ziel hielt er lauschend inne, als er leise Stimmen vernahm, die von irgendwo in der Nähe seines Quartiers kommen mussten.

Er stellte den Sack mit den Winterlingen ab, schlich lautlos weiter und als er sehr vorsichtig um die letzte Biegung schaute, sah er eine Frau und einen Mann, die flüsternd miteinander sprachen. Schnell schob er sich in die kleine Nische, kramte in seinen Taschen und zog ein Paar Langziehohren und ein Paar Weitblickaugen hervor. Merlin sei Dank für diese furchtbaren Weasleyzwillinge.

Beides warf er fachmännisch aus und sogleich hörte er deutlich was gesprochen wurde und erkannte auch klar, wer da zu nachtschlafender Zeit außerhalb der Betten war: Miss Granger und Mister Beaty! Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein tiefes Knurren.

Mister Beaty hatte gerade Hermine sanft aber bestimmt an die Kerkerwand gedrängt und flüsterte ihr trotz Langziehohren nur bruchstückhaft zu verstehende Worte ins Ohr. Er war sich sicher, dass er was von „wunderschön", von „außergewöhnlich" und von „wahnsinnig scharf" säuselte.

Hermine entlockten diese Worte ein leises, geschmeicheltes Lachen, eines der Sorte, die Severus stets diese herrliche Wärme ums Herz herum schenkte, aber was Mister Beaty anscheinend ermutigte, seinen Körper noch fester an sie zu drücken und seine Lippen entlang ihres Kiefernknochens zu ihrem Mund wandern zu lassen.

Severus traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht, wenn das Mister Beatys Vorstellung von ‚langsam angehen' war, wollte er nicht wissen, wie er es beim letzten Mal versucht hatte, sie herum zu bekommen.

Schon war er bei ihrem Mund angekommen und verstrickte seine ehemalige Kommilitonin in einen hungrigen Kuss, der dafür sorgte, das Severus die Hutschnur riss! Mit einer wilden Bewegung zog er sowohl die Langziehohren als auch die Weitblickaugen zurück, denn er konnte den Anblick einer rumknutschenden Hermine beim besten Willen nicht ertragen.

Hektisch stopfte er beides wieder in die Tasche, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte voller Zorn und Verletztheit blindlings durch die leeren Gänge der schlafenden Schule. Nach vielen Treppen und endlosen Fluren blieb er keuchend stehen, fiel erschöpft auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wo die beiden heute Nacht landen würden und er war dankbar, dass das heftige Seitenstechen ein wenig von dem noch viel schlimmeren Stechen in seiner Brust ablenkte, das sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihm breit machte.

Er war noch lange in dieser Nacht durch das Schloss geirrt und schließlich im Lehrerzimmer auf einem Sessel eingenickt, er wollte einfach nicht in die Kerker zurück, beim Gedanken an eindeutige Geräusche aus Hermines Zimmer wurde ihm speiübel.

Am Morgen war er der Erste beim Frühstück, brachte aber nur eine halbe Scheibe Toast und einige Schlucke Tee herunter, dann war er auch schon wieder weg, er wollte unter keinen Umständen Minerva begegnen, die sofort erkennen würde, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte oder gar Miss Wir-sind-heißer-als-jeder-Kessel Granger in die Arme laufen, damit er ihr entrücktes Lächeln schauen durfte.

Nein! Bei Merlin! Wenn er nur lange genug unsichtbar blieb, war sie bestimmt zusammen mit ihrem Lover in die Weihnachtsferien abgereist.

Daher führte ihn sein Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er sich bis zum Mittagessen verbissen abzulenken versuchte. Es gelang ihm auch recht gut, bis dass plötzlich ein brauner, wilder Haarschopf in sein Sichtfeld geriet.

„Ach, hier stecken Sie, Severus!" Hermine stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften und schaute sich überrascht um, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich für Kinderliteratur für Zauberer und Hexen bis 12 Jahren interessieren." Er auch nicht, aber er hatte geglaubt, dass sie ihn hier nicht finden würde. Falsch gedacht! Mal wieder!

„Was gibt es Miss Granger?" fragte er kalt und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen.

„Nun, ich wollte noch die letzten Absprachen mit Ihnen treffen, bevor ich in die Ferien fahre."

Am Liebsten hätte er ihr die letzten Absprachen wer weiß wo hin gesteckt, aber dann wäre ihr eventuell aufgefallen, dass er ihr den letzten Abend übel nahm, und diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Also schlug er mit einem Ruck das Buch in seinen Händen zu und erhob sich.

„Gut, kommen Sie nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro, ich räume Ihnen eine halbe Stunde ein." Schnarrte er und rauschte an seiner verdutzen Meisterschülerin vorbei aus der Bibliothek.

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen nutzte er die Gelegenheit, noch einigen unvorsichtigen Schülerinnen und Schülern Hauspunkte für dämliches Grinsen oder ungebührliches Starren abzuziehen, was ihn aber auch nicht besonders aufzumuntern vermochte.

Wütend schlug er die Tür zu seinem Büro zu und warf sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Der heftige Windstoß der Tür ließ die Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch leise rascheln und ihm fiel auf, dass hier eigentlich noch das Zerstörungschaos herrschen musste, das er gestern zurückgelassen hatte. Aber nichts, strenge Ordnung allüberall. Hm, da waren die Hauselfen wohl schon da gewesen.

Missmutig zog er den obersten Aufsatz zu sich heran und legte die Beschwerungsgewichte darauf, ‚Immerhin habe ich noch meine Arbeit!', ging es ihm voller Sarkasmus und Selbstmitleid durch den Sinn.

Drei mehr als schlecht bewertete Aufsätze später, klopfte es an seiner Türe und Hermine kam herein.

An der Türe blieb sie stehen und schaute ihren Tränkemeister prüfend an, dann nahm sie tief Luft, trat näher und setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was ist mit Ihnen los, Severus?" fragte sie leise.

„Was soll denn mit mir los sein, Miss Granger?" brauste Severus auf, mit seiner Beherrschung war es auch schon mal besser bestellt gewesen.

Seine heftige Reaktion ließ Hermines Augenbrauen zusammenrücken, „Nun, Sie verwüsten ihr Büro, gehen alleine mit Hagrid Winterlinge sammeln und lassen den Sack einfach so im Gang stehen, schlafen nicht in ihrem Bett und verschwinden mal eben für einen halben Tag, da darf man doch wohl fragen, was mit Ihnen los ist!" zählte Hermine ärgerlich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" schleuderte er ihr entgegen und verschränkte seine Arme ebenfalls abwehrend, „ich kann gehen wohin ich will, schlafen wo ich will und kann verwüsten was mir gehört!" Verdammt, er hatte den Sack vergessen!

„Natürlich können Sie das, aber warum nennen Sie mich dann wieder Miss Granger, Sir?" schnappte Hermine wütend.

„Ich denke, Sie interpretieren da etwas völlig falsch!" versuchte Severus diese unbewusste Distanzierung abzutun.

„Und ich denke, **Sie** interpretieren da etwas völlig falsch!" konterte Hermine, „denn als ich den Sack mit den Winterlingen heute morgen fand, habe ich mir ernste Sorgen um Sie gemacht und einen Zauberspuren-Rückverfolgungsspruch angewendet und was denken Sie habe ich herausgefunden?"

„Was auch immer, Sie werden es sich nicht verkneifen können, es mir gleich unter die Nase zu reiben!" ätzte er wütend.

„Wie Recht Sie doch haben!", kam es genau so ätzend zurück, „Es waren Spuren von Langziehohren und Weitblickaugen zu finden! Da hat jemand gelauscht und ist dann ohne Sack verschwunden!"

„So?"

„So!", beide blitzten sich vor und hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend verbissen an, keiner wollte nachgeben, außerdem genoss ein kranker Teil von Severus Herz den Blick dieser wunderschönen braunen Augen. Doch dann riss sie der laut dröhnende Stundenschlag der Uhr im Nachbarraum aus ihren Machtspielchen und ließ Hermine aufseufzend die Augen schließen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck darin und sie flüsterte leise: „Severus, es ist nichts geschehen gestern Nacht!"

„Ach nein?", höhnte er. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort, oh nein! Er hatte ja Augen und Ohren!

„Nein!" wieder ein Seufzen von ihr. Klang das jetzt bedauernd oder froh? Hatte dieser Idiot es etwa vermasselt, überlegte Severus hoffnungsvoll.

„Wobei ich zugebe, dass er es versucht hat", sie wurde heute mit Seufzen gar nicht mehr fertig wie er feststellte, „und ich gebe auch zu, es war nicht schlecht", auf Hermines Wangen zeigte sich eine sanfte Röte, „gar nicht schlecht! Aber es war … nun … **er** war nicht der richtige Mann dort." Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich und ihr Blick flog für einen kleinen Augenblick zu ihm hin.

Nicht der richtige Mann dort, wer war dann der richtige? Wilde Gedanken huschten durch seinen Geist, ihm kamen wieder Minervas Vermutungen in den Sinn und sein Zorn drohte ihn erneut mit sich fort zu reißen, doch er riss sich am Riemen.

„Nun, es kümmert mich eigentlich nicht im Geringsten, mit wem oder was Sie ihre Freizeit so verbringen", natürlich war das gelogen, aber es klang doch recht überzeugend wie er fand, „aber ich muss doch anmerken, dass ich Mister Beaty auch nicht für geeignet halte!"

„Ach, er ist also in Ihren Augen nicht geeignet, Severus? Wer wäre denn in Ihren Augen geeignet?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

„Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht im Detail erklären, Hermine, aber ich finde, mehr als ein gutes Aussehen müsste es doch schon sein!"

„Ja, da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Sir", grinste Hermine, „Ich halte Simon auch für sehr gut aussehend!"

Severus kommentierte diese Unterstellung mit einem grollenden „Hmpf!", was Hermine leise auflachen ließ, dann erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und stemmte ihre Hände auf den Schreibtisch.

„Sie sind sich schon im Klaren darüber Severus, das Sie mir den heutigen Abend schulden?"

Er hob erstaunt die linke Augenbraue an „Ach, tue ich das? Ich dachte Sie wollten heute in die Ferien abreisen?"

„Ja, wollte ich", Hermine beugte sich noch etwas näher zu ihm hin, „aber da ich den gestrigen Abend wegen Ihnen, mit gut aussehenden Männern verbringen musste,…"

„Warum wegen mir?" unterbrach Severus sie.

„Nun, es ist so: Mister Beaty ist nicht nur für sein blendendes Aussehen und seine unzähligen amourösen Abenteuern bekannt, sondern auch das jüngste Mitglied der amerikanischen Akademie of Poisonmasters and Wizards seit 100 Jahren!"

Severus ging ein Licht auf, der Ring! Er gehörte zur Akademie! Warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen. Dieser Club war die einflussreichste und traditionsreichste Gilde der Zaubertränkemeister Amerikas. Bei Ihnen Mitglied zu sein, bedeutete schon alleine eine große Ehre, sie nahmen nur die Besten! Wie kam dann dieser Möchtegerncasanova da hinein und was zum Teufel, hatte das mit ihm zu tun?

Als Hermine in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass der sonst so fixe Tränkemeister noch nicht die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, erklärte sie weiter: „Er war hier, um bei mir vorzufühlen…"

„Ja, das mit dem Vorfühlen war nicht zu übersehen!", unterbrach er sie schon wieder und sein Tonfall war voller Hohn.

Hermine beugte sich jetzt so weit vor, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, ihm wurde heiß! „Sir, wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man glatt meinen, Sie seien Eifersüchtig!"

Jetzt war es an ihm rot zu werden, verdammt, und das Flackern in seinen Augen hatte sie bestimmt auch bemerkt, sonst würde sie nicht so wissend grinsen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„So ein hirnverbrannter Blödsinn!", blaffte er und setzte sich möglichst weit auf seinem Stuhl zurück um für etwas mehr Abstand zu sorgen.

„Ah ja?", Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich ungläubig.

„Natürlich! Erzählen Sie mir jetzt lieber, was dieser Cowboy sonst noch vorgefühlt hat?" zusätzlich verschränkte er noch die Arme vor der Brust. Sicher war sicher!

Diese Reaktion ließ Hermines Grinsen noch breiter werden, aber auch sie brachte Abstand zwischen sich und den Tränkemeister und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, Severus, gewährt die Akademie alle 5 Jahre einem ausländischen Tränkemeister oder einer ausländischen Tränkemeisterin, für deren außergewöhnliche Leistungen die Aufnahme. Im nächsten Jahr ist es wieder so weit und die Mitglieder des Clubs sind zurzeit in der ganzen Welt unterwegs, um nach geeigneten Kandidaten Ausschau zu halten."

„Und?", half Severus nach, als sie nicht weiter sprach, sondern ihn dämlich grinsend anlachte. Nun gut, so dämlich war das Grinsen im Grunde nicht, eher sehr schön, wirklich sehr, sehr schön!

„Und sie schauen sich nach Ihnen um, Professor Snape!" In Hermines Augen blitze es triumphierend.

„Quatsch, dieser Hippy hat das doch nur erfunden, als Vorwand sozusagen, um mit Ihnen … was auch immer,… machen zu können!" war sich Severus sicher.

„Also, wenn das stimmen sollte Professor", überlegte Hermine, „dann werde ich mir sein Angebot doch noch mal überlegen, denn das wäre die beste Anmache von der ich je gehört habe!"

„Dem ist alles zuzutrauen!" schnaubte Severus, „Außerdem müssten Sie ja auch wissen, dass man für eine Mitgliedschaft in der Akademie of Poisonmasters and Wizards vorgeschlagen werden muss, ich kann mir nicht denken, wer das getan haben sollte!"

„Nun", feixte Hermine, „das ist ganz einfach, das war nämlich ich!"

„Wie bitte?" Severus sprang vom Stuhl auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu.

„Ja, ich finde, sie wären ein sehr geeigneter Kandidat!"

„So, finden Sie?" er baute sich mit auf den Hüften aufgestemmten Händen vor ihr auf.

„Aber natürlich, übrigens fand das Simon auch!" Hermine schaute sehr unschuldig, „Neben Ihren humoristischen Qualitäten, von denen er ganz begeistert schien, haben ihm mein Exposé über Ihre Arbeit der letzten 10 Jahre sehr beeindruckt!"

„Sie haben ihm ein Exposé über mich zusammengestellt?" Severus konnte es nicht glauben, das wurde ja immer verrückter.

„Ja, das ist eine der Voraussetzungen. Aber bevor Sie mich jetzt wieder anschreien, dass ich unerlaubt in Ihren Unterlagen gewühlt hätte, will ich anmerken, dass ich meine Daten zum allergrößten Teil aus der Fachpresse und aus dem Hogwarts Archiv habe!"

„Wie beruhigend!" höhnte Severus und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Diese ganzen verwirrenden Nachrichten mussten erst einmal verarbeitet werden.

Hermine schaute ihm dabei eine Weile zu, dann räusperte sie sich vernehmlich, „Wie ist es nun mit heute Abend, Severus? Passt es Ihnen gegen 7:00 Uhr?"

„Was? Ja, in Ordnung, wenn es denn sein muss!" Nur nicht, dass Sie auf den Gedanken kam, dass ihm die Aussicht eines gemeinsamen Abends gefiel!

„Klasse!", freute sich Hermine, „Wenn Sie mich suchen, ich packe mein Zeug zusammen und will noch kurz zu Minerva und zu Hagrid, um ihnen meine Weihnachtsgeschenke zu bringen!"

Schon schloss sich die Türe hinter ihrem wehenden Umhang und Severus ließ sich erschöpft auf den Besucherstuhl fallen. Immerhin hatte er in der letzten Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht.

Ihre letzten Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach und ließen ihn nach nur wenigen Minuten des Verschnaufens wieder aufspringen: Weihnachtsgeschenke! Er hatte nicht an Weihnachtsgeschenke gedacht! Aber so wie er Hermine Granger kannte, die jedem unbedingt etwas schenken musste, hatte sie auch etwas für ihn besorgt! Verdammt!

Mit einem schnellen Sprung wollte er schon nach seinem Winterumhang greifen, als ihm eine Idee kam und sein Weg ihn zuerst zu seinem Muggelanorak und dann vom Apparierpunkt aus nach London führte.


	20. Chapter 20

Verlieben für Anfänger 20

Kurz vor Sieben war er wieder zurück, zwar durchfroren und von der Hektik und dem Stress der vorweihnachtlichen Großstadt angewidert, aber dennoch sehr zufrieden. Er hatte bekommen, was er gesucht hatte!

Hermine erschien pünktlich und hatte neben ihrer obligatorischen Büchertasche auch eine Flasche Australischen Merlon dabei.

„Ich dachte, zur Abwechslung könnte ich mal für den Wein sorgen", grinste sie, „ich habe meine Verbindungen spielen lassen und hoffentlich für einen adäquaten Tropfen gesorgt!"

„Nun gut, dann sorge ich für einige Sandwiches, denn ich habe das Abendessen verpasst", antwortete Severus gnädig und bestellte beim herbeigeploppten Hauselfen das Gewünschte.

„Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee, denn ich konnte auch nicht zum Abendessen, Hagrid hat darauf bestanden, dass er etwas kocht!" Oh je, wenn es nur halb so schlimm war, wie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck es vermuten ließ, dann hatte sie hoffentlich nicht allzu viel davon zu sich genommen.

Kurz darauf standen zwei Gläser Wein und eine sehr ansprechende Platte mit Broten auf dem Chouchtisch und beide verfielen in eine interessante Fachdiskussion über die Essgewohnheiten von Riesen, wobei sie den Sandwiches stark, dem Wein in genießendem Maße zusprachen, er war wirklich exquisit.

So rasten die Stunden dahin und Severus ertappte sich dabei, dass er wünschte, dieser Abend würde ewig dauern.

Irgendwann schlug die Uhr 12 und Hermine schaute überrascht auf ihre Armbanduhr, dann hob sie ihr Glas und lächelte ihren Tränkemeister warm an: „Frohe Weihnachten Severus!" flüsterte sie.

Auch Severus nahm sein Glas und lauschte dem sanften Klirren, das beim vorsichtigen Zusammenstoßen der Gläser zu hören war. „Auch Ihnen wünsche ich frohe Weihnachten, Hermine!"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen, glitzernden Augen an. „Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, und mich bei Ihnen für dieses Jahr bedanken, Severus!"

„Wie bitte, leiden Sie unter Amnesie, Hermine?" fragte er spöttisch und dachte an die vielen kleinen Gemeinheiten, die er sich für sie ausgedacht hatte.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht!", lachte Hermine.

Dann sprang sie auf und lief zu ihrer Büchertasche, „Und obwohl ich weiß, dass Sie Weihnachten nicht leiden können und niemals irgendwem irgendwas schenken, habe ich mir trotzdem erlaubt das hier zu besorgen, vielleicht gefällt es Ihnen ja." Sie hielt ihm mit leuchtenden Augen ein großes, weiches Paket vor die Nase.

Ha, hatte er es doch gewusst! Betont gelangweilt nahm er das Geschenk entgegen.

„Warum müssen sich die Menschen an Weihnachten bloß immer etwas schenken?" sinnierte er laut, während er das große Paket langsam von Schnur und Papier befreite.

„Weil alle, die sich über die Geburt Jesu freuen, diese Freude gerne mit denen, die ihnen am Herzen liegen, teilen", erklärte Hermine und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Severus endlich die letzte Schleife löste.

Severus hielt erstaunt inne: „Glauben Sie etwa?", und hatte sie damit vielleicht gesagt, dass er ihr am Herzen lag?

„Aber natürlich tue ich das, Severus! Was gäbe es sonst für eine letzte Antwort auf alle Fragen dieser Welt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es fällt doch schwer in all dem Chaos, dem Leid und dem Schmerz auf dieser Erde an irgendein Wesen zu glauben, das gut ist, das heilt, das nicht entzweit, sondern eint!", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Das ist das Schicksal dieser Welt, dass sie aus Gut und Böse besteht, aus Leben und Tod, aus schwarzer und weißer Magie. Aber woher sonst soll alle Magie kommen, wenn nicht aus dem Einen?"

„Aus einer Laune der Natur?", bot Severus an.

„Wie furchtbar!", entrüstete sich seine Meisterschülerin, die ihm gerade Unterricht in Weltanschauungsfragen gab, „Ich möchte nicht das Ergebnis einer Laune sein!"

„So, was denn dann?"

„Ich glaube, dass jeder Mensch, jedes Ding auf dieser Welt, seinen Platz, seine Rolle hat, die es erfüllen soll, damit sich die große Prophezeiung erfüllt, die Welt bestehen bleibt!"

„Ich will aber wirklich keine Rolle mehr spielen, Hermine, und ich habe ganz gewiss genug von Prophezeiungen, das können Sie mir glauben!", schnaubte Severus.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber auch Sie haben geglaubt, Professor, nicht wahr?" forschte Hermine weiter, „und weil Sie das getan haben, weil Harry seine Rolle, seine Aufgabe angenommen hat, weil wir alle unser Möglichstes getan haben, darum konnte ein weiteres Mal das Böse besiegt werden."

„Ha, bis zum nächsten Irren, der unsere dunkle Seite anspricht und die immense Kraft darin klug zu bündeln weiß!"

„Ganz genau, es ist ein ewiges Ringen, so lange wir hier auf Erden leben, nur von der unzerstörbaren Hoffnung und der größten Macht, der Liebe, in Schach gehalten!", stimmte Hermine froh zu, „und jetzt packen Sie endlich Ihr Geschenk aus!"

Ungläubig den Kopf über solch nächtliche philosophische Gedanken schüttelnd, löste er die Schleife und zum Vorschein kamen ein dicker, grauer Winteranorak und ein sehr edler Festumhang aus Seide, Samt und Brokat in dem dunkelsten Grün das er je gesehen hatte.

„Der eine ist für den nächsten Sommer, ich will nämlich in den Himalaya mit Ihnen!", erklärte Hermine aufgeregt, „und den anderen habe ich Ihnen für die Verleihung der Mitgliedschaft in der Akademie of Poisonmasters and Wizards gekauft, Sir!"

Severus starrte die beiden Kleidungsstücke an und blickte dann auf Hermine, waren das ihre Zeichen der Hoffnung und vielleicht auch der Liebe, fragte er sich gerade tief in seinem Herzen, als sie sich erhob und ihr Glas auf den Tisch zurückstellte.

„Gute Nacht, Severus und nochmals frohe Weihnachten Ihnen!"

Er blinzelte verwirrt „Halt, wo wollen Sie hin?"

„Ins Bett, es ist schon spät und meine Eltern erwarten mich gegen 6.00 Uhr zur Bescherung."

„Aber nicht, bevor Sie nicht mein Geschenk bekommen haben!"

„Sie haben ein Geschenk für mich?", fragte sie erstaunt und in ihren Augen begann es zu funkeln.

„Natürlich, warum auch nicht, ich bin sozusagen darüber gestolpert, daher können Sie es haben, damit es mir nicht weiter in den Füßen herum liegt!", grinste Severus und hielt ihr ein mittelgroßes, ebenfalls sehr weiches Paket entgegen.

„Oh, das hätte ich nicht erwartet! Danke, Severus!", strahlte Hermine und andächtig packte sie sein Geschenk aus. Er war ganz nervös, würde es ihr gefallen, würde sie sich freuen, oder ihn mitleidig anschauen?

Endlich war es fertig ausgepackt und Hermine hielt eine weiche, dunkelrote Decke in den Händen.

„Oh, wie schön!", seufzte sie entzückt.

„Damit Sie nicht immer so frieren, wenn Sie hier herum sitzen und meine Abendruhe stören!" schnarrte Severus, nahm aber das Strahlen in ihren Augen mit Wonne wahr.

„Da ist auch noch was Kleines!", er deutete auf ein unscheinbares, in dunklem grün eingeschlagenes, weiches Päckchen.

Auch das war schnell ausgepackt und Hermine musste lauthals Lachen. Es war ein kuscheliger Überzug für eine Muggelwärmflasche!

„Dieses Gummi ist doch scheußlich!", brummte Severus leise, er liebte dieses Lachen!

Hermine presste beide Geschenke fest an ihre Brust, dann wischte sie sich einige Tränen der Belustigung und der Ergriffenheit aus den Augenwinkeln und trat sehr nahe an ihn heran.

Sehr eindringlich war ihr Blick und er hätte für alles Gold dieser Welt nicht blinzeln mögen. Und Hermine tat es auch nicht. Ihre Geschenke nicht loslassend, stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, hob ihre Arme und legte sie fest um seinen Nacken, dann schmiegte sie sich kurz an ihn heran, um ihn liebevoll auf die Wange zu küssen. Ihr Atem streifte dabei sein Gesicht und er war sich sicher, das war der Himmel! „Danke, Severus!", flüsterte sie leise an seinem Ohr, "Ich danke Ihnen vielmals!"

Dann ließ sie den, wie versteinert in seinem Wohnzimmer stehenden Tränkemeister mit seinem wild klopfenden Herzen alleine, um in die wohlverdienten Ferien aufzubrechen, nach einem Jahr der Strapazen, der Herausforderungen, der Erkenntnisse und der wunderbarsten Aussichten!


	21. Chapter 21

Verlieben für Anfänger 21

Er hatte viel nachgedacht über die Feiertage. Es gab da eindeutig etwas, zwischen ihr und ihm. Etwas dass er sich nicht traute näher in Worte zu fassen. Etwas, dass er mit jeder Faser seines Seins erstrebte und gleichzeitig mehr als alles fürchtete. Er war ruhelos ohne sie und unsicher mit ihr. Es war schier zum Verzweifeln.

Als er endlich einsah, dass ihn Logik und Vernunft nicht weiter bringen würden, entschloss er sich zu etwas für ihn sehr Ungewöhnlichem und Ungewohntem. Er verließ sich auf sein Gefühl und das ließ ihn wenige Tage nach Weihnachten entnervt zu seinem Winterumhang greifen und mit festem Schritt zum Apparierpunkt eilen.

Lange hatte er unschlüssig und immer wieder mit sich ringend in der dunklen Seitengasse des Londoner Vorortes gestanden. So lange, dass sein Umhang die Nässe des Bodens tief aufgesogen hatte.

London zeigte sich typisch: Nass und kalt; und so zog er seine mittlerweile klamme Bekleidung noch etwas enger um seine lange Gestalt.

Da stand er nun, er, der gefürchtete Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, wie ein unsicherer Teenager und traute sich nicht an diese verfluchte Türe zu klopfen.

Lächerlich! Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Gute Frage, besser noch: Warum war er eigentlich hier, ließ sich nass werden, anstatt wohlig und zufrieden vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in seinem durchaus gemütlichen Wohnzimmer zu sitzen?

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein: Der Grund war jung, sehr attraktiv, äußerst klug und vor allem, dieser Grund hatte sein Herz gestohlen, still und leise, aber – das hatte er sich irgendwann in den letzten Wochen und Tagen widerwillig eingestehen müssen – definitiv.

Verdammt! Und er wusste auch wovor er Angst hatte. Davor, dass er sich blamieren würde, dass er sich lächerlich machen würde oder genau so schlimm, dass sie mit ihm und seinem unsäglichen Gefühlschaos Mitleid haben würde.

Erbärmlich! Seine Hände ballten sich noch etwas stärker zu Fäusten. Doch dann sah er sie und ihre großen hellbraunen Augen vor sich, die ihn sanft anlächelten und ihren Mund, der ihm leise ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschte und er spürte wieder ihre warmen Lippen auf seiner Wange, als sie sich unerwartet auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihn geküsst hatte.

Genau, das war der Grund warum er hier unsinniger Weise herum stand und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis irgendein misstrauischer Muggelnachbar die Polizei rufen würde.

Aber er musste es endlich wissen! Er gab sich einen Ruck, straffte seine Schultern, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und betrat schließlich den schmalen Vorgarten des Eckhauses. Sein Gesicht zeigte wilde Entschlossenheit als er energisch an die mit einem weihnachtlichen Türkranz verzierte Türe klopfte.

Er musste eine Weile warten, ehe sie von einem fragend blickenden Mann von ca. 50 - 60 Jahren, mit wirrem grauen Haupthaar, einem Schnauzbart in der gleichen Farbe und einer randloser Brille geöffnet wurde.

„Professor Snape?", fragte der Hausherr verwundert und bat die schwarze, durchfrorene Gestalt mit einer einladenden Geste hinein.

Der rührte sich aber erst einmal keinen Millimeter um dieser Einladung nachzukommen.

„Guten Tag, Dr. Granger, entschuldigen sie die Störung, ich hätte nur gerne kurz Ihre Tochter gesprochen", etwas steif und hochmütig und gewohnt förmlich brachte er sein Anliegen vor.

Mister Granger blickte ihn prüfend an: „Professor, kommen Sie doch erst einmal richtig hinein und wärmen sie sich etwas auf. Das Wetter ist ja scheußlich."

Die offene und unkomplizierte Art hatte sie also von ihrem Vater, genau wie das helle Braun der Augen, wie er jetzt im erleuchteten Flur erkannte.

„Hermine ist leider nicht hier", entgegnete Mister Granger entschuldigend, als Severus an ihm vorbei getreten war, "sie ist mit meiner Frau zu einer Bekannten aufgebrochen, heute direkt nach dem Mittagessen, aber ich erwarte sie eigentlich in Kürze zurück."

Unmerklich ließ Severus enttäuscht die Schultern sinken. Sie war gar nicht zu hier. Nun, dann brauchte er hier auch nicht länger zu bleiben.

„Es stellt kein Problem dar, wenn Ihre Tochter nicht zu Hause ist. Ich möchte Sie auch nicht weiter stören, bitte richten Sie Hermine doch freundlicherweise aus, dass ich sie am 2. Januar zurück erwarte."

Severus wollte sich schon umwenden, als Mister Granger ihn zurückhielt. „Aber sie stören doch nicht, Professor! Ich würde mich vielmehr freuen, wenn sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mir bei einer Tasse Tee, die ich mir gerade frisch aufgegossen habe, Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Hm, Tee wäre sicherlich gut, schoss es durch seinen Kopf, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf oberflächliche Konversation mit einem offensichtlich gesprächigen Muggel-Zahnarzt! Er wollte daher schon zu einer ablehnenden Entgegnung ansetzen, als Mister Granger leise hinzufügte: „Und Hermine wäre sicherlich untröstlich, wenn sie gleich nach Hause kommt und Sie verpasst hätte."

Gut, da war er wieder, der Grund, warum er sich in diese überaus peinliche Situation gebracht hatte. Sie würde sich freuen! Hoffentlich!

Zögerlich drehte er sich wieder Dr. Granger zu, der ebenfalls seltsamer Weise erfreut schien, dass er den mürrischen Tränkemeister zum Tee bewegen konnte. Ihren Hang für schwierige Charaktere hatte sie dann wohl auch von der väterlichen Linie abbekommen.

„Nun, ich würde mich über einen Tee sehr freuen", er wollte sich wirklich bemühen.

Allerdings hatte er diesen Vorsatz gar nicht umsetzen müssen, denn Henry Granger erwies sich wiedererwarten als angenehmer und kluger Gesprächspartner, der über ein breites Interessensgebiet verfügte und einen unübersehbaren Hang zu Büchern und Literatur hatte.

Nach dem Tee hatten sie bei einem guten Glas Scotch über englische Literatur im Allgemeinen und Shakespeare im Besonderen diskutiert und die beiden Herren hatten über ihre interessanten Gespräche gar nicht bemerkt, dass Mutter und Tochter nach Hause gekommen waren.

Erst als Hermine, mit von der Kälte geröteten Wangen, ungläubig und staunend in der Türe zum Wohnzimmer stand, hatten sie die Rückkehr der Frauen bemerkt.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja wieder!", hatte Mister Granger erfreut ausgerufen. „Hermine, mein Schatz, Du hast einen Gast! Professor Snape war in der Nähe und wollte Dir etwas ausrichten."

„Er war in der Nähe?", echote Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, ist das nicht schön? Allerdings wollte er direkt wieder gehen, als ich sagte, dass ihr unterwegs seid. Aber ich konnte ihn überzeugen zu bleiben."

Mister Granger zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu. „Ich sagte ihm, dass Du Dich sicherlich freuen würdest ihn zu sehen."

Nach dem letzten Satz beobachtete nicht nur Severus Hermines Reaktion sehr genau, sondern auch ihr Vater hatte die aufkommende Röte und den leicht verschämten Blick bemerkt, den er hervorgerufen hatte. Zufrieden grinste er seine Frau an, die nun ebenfalls ins Zimmer kam und Severus genau so offen und gewinnend anlächelte, wie ihre Tochter das konnte.

„Professor Snape, welch eine Überraschung! Frohe Weihnachten Ihnen." Mrs. Granger hatte wohl ihre Gesichtszüge und ihre schlanke Figur an ihre Tochter vererbt, die glatten rotbraunen Haare, jetzt zu einem eleganten Knoten zusammengesteckt, die vielen nicht zu übersehenden Sommersprossen und vor allem die hellen grünen Augen würden vielleicht eine oder zwei Generationen überspringen.

Severus gefielen die Grangerfrauen ausnehmend gut.

„Ihnen auch Dr. Granger, und Ihnen natürlich auch noch einmal, Hermine!" Anmutig verbeugte er sich vor den Damen. Dann beging er den Fehler und blickte Hermine in die Augen.

Verflucht, er stand seit ewiger Zeit auf grüne Augen, warum war er nun so gefesselt von diesem hellen Braun? Seine ganze Gelassenheit und Beherrschtheit war gerade die Themse hinunter gespült worden. Unglaublich!

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich einfach nur angesehen hatten, mitten im Wohnzimmer der Grangers, ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.

Irgendwann hatte Mrs. Granger sich leise amüsiert geräuspert und vorgeschlagen: „Hermine, meine Liebe, willst Du Professor Snape nicht mit nach oben nehmen, dort könnt ihr Euch in Ruhe unterhalten, ich mache in der Zwischenzeit Abendbrot und rufe Euch, wenn wir fertig sind."

Hermine hatte sie etwas verwirrt blinzelnd angeschaut und dann abwesend genickt.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Severus. Es ist ganz oben."

Zusammen waren sie schweigend die Treppen zu Hermines Zimmer hochgestiegen. Hermine fragte sich sicherlich gerade, warum er hier in Muggellondon unterwegs gewesen wäre und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er hier wieder ehrenvoll und unbeschadet herauskommen könnte. Leider lenkte ihn ihre wohlgeformte Kehrseite, die in engen Jeans steckte, und sich sehr nahe vor seiner Nase befand, eindeutig vom Finden kluger Ausreden ab! Bei Merlin!

Unterm Dach angekommen, hatte sie eine Tür geöffnet, und als er eingetreten war, schaute er sich doch interessiert um. Hermines Zimmer umfasste fast die gesamte Fläche des Hauses und zwei große Gaubenfenster spendeten am Tag genügend Licht, damit der Raum davon durchflutet wurde. Jetzt schaltete sie die elektrischen Lampen ein und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfachte sie ein munteres Feuer im Kamin. Vor diesem standen ein einladendes Sofa und ein breiter Ohrensessel, der mit einem passenden Fußhocker zum Lesen und Verweilen einlud.

Der gesamte Raum war hell und doch gemütlich gestaltet, ein großes, weißes Himmelbett dominierte die vom Kamin abgewandte Seite, dazwischen, direkt unter der einen Gaube ein riesiger Schreibtisch, über und über mit Pergament und Büchern bedeckt. Bücher waren übrigens fast überall in diesem Raum zu finden, in den breiten Regalen, auf dem Nachttisch, auf dem Sofa und auch sonst an jeder freien Stelle dieses Zimmers. An den Wänden hingen Fotos und Bilder und viele wissenschaftliche Schautafeln und Tabellen. Es roch nach Magie und Wissen und ganz besonders nach Hermine und er fühlte sich sofort wohl.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Severus", bat Hermine und räumte die Bücher von der Couch.

„Nun, wie gesagt, ich wollte nicht stören und Ihnen auch nur ausrichten, dass ich sie am 2. Januar wieder zurück erwarte", schnarrte er in bester Lehrermanier und stand weiterhin unschlüssig vor dem Kamin. Er fühlte sich schrecklich unsicher, was sie hoffentlich nicht bemerken würde.

„Aber deswegen sind Sie doch nicht extra vorbei gekommen, oder?" Hermine hatte sich auf das Sofa gesetzt und schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Intelligenz konnte manchmal wirklich störend sein, fand Severus und verfluchte sich, dass er sich keinen besseren Grund hatte einfallen lassen. Musste er wirklich beschließen seinen Verstand auszuschalten?

„Sicherlich hätte ich eine Eule schicken können, aber ich war tatsächlich hier in der Nähe".

Klang auch nicht sehr überzeugend, gab er vor sich selber zu.

Für Hermine anscheinend auch nicht, denn ein weiterhin zweifelndes „Aha…" kam von ihrer Seite.

„Wie dem auch sei", Severus überkam langsam Panik, er musste hier weg, bevor er noch mehr Blödsinn erzählte und sich zum weltgrößten Obertrottel machte, „ich werde dann mal wieder…"

„Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Sie hier,… nun, vorbeigekommen sind", unterbrach Hermine ihn leise und zupfte eindringlich an einem losen Faden ihres Sofas. „Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie noch ein wenig bleiben könnten", setzte sie hinzu.

Da war er wieder, dieser verflixte Blick aus diesen verflixten braunen Augen. Der fand irgendwie immer den direkten Weg zu seinem Herzen, und in letzter Zeit leider auch noch wo anders hin…

„Ja, nun", er musste sich wirklich zur Ordnung rufen und seine Stimme schnellstens dazu bringen nicht so heiser zu klingen, „vielleicht könnte ich ja noch etwas Zeit erübrigen."

„Sehr gut", ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht aus und wärmte schlagartig auch sein Herz, „aber bitte erübrigen Sie Ihre Zeit, während Sie sich zu mir setzen", Hermine wies nochmals auf den Platz neben sich und fügte spöttisch grinsend hinzu: „Ich versuche auch nicht zu beißen."

‚Wenn du mich so anschaust, wie eben, würde ich es noch nicht einmal bemerken, wenn du über mich herfallen würdest', ging es Severus resignierend durch den Sinn. Er setzte sich dennoch in Bewegung und nahm am anderen Ende des Sofas Platz.

Bedauerlicherweise – oder auch nicht – wie man es eben sehen wollte, war das Sofa nur ein bescheidener Zweisitzer und die Distanz zwischen den beiden war beängstigend gering.

Als sich ihre Knie berührten, zuckte er erschreckt zurück, was Sie zu einer weiteren belustigten Beruhigung animierte: „Ich beiße wirklich nur ziemlich selten."

„Davor habe ich eigentlich auch keine Sorge", entschlüpfte es ihm daraufhin.

„Ach", eine Hermine Granger ließ sich eine solche Vorlage nicht entgehen, „wovor haben Sie denn sonst Sorge, Severus?", flötete sie interessiert und die Betonung, die sie auf seinem Namen legte, verursachte einen erregenden Schauer auf seinem Rücken.

„Ich…", krächzend brach er ab, denn er wollte darauf auf keinen Fall wahrheitsgemäß Antwort geben.

Sie hingegen rückte doch unerhörter Weise ein spürbares Stück näher an ihn heran und da er die Lehne schon überdeutlich in seinem Rücken spürte, gab es für ihn kein unauffälliges Entkommen.

„Ja?", fragte sie unschuldig, „ich möchte wirklich gerne an ihren Sorgen teilhaben."

„Warum sollten Sie das wollen?", das wollte er auch nicht gesagt haben, aber war das nicht genau der Grund weshalb er hier war? Wollte er nicht wirklich dringend wissen, ob sie irgendein Interesse an ihm hatte, das über das Berufliche hinausging?

„Vielleicht, weil Sie mir wichtig sind, Severus", Hermines Blick war eindringlich geworden und fesselte ihn ohne jede Gegenwehr.

Und als sie flüsternd ergänzte: „und weil Sie mir viel, sehr viel bedeuten", klappte sein Mund vor Erstaunen ein kleines Stück auf.

„Als Tränkemeister?", er verfluchte sich, aber diese Frage war einfach so über seine Lippen gekommen, warum schaltete sich sein Gehirn eigentlich gerade auf Standby?

„Im Augenblick weniger", Hermines Antwort war nur noch ein Wispern, dafür war ihr Körper noch ein deutliches Stück näher an ihn herangerückt.

Unerträglich! Ihm brach der Schweiß aus.

„Sondern?", der Kloß in seinem Hals war gigantisch und sein Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis unter die Haarspitzen.

„Als Freund", jetzt setzte sein Herz einige holprige Schläge lang enttäuscht aus, bevor sie ergänzte, „und als Mann."

Dabei waren ihre Blicke fest auf seine Lippen gerichtet, denen sie mit ihrem Gesicht unaufhaltsam näher kam. Als er aber auch die letzte kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht aus eigenem Antrieb überbrückte, setzte sie atemlos hinzu: „Und wenn ich Ihnen ähnlich wichtig sein sollte, als Freund und vielleicht auch als … Frau …, dann…", sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, er hatte es verstanden.

Endlich!

Nach so vielen Jahren, bat eine Frau ihn freiwillig und ohne Bezahlung um zärtliche Zuwendung. Es war seine zweite Chance und er ergriff sie und auch die junge Frau mit beiden Händen und zog sie zu sich heran, dann legte er seine Lippen sanft, aber bestimmt auf ihre und als der Kuss sich vertiefte, entkam ihm ein erleichtertes und sehr zufriedenes Seufzen, was ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Sein Körper hatte all die wunderbaren, unbeschreiblichen und einfach nur phantastischen Reaktionen gezeigt, die er seitdem noch so viele, viele Male erleben durfte. Wie hatte er nur so lange darauf verzichten können? Nach diesem Abend war seine bewusst gewählte und oftmals geschätzte Einsamkeit nur noch zweite Wahl.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile erkundend geküsst hatten, löste sie sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung, streichelte über seinen Kiefernknochen und schaute ihn forschend an,

„Seit wann, Severus?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust, als er ihre Hand ergriff, ihre Innenfläche zärtlich küsste und murmelte: „Schon eine ganze Weile, fürchte ich."

Hermine strahlte ihn an, „Ich wusste es! Und warum hast Du nichts gesagt?"

Aus einem ersten Impuls heraus, wollte er eigentlich schon erwidern, dass er einfach zu feige gewesen war, was sicherlich auch ein Grund war, aber so einfach war es dann doch wohl nicht.

Ernst sah er sie an, „Ich war und bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich und meine Gefühle für Dich, Deiner in keinster Weise würdig oder auch nur irgendwie angemessen sind und es für Dich besser wäre, wenn Du sie als dumme, irrelevante Schwärmerei, ignorierst." ‚Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich das überleben werde!' fügte er resignierend in Gedanken an.

Hermines Augenbrauen schoben sich entschlossen zusammen, „Ich habe aber ganz und gar nicht vor, irgendetwas in dieser Art zu ignorieren, Severus Snape! Denn zufälliger Weise bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ebenfalls Ähnliches für Dich empfinde!"

„Ach, und warum hast Du nichts gesagt?", wollte er jetzt grummelnd wissen. Er hätte sich eine Menge schlafloser Nächte ersparen können, wenn sie ihm mal einen kleinen Hinweis gegeben hätte.

Hermine lächelte ihn kopfschüttelnd an und küsste flüchtig seine Unterlippe, dann wanderte ihr Mund bis zu seinem Ohr um dort leise zu flüstern: „Das habe ich getan, Severus, mehrfach, aber leider hast Du auf diesem Ohr so gar nicht gehört! Zudem war ich der Meinung, dass Du da auch selbst drauf kommen müsstest!"

Er fasste mit beiden Händen in ihr dichtes Haar und zog sie sanft ein Stück zurück, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte, „Und warum jetzt?"

Auch Hermine vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Schopf und ihre Augen funkelten ihn an, „Weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich wäre spätestens am 2. Januar zu Dir gekommen und hätte Dir reinen Wein eingeschenkt, egal wie Deine Reaktion ausgefallen wäre!"

„Dann ist es doch gut, dass ich auch nicht mehr länger warten konnte!", stimmte Severus rau zu und er verschwendete keine Sekunde mehr, sondern küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

So verging die Zeit wie im Flug, bis Mrs. Granger sie zum Abendbrot gerufen hatte. Er musste einen Abschwellzauber über ihre Lippen sprechen, sonst wäre ihren Eltern sofort klar gewesen, womit sie die Wartezeit verbracht hätten. Die Gespräche beim gemeinsamen Essen waren dann fast ausschließlich von den Grangers bestritten worden, denn sowohl er, als auch Hermine waren offensichtlich mit ihren Gedanken wo anders.

Dennoch genoss er das Zusammensein mit den dreien und als er sich dann zu später Stunde und schweren Herzens von den Grangers verabschiedete, versicherte ihm Hermine, dass er spätestens am 2. Januar mit ihr zu rechnen habe.

Und er hatte wie ein Schuljunge errötend gemurmelt, dass er sich schon jetzt darauf freue.


	22. Chapter 22

Verlieben für Anfänger 22

Er war mit einem wahren Hochgefühl nach Hogwarts heimgekehrt. Er musste wirklich auf sich achten, damit er nicht mit einem albernen, völlig unsnapschen Dauergrinsen durch die Gänge schlich. Sie hatte ihn geküsst, bei Merlin und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihr nicht egal war, was wollte er mehr? Gut, er hatte da wohl schon die eine oder andere Idee, was er noch mehr von ihr wollte, dies konnte er anhand seiner Träume ziemlich klar erkennen.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wenn er daran dachte, welch wilde Vorstellungen durch seinen Schlaf zogen, kein Wunder, dass er diese Bilder auch am Tag nicht zur Gänze verdrängen konnte und diese ihn immer wieder ablenkten. Immerhin waren schon zwei Tränke im Abfluss gelandet, weil er nicht konzentriert genug gewesen war. Leider war es bis zum 2. Januar noch fast eine Woche hin. Reichlich Zeit um noch mehr Tränke zu ruinieren, aber auch um sich noch viele interessante Möglichkeiten des Wiedersehens auszumalen.

Aber Hermine war gar nicht am 2. Januar nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Sie konnte es anscheinend genau so wenig ohne ihn aushalten, wie er es ohne sie und so stand sie bereits am 31. Dezember gegen Mittag im Labor vor der Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und hatte zaghaft an die schwere Eichentüre geklopft.

Ein verwundertes „Herein" war von drinnen gekommen. Severus hatte gerade vor, zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zu gehen und fragte sich, wer jetzt noch etwas von ihm wollen könnte.

Als er sie etwas verlegen in der Tür stehen sah, hatte sein Herz einige wilde Hüpfer gemacht, was ganz und gar nicht gesund sein konnte, sich aber wahnsinnig gut anfühlte. Leider schien seine ganze Souveränität mit dem Erscheinen dieser jungen Frau verschwunden zu sein, sonst hätte er zu ihrer Begrüßung nicht so hilfloses Zeug gestammelt, sondern sie gleich fest in seine Arme gezogen, sie leidenschaftlich geküsst, sie vielleicht sogar stürmisch auf seine Couch gezerrt oder sie zumindest einigermaßen eloquent in seine Räume gebeten. So hatte sie schließlich schüchtern fragen müssen, ob sie herein kommen dürfte.

„Selbstverständlich, entschuldige!", er war wirklich ein Trottel, „Ähem, hast Du schon zu Mittag gegessen? Ich wollte gerade gehen."

Seine Hände waren feucht geworden. Trotzdem fiel ihm auf, dass auch sie ein wenig gehemmt und unsicher wirkte, ihr „Ja, das wäre schön", kam einfach einen Tick zu schnell.

Vielleicht war es diese winzige Unsicherheit gewesen, die seine Slytherinnatur die Oberhand gewinnen ließ und ihm die scheinbare Gelassenheit und Ruhe geschenkt hatte, die er brauchte, um sich hier vor dieser kleinen Gryffindor nicht weiter bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Diese Taktik hatte sich immerhin in 20 Jahren Todesserspionzeit durchaus bewährt.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle fanden sie beide nicht viele Worte, dafür richteten sie es irgendwie so ein, dass sie sich das ein oder andere Mal wie zufällig berührten. Mehr trauten sie sich noch nicht, zu neu war diese körperliche Vertrautheit, zu ungewohnt war es für beide, Zeichen ihrer Zuneigungen auszutauschen.

Minerva McGonagall war ebenfalls erstaunt gewesen, Hermine bereits so schnell wieder zu sehen, freute sich aber sehr und lud sie gleich zum kleinen Silvesterball ein, mit dem unüberhörbaren Hinweis, dass auch Severus dort zu erscheinen hätte.

Es waren in diesem Jahr einige Schüler mehr in Hogwarts geblieben, bzw. schon früher zurückgekehrt, da die 7. Klassen an einem Projekt arbeiteten und die freien Tage hierfür nutzen wollten, daher auch die Idee der Schulleiterin des kleinen Balles zum Jahreswechsel.

Beim Mittagessen fanden sich Severus und Hermine schnell in ein interessantes Fachgespräch mit Professor Flitwick verwickelt.

Irgendwann zwischen Hauptgang und Nachtisch bemerkte er, dass ihr Oberschenkel seinen berührte und er wunderte sich, dass so wenig Berührungsfläche eine solche Hitze erzeugen konnte. Sehr angenehm, in der Tat.

Daher verstärkte er den Druck ein klein wenig und freute sich, dass sie auch jetzt nicht zurück wich. Äußerst hoffnungsvoll.

Als allerdings ihre Hand heimlich und unbemerkt über sein Bein strich, wäre er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, allein seine stoische Selbstbeherrschung retteten ihn vor dieser Blamage, ein erkennbares Zusammenzucken ließ sich jedoch nicht vermeiden, was ihm den verwunderten Blick seiner Kollegin Sprout einbrachte.

„Ein kleiner Krampf", ließ er sie dann auch schnell wissen, bevor sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. Hermine hatte neben ihm frech in ihren Pudding gegrinst.

Er würde sich zu rächen wissen. Ganz gewiss.

Seine Antwort darauf hatte er ihr auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker prompt zukommen lassen. Nachdem er sich unauffällig, aber sorgsam davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie alleine waren, zog er die aufregende Hexe neben sich in eine kleine dunkle Nische, presste ihren warmen, schlanken Körper gegen die Kerkermauern und zeigte ihr seine umfassenden und bestechenden Fähigkeiten im Küssen - oder was er dafür hielt. Sie schien jedenfalls sofort überzeugt, schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Tränkemeisters und erwiderte seine Leidenschaft mit mindestens der gleichen Intensität.

Erst eine Weile später, nachdem ihre Hände sich auf Wanderschaft begeben hatten und es beiden ziemlich heiß geworden war in den kalten Gängen, keuchte Hermine mit funkelnden Augen: „Wir sollten…nicht hier…."

„Du hast Recht!", stimmte er ebenfalls außer Atem zu und schnellen Schrittes eilten sie in seine Räume.

Dort setzten sie ihre begonnene … Unterhaltung gleich hinter der Türe fort und es wäre wohl zu der praktischen Umsetzung einiger von Severus nächtlichen Ideen mit der jungen Frau gekommen, wenn nicht Minervas Stimme aus dem Kamin sie jäh unterbrochen hätte.

Die Direktorin war doch tatsächlich der Meinung, dass ihr Stellvertreter und sie noch über die Projektpräsentation in der nächsten Woche sprechen sollten, bevor sich alle zum Ball am Abend bereit machen müssten. Unglaublich!

Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen dieses Treffen zu verschieben oder besser noch, zur Gänze abzusagen, ergab sich Severus seufzend dem Wunsch seiner Chefin.

Mit einem mehr als bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck und einem rauen „Ich beeile mich sie zu verfluchen!", verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister von seiner Meisterschülerin, welche mit herrlich glänzenden Augen, erhitzten Wangen und etwas wirrem Haar auf seiner Couch saß und ihm ziemlich sehnsüchtig hinterher schaute. Verflucht! Verflucht! Verflucht!

Er ging bewusst langsam die Treppen hinauf, sollte Minerva doch warten, er musste erst einmal seine Kleidung ordnen und vor allem seine Gedanken. Zudem hatte sie dann auch generell größere Chancen dieses Treffen zu überleben.

Wie schaffte diese junge Gryffindor es nur, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen? Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Diese Frage hatte er sich in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen immer wieder gestellt.

Sieben volle Jahre war sie seine Schülerin gewesen und das Einzige, was er damals für sie empfunden hatte, war Genervtheit. Sie regte ihn auf, dieser unausstehliche Drang sich beweisen zu müssen, diese unsägliche Besserwisserei und altkluge Art auf jeden Topf noch einen Deckel zu haben oder besser zwei.

Von ihrem Aussehen her eher unscheinbar, ständig in Begleitung von diesen Idioten Potter und Weasley, stets in irgendwelche zwielichtigen Dinge verstrickt, die man ihnen leider nicht oder nur zu selten nachweisen konnte. Das waren alles keine guten Voraussetzungen, um erkennen zu können, dass aus diesem kleinen schmächtigen Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haaren, zu langen Vorderzähnen und einer entsetzlich belehrenden Art eine mehr als attraktive junge Hexe geworden war, deren außergewöhnliche Intelligenz bestechend war und enorm anziehend auf ihn wirkte.

Ja, sie war ihm geistig und in wenigen Jahren auch fachlich ebenbürtig und wenn er ganz hinten in seinem Herzen gekramt hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass es auch etwas Neid gewesen war, dass er damals für die Schülerin Miss Granger empfunden hatte. War er doch auch mehr als unscheinbar gewesen in seiner Schulzeit und von dem immensen Wissen fasziniert, das es in Hogwarts zu entdecken gab. Von seinen Mitschülern wurde er gemieden, sie sprachen nicht die gleiche Sprache. Daher zog er sich immer mehr in sich zurück.

Einige Parallelen hätte er entdeckt, wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, danach zu suchen, aber den einen großen Unterschied, den hatte er entdeckt und den konnte er ihr lange nicht verzeihen: Sie hatte die Freunde gefunden, die er nie gehabt hatte. Das lag vielleicht an ihrem sorgenden Wesenszug, dass ihr die anderen nicht egal waren, dass sie Unrecht – egal, wen es betraf - nicht ertragen konnte und ihren Drang nach Wissen nie über den Menschen neben sich stellte. Bildung war ihr selten nur Selbstzweck, vielleicht hier und da zum eigenen Vergnügen, zumeist aber diente dieses Wissen einer bestimmten Sache oder einem bestimmten Menschen und dann war Hermine Jane Granger schlicht und ergreifend genial. Ein begnadeter Kopf mit einem weichen, fürsorglichen Herzen.

Dieses fürsorgliche Herz hatte sich auch ihm damals zugewandt, als alle anderen ihn bereits abgeschrieben hatten: Sie allein war zurückgekehrt in die staubige, nach Blut und Tod riechende heulende Hütte am Tag der entscheidenden Schlacht Voldemorts um die Herrschaft in der Zaubererwelt, um nach ihm zu sehen, etwas für ihn zu tun oder wenigstens seine Leiche zu bergen, obwohl er kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, sie sieben Jahre lang zu drangsalieren.

Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre die alte, schmierige und undurchsichtige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern schon längst Geschichte und eine düstere und zwielichtige noch dazu.

Na ja, so weich war ihr Herz dann doch wohl auch nicht immer, denn wenn man sie ärgerte, oder ihre Freunde in Gefahr oder Misskredit brachte, konnte sie verflixt unangenehm werden. Rita Kimkorn konnte ein Lied davon singen.

Und dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin war, würde sie zwar nie von sich behaupten, er aber hatte sie schon kämpfen sehen und die Berichte aus der Schlacht von Hogwarts waren übereinstimmend beeindruckend gewesen. Nicht umsonst hatte man ihr den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse verliehen.

Ein Grund für ihre Kampfqualitäten waren bestimmt ihre Zähigkeit und Unnachgiebigkeit, hierin glich sie einem abgerichteten Pittbullterrier. Sie gab nichts und keinen auf. Sie schien die Meinung zu vertreten, dass die Probleme dieser Welt nur dazu da seien von ihr gelöst zu werden. Daher wohl auch ihr unverständliches Interesse an ihm.

Hoffentlich biss sie sich an dieser Aufgabe nicht die Zähne aus. Ach Blödsinn, sie hatte ihn doch schon geknackt oder warum konnte er seit Wochen und Monaten an nichts anderes mehr denken als an sie, an ihre Gegenwart, ihr Lachen, an ihren Körper?

‚Na, weil Du Dich in sie verliebt hast.'

Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf zuckte, hatte er erst einmal einige Augenblicke stehen bleiben müssen, so erschreckte es ihn, sich dies einzugestehen. Doch es war wahr! Er liebte sie und das scheinbar – seine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet waren überschaubar – nicht zu knapp.

Als er schließlich in Minervas Büro angekommen war, musste ihm der Schock dieser Erkenntnis noch im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn seine Direktorin fragte besorgt: „Severus, was ist geschehen, Du bist ganz blass!"

„Wie?"

„Du siehst irgendwie erschreckt aus, setz Dich doch bitte"

„Es ist nichts", winkte er halbherzig ab und murmelnd setzte er hinzu, „mir ist nur gerade etwas bewusst geworden."

Minerva hatte ihn lange und sehr intensiv mit ihren Knopfaugen angeschaut, hier gab es etwas, was sie ihm Blick halten musste, denn alles, was ihren Ex-Meister-Spion und Muster-Stoiker so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte, war bedeutsam!

Nach zwei sich elendig wie Sirup hinziehenden Stunden Besprechung im Büro der Direktorin, eilte der Tränkemeister zurück in seine Gemächer.

Dort wartete – niemand. Verflucht!

Tiefe Enttäuschung breitete sich wie Januarkälte in ihm aus. Allein ein kleiner Zettel fand er auf seinem Schreibtisch vor: „Ich gehe mich umziehen, wir sehen uns in der großen Halle."

Mist! Doch ein Blick auf die große magische Uhr neben dem Kamin ließ ihn ebenfalls sofort in sein Bad eilen, denn der Zeiger stand schon auf: „Du bist spät dran, nimm ein Bad!"

Als er eine halbe Stunde später, frisch geduscht und in sauberen Roben in die große Halle trat, scannte er sofort unauffällig die anwesenden Personen.

Die meisten waren wohl schon da, wie er feststellte, seine Meisterschülerin allerdings noch nicht.

Wie bedauerlich! Na, sie würde schon noch kommen. Daher schritt er gekonnt imposant quer durch den Raum zum Lehrertisch wo er sich genervt neben seine Direktorin gleiten ließ. Diese trug heute ihre Festtagsrobe: Schottisches Karo des McGonagall Clans. Sehr … beeindruckend.

„Oh, Severus, wie schön Dich zu sehen, und dann auch noch in diesem ungewöhnlichen … Schwarz!", Minerva konnte sich diese Spitze bezüglich seiner ewig gleichen Kleidungsfarbe nicht verkneifen.

„Hmpf", kam es nur von ihrem Tränkemeister. Er ließ sich doch von dieser Wolldeckenhexe nicht modisch kritisieren und griff sich ein Glas. Fast hätte er allerdings den guten Elfenwein gefährdet, den er sich gerade einschenken wollte, denn es öffnete sich nochmals die Türe und eine kleine Gruppe Schüler kam herein.

Das war es wohl nicht, was seine Hände zittern ließ, vielmehr die junge Dame, die kurz danach hineinschlüpfte.

Hermine hatte ihre Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt und trug ein schlichtes dunkelrotes Kleid aus glänzendem Seidensatin, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und ihren schlanken Körper sanft umschmeichelte. Am Dekollete war eine tiefrote, fast schwarze Spitzenborde eingesetzt, eine solche schloss auch den Saum ab. Da das Kleid nur mit dünnen Trägern gehalten wurde und nicht sehr adäquat zu den im Schloss herrschenden Temperaturen passte, trug sie eine kurz geschnittene Jacke aus gleichem Stoff darüber.

Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus. Das fanden wohl noch einige mehr, denn ein anerkennendes Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Anwesenden, als sie der Assistentin des Tränkemeisters gewahr wurden. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schritt sie zum Lehrertisch und nahm neben Severus und Prof. Sprout Platz.

Er wusste später nicht, wie er das Essen überstanden hatte, geschweige denn, dass ihm bewusst geworden wäre, was er da zu sich nahm. Er hatte allein Sorge dafür zu tragen, dass ihn der Duft der Hexe neben ihm und vor allem deren Anblick nicht völlig in einen sabbernden Troll verwandelte.

Nachdem das Bankett beendet war, rief Prof. McGonagall den Schülern und Lehrern zu, dass aus ihrer Sicht der Ball nun eröffnet sei, und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin, formten sich die Häusertische zu kleinen Sitzgruppen und gaben eine sanft beleuchtete Tanzfläche frei, die natürlich sofort erobert wurde.

Die Direktorin stupste ihren Stellvertreter unter dem Tisch an und raunte ihm zu: „Hatte ich Dir eigentlich gesagt, dass Du mit mir tanzen wirst, Severus?"

Severus schnaubte entsetzt: „Nein, dieses unerwartete Grauen ist Dir wohl entgangen mir mitzuteilen!"

„Ach, so schlecht tanzt Du doch gewiss nicht!", winkte seine Chefin ab, „los, geleite mich zur Tanzfläche!"

„Nur unter Protest!", zischte er durch seine Zähne. Allerdings ziemlich leise. Nichtsdestotrotz führte er die Direktorin sehr steif zu den andern Tänzern, die ehrfürchtig Platz machten, einmal wohl aus Hochachtung vor Prof. McGonagall, vor allem aber aus Furcht vor dem überaus verdrießlich dreinblickenden Tränkemeister. Sie sahen schon ihre gesamten Hauspunkte schwinden, sollten sie ihm aus Versehen zu nahe kommen.

Auf einem absoluten Nullpunkt sank Severus Laune aber, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte, dass irgend so ein pickliger Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor seine Hermine zum Tanzen aufforderte. – Hatte er da gerade „seine" Hermine gedacht? Bei Merlin!

Und warum störte es ihn so sehr, dass andere mit ihr tanzten? Er horchte etwas in sich hinein und spürte Ärger und Enttäuschung und auch ein bisschen Furcht in sich. Hätte er sich besser mit diesen Dingen ausgekannt, wäre ihm der Begriff ‚Eifersucht' in den Sinn gekommen. Denn wie schon bei Simon Beaty war es nichts anderes, was er hier empfand.

Unwillkürlich wollte er seine jetzige Tanzpartnerin stehen lassen um diesen Schnösel, es war wohl Mister Winworth, der Schülersprecher, nachhaltig zu verhexen. Aber der eiserne Griff seiner Schulleiterin hinderte ihn zum Glück sehr wirkungsvoll daran. Zu seinem Entsetzen raunte diese ihm nun auch noch ins Ohr: „Das klappt doch wirklich sehr gut, Severus! Und zur Strafe, weil Du Dich gerade auf und davon machen wolltest, wirst Du auch noch das nächste Lied mit mir auf der Tanzfläche verbringen."

Das war Folter! Ganz klar! Vor allem, weil er mehrfach erleben musste, dass Hermine auch noch mit etlichen anderen Schülern und auch Lehrern tanzte. Die standen geradezu Schlange, um mit der jungen Frau zu tanzen.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinte Minerva endlich, dass Sie sich jetzt etwas erholen müsste und Severus ihr doch bitte ein Butterbier oder vielleicht doch lieber einen Punsch an den Platz bringen könnte.

Dieser kochte vor Wut, tat aber dennoch zähneknirschend, wie ihm geheißen. Als er endlich wieder an seinem Platz war und Minerva zufrieden gestellt schien, sah er auch Hermine wieder zurückkommen. Ihre Wangen waren erhitzt und einige freche Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst.

Er vergaß augenblicklich alle schlechte Laune, denn sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. Wohl konnte er sich ein säuerliches: „Na, haben Sie sich gut amüsiert, Miss Granger?" nicht verkneifen.

Hermine hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue an (diese sehr wirkungsvolle Angewohnheit hatte sie sich eindeutig von ihm in den letzten Monaten abgeschaut) und erwiderte schelmisch grinsend: „Ja, sehr, danke der Nachfrage. Einiger unserer Jungs tanzen wirklich ausgezeichnet!"

Dann bat auch sie um eine Erfrischung und natürlich verwehrte er auch ihr die Erfüllung nicht, allerdings beugte er sich bevor er ging zu ihr herunter und flüsterte so leise in ihr Ohr, dass Minerva trotz größter Anstrengung nichts verstehen konnte: „Jeden Wunsch, den ich Dir erfülle, schreibe ich auf das große Konto und fordere es später, wenn wir endlich allein sind, zurück."

Es zuckte um Hermines Mundwinkel und sie hatte die Frechheit ebenso leise zu antworten: „Ich will sehr hoffen, dass Du auch Zinsen nimmst!" Der Blick, den sie ihm dabei schenkte, ließ alles Blut in ein gewisses Körperteil fließen und er dankte dafür, dass er noch den weiten Umhang trug.

Nachdem er auch ihr einen Punsch gebracht hatte, nutzte er augenblicklich die Gunst der Stunde, dass Hermine immer noch auf ihrem Platz saß und beugte sich unauffällig zu seiner Meisterschülerin herab um ihr sonor ins Ohr zu raunen: „Alle Männer in diesem Raum halten Dich und Dein Aussehen für atemberaubend, Hermine!" Dabei bemerkte er froh, dass seine Stimme und seine Äußerung wieder eine sanfte Röte auf das einladende Dekollete seiner Nachbarin zauberte.

Diese schenkte ihm einen solch tiefen, innigen Blick aus haselnussbraunen Augen, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb und erwiderte leise: „Es ist mir im Grunde völlig egal, was die anderen denken, ich habe nur den Wunsch einem zu gefallen!"

Seine Erwiderung war nur noch ein leises ersticktes Keuchen: „Bei Merlin, und wie es mir gefällt!"

Kleine Glitzer breiteten sich in ihren Augen aus, als sie verschmitzt antwortete: „Eigentlich wollte ich Hagrid eine Freude machen."

Ein sehr tiefes und bedrohliches Grollen entrang sich der Brust des Tränkemeisters, sie wusste, dass sie auch für diese Äußerung Buße tun musste, und sie freute sich bereits mächtig darauf.

„Komm!", war seine äußerst knappe Antwort.

Artig nahm sie die dargereichte Hand und steuert mit ihrem Meister die Mitte der großen Halle an.

„Ich dachte, Du tanzt nicht!"

„Tue ich auch nicht, aber bevor Du auch noch Hagrid den Kopf verdrehst, muss ich wohl oder übel aktiv werden!" Oder bevor mich Minerva wieder in die Finger bekommt! Ergänzte er in Gedanken.

„Hmmm", war ihre einzige Antwort, denn sie schmiegte sich lieber in die feste Umarmung ihres Tanzpartners.

Dass sie von kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen bei ihrem Tun genauestens beobachtet wurden, fiel den beiden gar nicht auf, Minerva aber hatte sehr wohl die Reaktionen ihres Zaubertranklehrers registriert und die seiner Meisterschülerin und war doch einigermaßen erstaunt über diese unerwarteten Entwicklungen.

Allerdings… wenn sie das recht durchdachte, nun ja, man würde sehen! Aber es ließ doch Raum für hoffnungsvolle Perspektiven.

Severus und Hermine tanzten an diesem Silvesterabend noch einige Male zusammen, er sah sich aber auch genötigt noch einen weiteren Tanz mit seiner Chefin zu tun.

Diese hatte sehr viel Spaß an der entnervten Miene ihres Tränkemeisters und fand dann allerdings auch, dass er eine Belohnung für seine Mühen verdient hätte, jedenfalls bat sie ihn kurz vor Zwölf darum, die erste Runde in den Gängen zu übernehmen.

Er hielt erstaunt inne, bisher hatte er stets die letzte übernehmen müssen, und das bedeutete, dass er nochmals gegen drei Uhr morgens durch die Flure patrouillieren musste. Wie kam er denn zu dieser Vergünstigung?

„Wir schicken die unteren Jahrgänge gleich nach Mitternacht ins Bett, dann solltest Du Dich auf den Weg machen. Filius kann Dich gegen eins ablösen."

„Wie Du wünschst!" Sie sollte nur nicht merken wie sehr ihm dies gelegen kam!

Kurz darauf schlug die große Uhr Hogwarts den ersten von 12 Schlägen an und alle begannen mitzuzählen. Beim zwölften Schlag wünschten sich alle ein gutes neues Jahr und stimmten in ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftiges „Should auld acquaintance be forgot" ein. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Severus die inbrünstig singenden Menschen um sich herum, ‚Wenn Zauberer Muggellbräuche kopieren…' ging es ihm durch den Sinn.

Sein Weg führte ihn unauffällig zu Hermine, als er neben ihr stand, ergriff er verstohlen ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ich übernehme die erste Wache", ließ er sie wissen.

„Ich werde danach nicht mehr hier sein", war ihre Antwort, wobei aber ihr Daumen seinen Handrücken zärtlich streichelte.

„Sehr gut", flüsterte er verführerisch und lauter und förmlicher schloss er an: „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute erste Nacht im neuen Jahr, Miss Granger." Dabei führte er ihre Hand elegant zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie formvollendet.

Hermine musste lächeln, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und erwiderte mit einem gleichfalls stielsicheren Knicks „Ich gedenke diese zu haben, und wünsche auch Ihnen einen ebenso erfreulichen Start ins neue Jahr, Professor."

Er hatte Mühe sich von ihrem Blick loszueisen. Bei seinem anschließenden Rundgang hatte er seine Gedanken allerdings bei dieser hinreißenden Hexe gelassen, sehr zum Gefallen einiger Schüler auf den Gängen, die die ungewohnte Unaufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkelehrers als glattes Wunder in ihren Kalendern vermerkten und sich eiligst verdrückten.

Gegen eins erschien er wieder in der großen Halle, die noch mit vielen Schülern und Lehrern gefüllt war und meldete sich bei Prof. Flitwick. Dann eilte er mit einer tiefen inneren Unruhe in seine Kerker.

Vor der Türe hielt er kurz an und schöpfte nochmals tief Luft, bevor er sie schließlich von den Sicherheitszaubern löste und eintrat.


	23. Chapter 23

Verlieben für Anfänger 23

In seinen Räumen herrschte nur spärliches Licht, welches von wenigen entzündeten Kerzen an der Kerkerwand und vom munter flackernden Kaminfeuer ausging.

Eine angenehme Wärme erfüllte den stillen Raum. Er zog seinen Umhang von den Schultern und hängte ihn an den Haken neben der Türe, an dem bereits ihre Jacke hing, die sie heute Abend getragen hatte, unwillkürlich atmete er erleichtert auf und sein Herz schlug um einiges schneller.

Suchend ging sein Blick durch den Raum und als er ihrer gewahr wurde, machte sein Herz wieder diese seltsamen, herrlich beglückenden Hüpfer.

Sie saß mit hochgezogenen Füßen auf seiner Couch, die rote Decke über den Knien. Ihr Kopf ruhte entspannt an der Ecke der Lehne und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie sich ihre Brust unter dem engen Mieder des Kleides gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Er musste lächeln, sie war übers Warten wohl eingenickt.

Tausend erregende Dinge fielen ihm ein, die er nur zu gerne mit dieser schönen, jungen Frau auf seinem Sofa angestellt hätte. Aber sie sah gerade so glücklich aus, daher gönnte er sich lediglich die Freude und betrachtete sie eine Weile vom gegenüberliegenden Sessel aus. Da sie auch schon für eine geöffnete Flasche Rotwein gesorgt hatte, konnte er sich zu ihrem angenehmen und anregenden Anblick auch noch einen Schluck köstlichen Rebensaftes gönnen.

Als aber ihr Kopf im Schlaf von der schmalen Lehne zu gleiten drohte, stand er auf, stellte sein Glas leise auf den Tisch und ging zu ihr herüber. Da war er wieder, dieser Duft, der unaufdringlich so ganz sie war und ihn immer an irgendetwas erinnerte, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Das warme Licht floss sanft über ihr Haar und ließ es in einem wunderschönen Kastanienbraun leuchten, wie damals in den Rockys. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und küsste sie sanft auf den Hals. Dann schob er ihr die Arme unter Knie und Schultern und nahm sie hoch.

Hermine erwachte und blinzelte ihn an. „Du bist da", sagte sie lächelnd. Ihm fiel auf, dass ihre Stimme etwas zitterte. Sie lehnte den Kopf seufzend an seine Schulter an.

„Scht, schlaf weiter", raunte Severus, die Nase auf ihrem Scheitel ins dichte Haar vergraben, „ich bringe Dich zu Bett."

In ihrem geräumigen und großzügigen Zimmer angekommen, steuerte er das breite Himmelbett in dunklem Gryffindorrot an und legte die junge Frau sachte darauf ab.

Als er sich aber wieder aufrichten wollte, schlang sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals und hielt ihn zurück. Während er ihr tief in die jetzt weit geöffneten Augen schaute, fühlte er sich immer näher an die unter ihm liegende Frau gezogen und kaum, dass Hermine es geschafft hatte, auch an die Lippen des dunklen Mannes über ihr zu gelangen, beugte sie sich ihm noch ein klein wenig entgegen um ihn erst zärtlich neckend, bald aber mit steigender Intensität und Leidenschaft zu küssen.

„Bleib bei mir heute Nacht, Severus", bat sie ihn zwischen zwei Küssen mit atemloser Stimme.

Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten sondern küsste ihn wieder.

Was sollte er auch zu solch einer Einladung sagen? „Ach Hermine, ich gehe lieber in mein einsames Bett, da werde ich weniger abgelenkt" oder vielleicht auch „Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, es warten da noch zwei, drei andere Schönheiten auf mich, denen muss ich mich zuerst widmen", oder die immer passende Erwiderung: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch dringend einen Stapel Aufsätze korrigieren." Der Tränkemeister musste bei solchen Gedanken innerlich grinsen. Nein, es gab keine andere Antwort, als ein leise gehauchtes „Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich lieber wäre!"

Er würde diese Nacht nie in seinem ganzen Leben vergessen, es war einer der schönsten, wenn nicht die schönste, die er je erlebt hatte.

Es war berauschender als ein Fass bestem Feuerwiskey Hermines Körper Stück für Stück zu erforschen, ihr nahe zu sein, ihre Haut zu fühlen, sie zu riechen, sie zu spüren, herauszufinden was sie mochte, was sie erregte und wo sie besonders empfindlich war. (Z.B. unter ihren Achseln, da war sie noch kitzeliger als an ihrem Bauchnabel.)

Es war überwältigend, in ihren Augen diese bedingungslose Hingabe, das tiefe Vertrauen in ihn und den betörenden Glanz von Erregung und Ekstase zu sehen – und er sah von all dem eine ganze Menge in dieser Nacht.

Er kannte sie schon so lange. Alles was sie tat, tat sie mit großer Leidenschaft und ehrlichem Eifer, daher wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht eine weitere Fassette ihrer Leidenschaftlichkeit erleben durfte.

Aber er entdeckte auch eine völlig neue Seite an sich selbst. Er wusste nicht, wie erregend es für ihn sein konnte, einem anderen Menschen Lust zu bereiten ohne dabei an sich zu denken, er wusste nicht, wie glücklich es ihn machen konnte, einem anderen Glück zu schenken.

Aus der Bahn warf ihn letztlich, dass er in dieser Neujahrsnacht zum ersten Mal ihre Liebe zu ihm so klar und eindeutig in ihren Augen ablesen durfte. Es war das beste Geschenk, das er je bekommen hatte. Eine seltene Gabe, die er nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Erschreckt hatte ihn allerdings auch die Entdeckung, dass er wohl ihr erster vollständiger sexueller Kontakt war. Er hatte einfach vorausgesetzt, dass eine solch attraktive Hexe, wie Hermine Granger mit ihren 22 Jahren schon unzählige erotische Erfahrungen gesammelt hätte.

Auf seine bestürzte Feststellung reagierte sie gewohnt selbstsicher. Zwar etwas atemlos, weil durch seine vorhergehenden Aktivitäten vor Erregung bebend, fragte sie ihn glatt: „Ist das etwa ein Problem für Dich, Severus?"

„Nun, … nein, … vielleicht … ja, …", hatte er wirr gestammelt, dann hatte er sie fest angesehen und gefragt, ob sie das wirklich wolle.

Sie hatte kurz aufgelacht und mit einer Gegenfrage geantwortet: „Du liegst auf meinen Wunsch in meinem Bett, Severus, wie deutlich willst Du es noch haben?"

Als er dann immer noch gezögert hatte, wurde Hermine etwas ungeduldig: „Severus Snape, wenn Du nicht augenblicklich weitermachst, suche ich mir noch heute Nacht den erst besten Mann den ich finden kann, um das hier zu beenden, was Du begonnen hast!"

Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss war seine Antwort auf ihre hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeinte Drohung.

„Ich will Dir nur nicht weh tun", hatte er an ihr Ohr gemurmelt.

„Ich weiß, aber ich vertraue Dir vollkommen!"

„Du solltest mir nicht vertrauen, Hermine", keuchte er und eroberte erneut ihren Mund, „ich bin undurchsichtig und mysteriös."

„Ahhh", stöhnte Hermine, er war gerade ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen, „ich … finde … dass… Du vor allem…, ohhhh mein Gott!" Hermines Gehirn war nicht mehr wirklich zu tief greifenden Gedankengängen in der Lage.

„Hör auf zu reden und zu denken!", brummte er belustigt, sie ununterbrochen liebkosend, „Lass Dich fallen!"

Und wider Erwarten hatte sie auf ihn gehört, sich ihrer Leidenschaft und Lust einfach ergeben.

Und sie hatte es nicht bereut.

Beide kamen bei diesem ersten Liebesspiel mehrfach auf ihre Kosten und als sie endlich gegen Morgen eng aneinandergekuschelt und immer noch völlig außer Atem beieinander lagen, konnte sich Hermine doch nicht verkneifen ihre Gedankengänge aufzugreifen: „Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte."

„Du wolltest was sagen?", murmelte er amüsiert und streichelte über ihren rechten Arm.

„Natürlich, aber Du hast mich ja erfolgreich, nun sagen wir mal, abgelenkt!", sie musste ihn schnell noch einmal küssen „ich finde Dich nämlich nicht undurchsichtig und mysteriös."

Er musste sie auch noch Mal küssen. „Sondern?"

„Geheimnisvoll und mystisch!" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig verrucht.

„Ach?"

„Ja, aber vor allem anderen", sie machte eine kleine Pause um tiefer rutschend nach seinen Lippen auch seine Brust zu liebkosen.

„Ja?", murmelte er.

„Erotisch!"

Severus musste lächeln, küsste ihren Haarschopf und flüsterte: „Na, wenigstens eine!"


	24. Chapter 24

Verlieben für Anfänger 24

War die erste Nacht des neuen Jahres schon großartig und etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen, so war der darauf folgende Tag nicht minder schön.

Sie waren irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittages aufgewacht und sein Körper überschüttete ihn mit einem warmen Regen an Glücksgefühlen, als er ihren warmen, weichen Körper fest an seinen gekuschelt spürte. So wollte er immer aufwachen, da brauchte er nicht lange in sich hineinzuhorchen.

Sie schlief noch tief und fest und so hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, sie genau zu betrachten und die vergangene Nacht Revue passieren zu lassen.

Nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er es so genossen, einem anderen Menschen dermaßen nahe zu sein. Er, der Eremit und Einzelgänger schlechthin, er, der stets penibel darum bemüht war, alle Menschen möglichst weit von sich fern zu halten, am besten, indem man so unnahbar und uneinschätzbar war dass kein normal denkender Mensch auch nur auf den Gedanken kam sich auf ihn einzulassen, er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, dieser jungen Frau, die er hier in den Armen hielt so nahe zu sein, wie es nur ging.

Er genoss und schätzte ihre Freundschaft, begehrte und ersehnte ihren Körper und liebte ihr Wesen. Sie war etwas ganz Besonderes.

Warum zum Kuckuck war ihm das eigentlich nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

Es stimmte, was Minerva auf der Überraschungsparty zu ihm gesagt hatte, wer nur einigermaßen seine Sinne beisammen hatte, hätte ihm locker Nachhilfe dabei geben können, wenn es um die Qualitäten einer Hermine Granger ging.

Aber warum zum Teufel, hatte sie dann nur ihn gewollt? Er hatte doch nun wirklich nichts zu bieten: Er war weder besonders stattlich, noch reich und schon gar nicht charmant oder zuvorkommend. Was war, wenn sie erkannte, dass er vielleicht ein guter Tränkemeister, aber eine einzige Katastrophe im zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungsdschungel war? Na, was wohl!

Vielleicht hatte sie es ja auch schon gemerkt und bedauerte ihren Fehler, sich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben. Bei Merlin, allein der Gedanke machte ihm eine Heidenangst.

Es war wohl am Besten, wenn er ihr sehr schnell die Gelegenheit gab, sich elegant aus dieser Affäre zu ziehen.

Wenn er es doch nur nicht derart genießen würde, sie so zu spüren. Verdammt!

Wie gut, dass Hermine endlich erwachte und den Tränkemeister aus seinen düsteren Befürchtungen riss. Sie drehte sich genüsslich zu ihm herum, nur um sich sofort noch etwas dichter an ihn zu kuscheln und seine Zweifel waren augenblicklich vergessen, denn er hatte spürbare Mühe seine wieder aufkeimende Lust im Zaum zu halten.

Im Nachhinein war er sich allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob Hermine seine Beherrschung so recht gewesen war, denn sie schien etwas enttäuscht, als er ein wenig von ihr abrückte und sei es nur mit seinem Becken, damit seine Erektion sie nicht erschrecken sollte.

Sie öffnete langsam ein Auge und blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. „Guten Morgen", war alles was sie nuschelnd hervorbrachte.

„Guten Morgen!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Hervorragend!" kam es dumpf aber sehr zufrieden von ihr, er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seiner nackten Brust. Vorsichtig umfasste er sie mit seinem rechten Arm und streichelte ihren Rücken auf und ab. Das leise Schnurren sagte ihm, dass ihr das gefiel.

„Bereust Du es, was gestern geschehen ist?", er hatte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen können, die Angst, die dahinter steckte, war zu groß gewesen.

Hermine hob energisch den Kopf von seiner Brust, setzte sich auf und wischte sich die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht. Entrüstet blinzelte sie ihn an, „Bist Du verrückt?", das Laken rutschte von ihrer Schulter und er hatte einen unverstellten Blick auf ihre wundervollen Brüste, „Was soll ich denn bereuen, Deiner Meinung nach?"

„Na, das hier, mit Dir und mir", Severus versuchte seine Unsicherheit hinter einem kühlen und abweisenden Tonfall zu verbergen.

„Ich bereue so allerhand, mein Lieber", ließ sich Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen resolut vernehmen und bohrte ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust, „z.B., dass ich so lange gewartet habe, dass Du endlich den ersten Schritt machst und ich bereue, dass ich Dich nicht schon viel früher in mein Bett gezerrt habe, anstatt nur davon zu träumen. Aber", ihre Augen glitzerten ihn an, „vielleicht bereust Du es ja, Dich mit mir eingelassen zu haben?"

„Eigentlich nicht!" belustigt bewegte sich seine linke Augenbraue nach oben, ihm war gerade eine Zentnerlast von der Seele gefallen. Er zog sie zu sich heran, breitete die Bettdecke wieder über ihre Schultern, denn es war empfindlich kalt in den Kerkern und küsste ihren sich schon formierenden Protest über das „eigentlich" in seiner Antwort kurzerhand weg.

Dann unterbrach er seinen Kuss aber und schaute sie lange ernst an, bevor er schließlich leise aber sehr bestimmt sagte: „Nur, wenn ich dadurch Deine Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte, denn ich besitze nichts Kostbareres!"

Ihre Augen waren groß geworden und er hatte darin einen feuchten Glanz erkennen können, ihre Lippen waren wieder sehr nah an seine herangerückt, doch ihr Blick ließ ihn nicht los, als sie zärtlich flüsterte: „Du wirst meine Freundschaft nicht verlieren, Severus, aber wenn Du willst, schenke ich Dir auch meine Liebe".

Auf dieses überwältigende Angebot hatte er nichts erwidern können, außer einen weiteren sehr zärtlichen Kuss und einer sich daraus entwickelnden leidenschaftlichen Umarmung. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte seine Antwort verstanden.

Ein weiterer Schlag der Wohnzimmeruhr riss Hogwarts Tränkemeister aus seinen Erinnerungen. Es ging schon auf 4:00 Uhr zu und das Feuer im Kamin war jetzt völlig heruntergebrannt.

Severus stellte das immer noch gefüllte Glas mit Feuerwiskey auf den Beistelltisch, liebevoll faltete er ihre Decke zusammen und schlich sich wieder ins Bett, er hatte plötzlich riesengroße Sehnsucht nach seiner Frau, nach ihrer Wärme und dem beruhigendem Gleichmaß ihres Atems. Als er seinen Arm um ihre schmale Taille legte und ihren Duft tief einatmete, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er war wirklich ein Glückspils! Sehr zufrieden schloss er seine Augen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen gemeinsamen Bad am ersten Tag des Jahres, gönnten sie sich ein opulentes Frühstück, denn mittlerweile war es schon nach Mittag und ihr Appetit war dementsprechend groß.

Der Rest des Tages verbrachten sie auf dem Sofa vor einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer und genossen die gegenseitige Nähe und Zuwendung. Keiner störte ihre Zweisamkeit, lediglich einige Eulen mit Neujahrsgrüßen trafen ein. Es waren Briefe von Harry und Ginny, der Familie Weasley und auch von Hermines Eltern, deren kurzes Schreiben ein feines Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Sie beantwortete diesen Brief sofort und das Grinsen wurde sogar noch etwas breiter, was seine Neugier zum Überlaufen brachte:

„Was haben Sie geschrieben, dass Dir eine so gute Laune bereitet?"

„Nun, neben den besten Neujahrsgrüßen an Dich und mich, wollte meine Mutter noch wissen, ob es sich gelohnt hat, früher nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Was hast Du denn geantwortet?", wollte Severus lauernd wissen.

„Dass es die beste Neujahrsnacht meines Lebens gewesen wäre, aber der Tag bisher dem in nichts nachgestanden hätte."

„Gut, das finde ich auch", er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, bis ihm das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen auffiel und ihn plötzlich auf einen schockierenden Gedanken brachte: „Du willst doch damit nicht etwa andeuten, dass Deine Mutter ahnte, was sich gestern Nacht hier zugetragen hat?"

„Nein, sie ahnte es nicht, ich denke, sie weiß es", Hermine musste über sein entsetztes Gesicht lachen.

„Bei Merlin!", keuchte er leicht panisch, „ich kann ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen!"

„Warum nicht?", wollte Hermine belustigt wissen.

„Warum nicht?", Severus musterte die junge Frau neben sich, als wenn ihr plötzlich zwei Köpfe gewachsen wären, „Kennst Du irgendeine Mutter, irgendeinen Vater, der es gerne sieht, wenn ihre vielversprechende, junge, schöne Tochter mit einem doppelt so alten, griesgrämigen, hässlichen Mann mit dubioser Vergangenheit ins Bett geht und sich von ihm auch noch die Unschuld nehmen lässt?"

„Ja", sie küsste ihn schnell, sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck schien sie zu erfreuen, „meine Mutter und mein Vater!"

„Das glaubst Du doch nicht im Ernst!", er zog seine Augenbrauen zu einem finsteren Blick zusammen und überkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Noch einmal, mein Lieber!" Hermine lehnte sich etwas vor, „ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es! Es mag für Dich ungewohnt sein, aber ich bespreche alle wichtigen Dinge mit meinen Eltern und das hier", sie deutete auf ihn und sich, „ist mir sehr, sehr wichtig! Daher habe ich schon vor einigen Monaten meine Mutter um Rat gefragt und sie hat mich darin bestärkt, es mit Dir zu versuchen. Als Du dann Weihnachten bei uns warst, hatten wir noch mal ein langes von-Frau-zu-Frau-Gespräch. Das Ergebnis kennst Du ja", sie lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an, zog mit sanfter Gewalt seine überkreuzten Arme von seiner Brust und kuschelte sich an seine breite Brust.

Automatisch schlang er seine Arme um sie und legte sein Kinn auf ihre duftenden Haare.

„Du wirst ihr aber doch hoffentlich keine Details erzählen, oder?" brummte er, noch nicht ganz versöhnt.

„Definiere mal, was Du unter Details verstehst?", der Mutwillen war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

Er wollte sich gerade so richtig aufregen, als sie kicherte: „Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts über Länge, Ausdauer oder Deinen Variantenreichtum berichten."

„Sondern?" Es war klar, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich wollte ihr lediglich schildern, dass ich nie etwas Schöneres gefühlt habe, Du Punkte an und in mir berührt hast, die mich in Brand gesetzt haben und mir gleichzeitig das Gefühl gegeben haben, dass ich schwebe." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf seine Unterlippe. „Und dass Du ein wunderbar einfühlsamer, leidenschaftlicher und zugewandter Liebhaber bist, jedenfalls soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

„So, bin ich das?", welcher Mann war von solchen Worten einer schönen Frau nicht geschmeichelt, auch wenn diese über keinerlei vergleichbare Erfahrungen verfügte. Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Definitiv.

Er seufzte tief. Sie war in manchen Dingen so ganz anders als er, er wusste nicht, ob er sich so schnell an all dies gewöhnen könnte, aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen.

Ganz bestimmt würde er aber in der nächsten Zeit einen großen Bogen um ihre Eltern machen.

Soviel war klar!


	25. Chapter 25

Verlieben für Anfänger 25

Das Erste was er spürte, als er aufwachte, waren ihre sanften Hände und warmen Lippen auf seiner nackten Brust.

Unglaublich!

Nicht nur, dass sie heute schon vor ihm wach war, was eigentlich nie passierte, nein, äußerst bedenklich fand er es, dass er es jetzt schon nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn eine schöne Frau ihn auszog! Wahrlich, Hermine hatte Recht, die Couch war wirklich nicht das Problem!

„Na, bist Du endlich wach, alter Mann?", fragte sie sehr spöttisch und küsste sich langsam, aber gewohnt zielstrebig zu seinem Hals hinauf, „muss ja ein sehr angenehmer Traum gewesen sein, den Du diese Nacht geträumt hast!"

„Was lässt Dich zu dieser rein spekulativen Ansicht kommen?", fragte er brummend, diese Frau sollte den Job von Sybille Trelawney übernehmen.

„Och, vielleicht ein kleiner Blick darauf?", ihr Daumen wies an ihm herunter.

Severus hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und tatsächlich, wie bei einem pubertierenden Teenager wölbte sich die Bettdecke unübersehbar über seiner Körpermitte.

Er seufzte: „Kein Wunder, ich habe von meiner ersten gemeinsamen Nacht mit dieser ungemein erregenden, blutjungen Wahrsagerin geträumt!"

„Was? Du hattest was mit einer Wahrsagerin?", Hermine schaute ihn empört an.

„Natürlich, wusstest Du das nicht? Im Nebenjob lehrt sie Tränkekunde in Edinburgh, aber ihre eigentliche Berufung ist es, die Gedanken ihres Mannes und ihrer Kinder zu erraten und diese Wissen gnadenlos auszunutzen!" Und um verlorenen Boden wieder einigermaßen gut zu machen, griff er mit beiden Händen in ihr Haar und zog sie ganz zu sich hinauf.

Nach einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, löste sich Hermine grinsend von ihm, stemmte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seiner Brust auf und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen: „Also, wenn ich da mal eine weitere Vorhersage wagen dürfte?"

„Was, schon wieder?", aber Severus war ein wenig abgelenkt, denn ihre Haltung ließ einen herrlichen Blick auf ihr verführerisches Dekollete zu.

„Ja, denn mein inneres Auge sieht es jetzt ganz klar!", orakelte sie.

„Und was sieht das innere Auge genau?", schmunzelte Severus.

„Die Orgie!", und wenn er nicht schön längst von seinem Traum erregt gewesen wäre, dieser Tonfall hätte spätestens jetzt dafür gesorgt!

„Ach die!", nickte Severus erfreut, „Ja, die sehe ich auch! Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, sie hatte schon Verspätung!" Und um ihre Prophezeiung augenblicklich wahr werden zu lassen, riss er sie verlangend auf sich, fasste mit beiden Händen an ihren Nacken um sie erst ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich zu küssen, sich dann aber während dieses Kusses geschickt so zu drehen, dass sie halb unter ihm zu liegen kam.

In dieser Position war es viel leichter ihr die wilden braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streicheln und so konnte sie auch besser sein Oberteil von seinen Schultern streifen und die Schnur seiner Pyjamahose lösen. Zufrieden mit diesem ersten Teilergebnis zog sie ihm schließlich verführerisch die Hose über sein Gesäß und verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas, damit seine Hand, die jetzt sehr konsequent das lange Nachthemd an den Außenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel entlang hoch schob, mehr Bewegungsraum hatte. All das schafften die beiden ohne ihre Lippen für längere Zeit voneinander zu trennen. Ausgezeichnete Leistung, in der Tat!

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich bereits hörbar, was wohl auf die Liebkosungen zurückzuführen war, die er sehr geschickt ihren Brüsten zukommen ließ, als er plötzlich inne hielt.

„Hattest Du gesagt, dass die Mädchen direkt von den Potters zu Deinen Eltern flohen?"

Hermine lacht kurz auf und versuchte gerade im Liegen ihr langärmeliges Nachthemd auszuziehen, was aber ziemlich umständlich war, „Ja, keine Sorge, Severus, es wird uns keiner stören. Ginny kommt nur nachher kurz vorbei um ihre Sachen zu holen." Sie grinste ihn frech an, „Weißt Du eigentlich, dass Du immer kurz bevor es - nun sagen wir mal - ernst wird, an die Kinder denkst?"

„Das ist doch kein Wunder, eindeutig väterlicher Lusterhaltungstrieb!", erläuterte Severus und er beschloss doch zu seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, um ihr aus dem Nachthemd zu helfen. Einen kleinen Schlenker später war nicht nur er, sondern auch Hermine vollkommen nackt. Diese begann allerdings sofort leicht zu zittern, was bei diesen Temperaturen kein Wunder war.

„Ginny erzählt übrigens, dass Harry stets ähnliche Fragen stellt!", Hermine klapperten schon die Zähne und er breitete schnell die warme Decke über sie beide aus.

„Du redest mit Ginny darüber, was wir Männer fragen, bevor wir mit Euch Sex haben?", fragte Severus entrüstet.

„Nun, eigentlich hat Luna mit uns darüber geredet und uns dann gefragt. Du weißt doch, wie direkt sie ist", verteidigte sich Hermine und zog ihren schamhaften Ehemann ganz eng zu sich herunter.

„Und Du konntest nicht einfach lügen?", fragte Severus etwas abgelenkt, denn sie hatte gerade einladend ihre Beine für ihn geöffnet.

„Was sollte ich denn da lügen?", erkundigte sich Hermine, aber ebenfalls nur mäßig bei der Sache, denn ihr Mann kam gerade ihrer eindeutigen Einladung nach.

„Weiß nicht", keuchte Severus und schob sich vorsichtig in sie, „vielleicht, dass Du jedes Mal so vor Lust und Ekstase schweben würdest, dass Du solche Fragen gar nicht mit bekommen könntest."

„Oh, Severus, Du Verrückter!", stöhnte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Sehr richtig, verrückt nach Dir!", presste ihr Ehemann hervor, voller ehrlicher Überzeugung, Leidenschaft und Begierde.

Danach war es längere Zeit still im Schafzimmer der Professoren Granger und Snape, wenn man das leise Keuchen und Schnaufen und die anderen kleinen genüsslichen Laute nicht zählte, die von Lust und Liebe zeugten.

Erst als sich Hermine und Severus völlig außer Puste und mit erhitzten Körpern dicht aneinander kuschelten, um den gerade erlebten herrlichen Gefühlen noch eine zeitlang genießend nachzuspüren, schaute sie ihn zärtlich von unten herauf an.

„Hast Du jetzt eigentlich herausgefunden, wann Du Dich in mich verliebt hast?"

Severus nickte leicht, „Ja, das habe ich, und in meinen Nachforschungen kamen unter anderem ein Bergsee, ein winziges Zelt, herrliche Landschaften, Stiere und Lagerfeuer vor."

Hermine musste lachen und küsste ihn sanft in den linken Mundwinkel.

Dann beugte er sich über sie und fuhr fort:

„Ich habe wirklich alles gründlich durchdacht, Hermine, und bin zu dem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen, dass Du Dich bei mir auf hinterhältigste Weise unentbehrlich gemacht hast, Dich von Deiner allerbesten und begehrenswertesten Seite gezeigt, Deinen Charme und Dein Verständnis gekonnt um mich herum gesponnen und mich mit Deinem Lachen und dem Blick Deiner wunderschönen braunen Augen willenlos gefesselt hast.

Ich habe mich wirklich heftig gewehrt Hermine, ich habe mit ehrlichen und mit ein paar anderen Mitteln dagegen angekämpft, war aber letztlich gänzlich ohne Chance!" Er seufzte tief und schwer.

„Ach, Du Armer!", Hermine war voller Mitleid, „Was kann ich nur tun, um das wieder gut zu machen?"

Severus schaute ihr lange in die Augen, dann flüsterte er sehr leise, „Da fallen mir nur zwei Dinge ein, Hermine!"

„Und die wären?"

„Verlass mich nicht!"

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich nicht vor, Du hast immerhin die bequemste Couch und den besten Zimmerservice der ganzen Zaubererwelt!", lächelte Hermine und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen streichelnd über seine Lippen, „Und was noch?"

„Hör bitte nicht auf mich zu lieben!"

„Ach, Severus, das könnte ich doch gar nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte!", wisperte sie und küsste sehr liebevoll seinen Mund.

Bei Merlin! Was hatte er nur für ein Glück! Und was war er für ein armer Tropf gewesen, früher, ohne sie! Denn solche zärtlichen, gemeinsamen Morgenstunden waren damals auch keine Option gewesen!

Grundgütiger, was hatte er doch alles versäumt!

ENDE

Morgen folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog!


	26. Chapter 26

Verlieben für Anfänger – Epilog

Es war Freitagmorgen und das Ehepaar Granger-Snape saß gerade beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in ihren Räumlichkeiten, beide nur im Morgenmantel und in je einen Teil des Tagespropheten vertieft. Sie hatten eine sehr aufregende Nacht hinter sich, und der vorhergehende Tag war nicht minder anregend gewesen. Allerbester Laune faltete Severus die Zeitung zusammen und nippte an seinem Tee.

Nach ein paar Stunden Unterricht mit den 5. Klassen würde er gegen Mittag seine Töchter bei seinem Schwiegervater abholen – nach einem oder zwei Partien Schach mit Scotch versteht sich - danach könnte er eventuell mit ihnen zusammen hinunter zum See gehen, denn die Sonne schien und lud geradezu zum Schlittschuhlaufen ein.

Hermine würde in ca. einer Stunde zur Uni aufbrechen, freitags traf sich ihr Meisterkurs von 9:00 bis 15:00 Uhr.

Ah, er liebte sein Leben, er liebte seine Töchter und er liebte diese wunderbare Frau!

Da fiel ihm etwas ein und er setzte die Tasse zurück auf den Unterteller.

„Hermine?"

„Hm?" kam es dumpf hinter der Zeitung hervor.

„Sag mal, wann hast Du Dich eigentlich in mich verliebt?"

Hermine ließ die Zeitung erstaunt sinken und lachte ihn dann an, „Wer sagt Dir denn, Severus Snape, dass ich in Dich verliebt bin?"

„Wie bitte? Warum solltest Du mich sonst geheiratet und sogar zwei Kinder mit mir bekommen haben, wenn Du mich nicht lieben würdest?", fragte Severus.

„Hatte ich Dir das nicht schon gestern morgen erklärt?", sie bemühte sich wirklich ernst zu bleiben. „Wie gesagt, Du hattest die größere Wohnung, den besten Zimmerservice in ganz England und außerdem warst Du der geschickteste Liebhaber, den ich je hatte!"

„Was für eine Kunst!", schnaubte Severus, immerhin war er ihr erster gewesen und er hoffte doch stark auch ihr einziger! Er räusperte sich und setzte seine Lehrermiene auf: „Also, bitte Miss Granger, beantworten Sie meine Frage! Wann haben Sie sich in diesen Kerl aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts verliebt?"

„Hm", überlegte Hermine, faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen und schob den Stuhl zurück, „das ist schwierig, sehr schwierig!" Ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten legend, kam sie bedächtig zu ihm herüber, verwuschelte sein Haar ein wenig und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß.

Das war doch schon mal sehr nett! Schnell stahl er ihr einen kleinen Kuss und umfasste ihre schmale Taille um sie noch etwas näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Also, ich höre?"

Ein verträumtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Weiß Du, das mit dem Verlieben ist so eine Sache. Es soll zwar dieses Verlieben auf den ersten Blick geben und Ginny erzählt immer sehr glaubhaft davon, dass sie sich vom allerersten Augenblick, damals auf dem Bahnsteig, in Harry verliebt hat, aber diese Variante ist doch eher selten, wie mir scheint." Sie spielte abwesend mit seinen Nackenhaaren.

„Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, trifft diese Spielart der Liebe auf uns beide nicht zu!" grinste Severus.

„Nein, nun wirklich nicht", lachte Hermine, „es war eher vielschichtig".

„So, so, vielschichtig", brummelte Severus tief, sie hatte begonnen seinen Nacken sanft zu massieren.

„Ja, denn nachdem ich aufgehört hatte, Dich aus vollstem Herzen für Deine ganzen Ungerechtigkeiten zu hassen, nahm mein Interesse an Dir und Deiner Person mehr und mehr zu.", erklärte Hermine ihrem aufmerksamen Ehemann, „Ich fand Dich wirklich bemerkenswert und da Interesse das Erste ist, um wirklich etwas verstehen zu können, stellte sich in unseren letzten beiden gemeinsamen Schuljahren eine deutliche Bewunderung für Dein Wissen, Dein Können und Deinen Mut ein."

„Welche aber den Bach hinunter ging, als Albus Dumbledore tot am Fuß des Astronomieturmes lag!", ergänzte Severus bitter.

„Ja, meine Bewunderung machte eine zeitlang Pause", gab Hermine seufzend zu und legte ihren Kopf für einige Augenblicke auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Aber vergessen wir das Interesse nicht, mein Lieber!", sie richtete sich wieder entschlossen auf und streckte den Rücken durch. „Ich habe nämlich lange über Dich nachgedacht und dann irgendwann in dieser grauenvollen Schlacht hier in Hogwarts, ist mir endlich ein Licht aufgegangen!" Auch jetzt glitzerten ihre Augen, wie immer, wenn ihr eine Erleuchtung zuteil wurde.

Bis dass sich in das Glitzern gleich darauf ein trauriger, sorgender Zug schlich, „Eine entscheidende Marke auf dem Weg zum Verlieben war wohl auch der Moment als ich zurück in die heulende Hütte gekommen bin. Weißt Du noch, was Du gesagt hast?"

„Natürlich, ich habe gesagt, Du sollst verschwinden!", grunzte Severus und das hatte er damals auch so gemeint!

„Ja, das auch", winkte Hermine ab, „aber was hast Du noch gesagt?"

Severus dachte nicht gerne an diesen Tag zurück, wie er überhaupt nicht gerne an die Zeit des dunklen Lords zurückdachte und er presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, „Weiß nicht!"

„Du hast mich um Verzeihung gebeten, Severus!", flüsterte sie, „Und Du hattest Angst um mich!"

„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?"

„Als draußen irgendwo Rufe zu hören waren, hast Du mich mit all Deiner Kraft, die Du noch aufbringen konntest, förmlich angeschrien zu gehen, und ich sah die Sorge in Deinen Augen!"

„Das war die Angst, dass Du Verrückte es schaffen könntest, mein jämmerliches Leben doch noch zu retten!", knurrte Severus.

„Nein, mein Lieber, Du hattest Angst um mich!", Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bevor ihre Finger vorsichtig über die wulstige rote Narbe strichen, die immer noch von diesem furchtbaren Tag zeugte.

„Vielleicht war es so", gab Severus widerstrebend zu und hielt ihre Hand fest, „heute hätte ich sicher Todesangst um Dich, denn wenn es Todesser oder der Lord selbst gewesen wäre, hätte Dich das mehr als Dein Leben gekostet!"

„Ich wäre trotzdem nicht gegangen!", stellte Hermine klar und ließ es gerne zu, dass Severus ihre Hand an seine Wange legte.

„Natürlich nicht, Du dickköpfige Gryffindor!", schnaubte Severus und küsste ihre Handinnenfläche. „Aber damals hast Du Dich noch nicht in mich verliebt, oder?"

„Nein, damals noch nicht und in den vielen Tagen, die ich anschließend an Deinem Krankenbett zugebracht habe, auch nicht!"

„Gut, und wann dann?", er wurde langsam ungeduldig, wenn sie in diesem Tempo weitererzählte, war sie noch nicht fertig, wenn sie zur Uni musste!

„Ja, das war schon etwas seltsam, denn Du weißt, ich hatte bereits eine Meisterstelle bei Clayton Stringer," Severus nickte, Clayton galt bei vielen als der beste Tränkemeister Europas, „aber ich wachte eines Morgens auf und wusste einfach, dass ich meine Meisterzeit bei Dir absolvieren müsste."

„Also hast Du bei mir angeklopft und mich ein wenig erpresst!", seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch.

„Genau, aber ernst wurde es, als ich Deine Sorge um mich nochmals sah, damals, als ich Dich mit dem Sempervitalistrank unter Druck gesetzt habe!"

„Kein Wunder, ich habe an Deinem Verstand gezweifelt!", grollte Severus, immer noch den Kopf darüber schüttelnd, wie man überhaupt auf eine solche Idee kommen konnte!

„Und als Du in mein Schlafzimmer gestürmt bist, weil Du es nicht abwarten konntest, mir Deine Ideen zu unterbreiten!", lachte Hermine, „Mein Gott, als ich ins Bad gegangen bin, hat mein Herz laut geklopft, denn mir ist klar geworden, dass Du mich ins Bett gepackt haben musstest."

„Was hat mich verraten?"

„Das Nachthemd!", kicherte Hermine, „Mein Vater hat es mir zu meinem 11. Geburtstag geschenkt, aber es hatte eine so schlechte Qualität, dass es sich total verzog und ausleierte, daher habe ich es nur zwei- oder dreimal angehabt, aber trennen konnte ich mich davon trotzdem nicht."

„Nun, es lag zu unterst, und meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht, immer das unterste Kleidungsstück zu nehmen", verteidigte sich Severus.

„Sehr gut, mein Lieber!" lachte sie amüsiert, „Aber hat sie Dir auch beigebracht, auf die Beine und den Ausschnitt Deiner Meisterschülerin zu starren?"

„Nicht direkt, aber die Aussicht war nun mal sehr anregend!" Severus Hände streichelten ihre Beine hinauf.

„Das Verwirrende war, dass ich diese Blicke so genossen habe!", flüsterte Hermine und drückte ihren Oberkörper fest an ihn heran. „Und dieses verwirrende, erregende Gefühl, stets wenn ich Dir nahe kam, freiwillig oder nicht, ist immer stärker geworden", ergänzte sie und ihre Wangen röteten sich ein wenig.

„Hm, da waren das Zelt und die Stiere nicht sehr hilfreich, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich habe mich wirklich sehr bemüht es Dir nicht zu zeigen!", wisperte Hermine und nahm das Spiel mit seinen Haaren wieder auf, „Ist alles in allem ja auch ganz gut gelungen, bis zu diesem schrecklichen Tag, als Du meine Tabletten in die Tiefen Afrikas befördert hast!"

„Der, der Dir so peinlich war!" erinnerte sich Severus.

„Genau, denn ich hatte solche Angst, dass mich mein Körper verraten hätte!"

„Was meinst Du damit?" Sie hatte seither nie mehr von diesem Tag gesprochen.

„Severus, Deine Magiesprüche haben nicht zu dieser Reaktion geführt!", sie wurde noch etwas röter.

„Nein, zu was denn dann?"

Sie seufzte leise, „Wie Du weißt, dauert meine Periode zwischen 3 und 4 Tagen, damals war es bis zum nächsten Mittag beendet, was noch zu viel mehr Peinlichkeit geführt hätte, wenn Du nicht die ganze Nacht draußen geblieben wärst!"

„Oh, Du bist also auch gar nicht eingeschlafen?", erkannte er schlagartig.

„Nein!", seufzte Hermine noch mal und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, „wie könnte ich nach dem ersten Höhepunkt, den mir je ein Mann geschenkt hat, einfach einschlafen? Ich konnte Dir nur nicht in die Augen schauen, ich hatte solche Angst, dass Du mich verachten oder auslachen würdest."

Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und schob sie etwas von sich ab, damit er sie ansehen konnte.

„Und ich hatte Angst, dass Du bemerken könntest, wie sehr es mir gefallen hat, sehr sogar, nie bist Du schöner, als in solchen Augenblicken, Hermine!"

Er küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich.

„Und dann kamen diese herrlichen, wunderbaren Lagerfeuerabende", keuchte Hermine einige Augenblicke später und löste den Kuss, „Ich liebte sie, es war so, wie ankommen, wie daheim sein."

„Ja", brummte er nickend, „so ähnlich empfand ich das auch!"

„Die letzte Gewissheit, dass meine Gefühle für Dich nicht nur der Begierde entsprängen, und dass ich von Dir mehr als Freundschaft wollte, hat mir dann Simon gegeben!"

„Was? Dieser Casanova?", immer noch wallte Severus Eifersucht auf, wenn er an diesen jungen Amerikaner dachte.

„Ja, seine … Zuwendungen … und … Aufmerksamkeiten … waren wirklich sehr schön, denn er ist ausgesprochen talentiert und erfahren in diesen Dingen, aber es fehlte bei mir jegliche Verwirrung, da war kein heftiges Herzklopfen, nicht die geringste Gänsehaut und keine wilde Freude über sein Lächeln. Nichts! Du musst mir glauben, Severus, ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, aber das war schon mein Problem bei Viktor und bei Ron und bei Stephen und bei …"

Severus unterbrach die Aufzählungen ihrer gescheiterten amourösen Abenteuer schleunigst mit einem Kuss.

„Solange das kein Problem bei Severus ist!", murmelte er in ihren Mund.

Als Antwort griff sie nach seiner Hand, die gerade über ihren Rücken streichelte und legte sie auf ihren Brustkorb, „Hörst Du wie mein Herz schlägt?", wisperte sie.

Er nickte langsam und als er sie verstehend anlächelte, wurde das laute Pochen noch etwas schneller und sie lachte befreit:

„Das ist Liebe Severus! Das, und dass ich einfach glücklich bin, wenn ich mit Dir zusammen sein kann!

Bei Merlin, hatte er schon erwähnt, dass er dieses Leben und diese Frau liebte?

_Aber jetzt ist wirklich Schluss!_

_Ich möchte mich auch dieses Mal ganz herzlich bei Euch allen bedanken, die Ihr es sooo lange ausgehalten haben, obwohl 25 + 1 Kapitel über fast nichts passiert ist. _

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt den treuen Reviewern, die jeden Abend dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich so gut schlafen konnte. Auch denen, denen ich nicht antworten konnte, weil ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie man das bei anonymen Lesern macht._

_Ich werde Euch vermissen._

_Allen, die bereits um eine Fortsetzung gebeten haben, kann ich wieder sagen: „Heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich komme wieder, keine Frage". Um genau zu sein, wird es wohl im Sommer soweit sein. Ob mit einer direkten Fortsetzung oder einer anderen Geschichte rund um den Tränkemeister und seine Familie, das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Lasst Euch überraschen._

_Zum Abschied wünsche ich Euch und Euren Familien noch einen herrlichen Frühling – denn Schnee hatten wir doch lange genug! _

_Alles Gute!_

_Eure Efraimstochter_


End file.
